El despertar de los Dioses
by Maro93
Summary: Astrid princesa de la tribu de las guerreras blancas, jura velar por el despertar de sus dioses y proteger a la humanidad, ¿qué sucederá cuando se entere de que en su interior reposa el alma de una de las diosas creadoras? ¿se permitirá amar a un hombre aún cuando va en contra su destino?. Como dioses juraron amarse para la eternidad, como humanos cumplirán esa promesa.
1. Prólogo

**Hola, este es mi primer Fic, como verán estoy tratando de crear mi propio universo, planeo que aparezcan todos los personajes de HTTYD, y por qué no alguna que otra sorpresa de los adelantos que tenemos de la tercera película. Espero disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo, quedo atenta a sugerencias y a saber qué les parece!,**

 **Como sospecharán no soy dueña de los personajes de HTTYD. Todos los créditos correspondientes son para DreamWorks y Cressida Cowell.**

.

.

.

 **Prólogo.**

.

.

.

Hace miles de años algunos de los howenh, más conocidos como dioses transformadores, se habían reunido a discutir sobre sus habilidades. Cada uno de ellos era fuerte, orgulloso y creía que era superior a los demás, menospreciando los mundos que sus colegas habían creado, toda vez que no eran capaces de observar la belleza entre la diferencia. Fue entonces cuando en medio de una acalorada discusión surgió una propuesta, sería una competencia, se crearía un nuevo mundo y cada uno de los dioses depositaría su creación en él, así al tener todas las piezas sobre un mismo tablero, podrían definir de una vez por todas quien era el más poderoso y sabio. El mundo creado sería nombrado en honor al vencedor y aquel lugar sería el trofeo que perpetuaría el recuerdo de su soberanía.

Una gran masa esférica fue creada como el lienzo sobre el que se libraría la más fiera y fortuita de las batallas. El primero en pintar su obra fue el Dios Kénos, quien en un intento de demostrar su poder, confirió a la gran masa un núcleo radiante de energía, al que envolvió con una sustancia a la que llamó tierra, asegurándose así de afectar cualquier creación que sus adversarios pusieran sobre la superficie. El Dios Kojh al percibir su intención envolvió aquella masa con una sustancia cristalina a la que llamó agua; por su parte el Dios Shenrr creo una envoltura más a la que llamó cielo y creo una sustancia transparente a la que llamó aire, la cual ocupaba el espacio que había entre el cielo y la tierra. Inesperadamente, otros dioses no intervinieron de inmediato y se limitaron a ver con burla el enfrentamiento de sus compañeros.

Lentamente, el mundo se fue convirtiendo en lo que hoy conocemos, Shenrr creó todo un universo de luces que envolvería su obra, Kenos creo volcanes, montañas y desiertos, Kojh creo mares, ríos y lagos, Fue entonces cuando lo que empezó como una competencia se convirtió en un divertido juego. Una alianza de paz.

Entre más era transformado el mundo, los dioses más se maravillaban de las capacidades de sus adversarios, y más sonreían al apreciar la belleza de su obra, hasta el punto que lo que en un principio eran palabras soeces y agresivas, ahora eran sugerencias y elogios, lo que inició como un intento de demostrar superioridad, se convirtió en la obra más maravillosa de todas, una que combinaba el talento y la sabiduría de todos los dioses.

Los esposos Kren y Kre que se habían mantenido al margen, crearon el sol y la luna respectivamente, iluminando cada uno la mitad del globo y haciendo que este girara alrededor del sol y que la luna acompañara siempre a la esfera en su recorrido, como una muestra de que siempre estarían juntos, y no solo eso, la luna cambiaría de forma lentamente con el paso del tiempo, e influenciaría la obra de Kojh. El dios Josh, hermano de Kre, creo una sustancia tan blanca como la luna, a la que llamó nieve y con la que cubrió algunas de las montañas y volcanes más altos, creando así hermosos paisajes nevados, que darían un aspecto inmaculado a algunas regiones cada cuatro ciclos lunares, Finalmente Akáinik, el más pacífico de los dioses, creo el arcoíris, cuya belleza se cerniría sobre la tierra, y para su creación combinaría agua y luz sellando así la unión de todos sus talentos.

Un mundo mágico había sido creado, pero aún faltaba algo, fue entonces que todos los dioses unieron sus fuerzas para crear la vida. La tierra se vistió de verde, los lagos y mares de Kojh fueron llenados de creaturas vivientes de todas las formas y colores. El cielo fue surcado por gráciles criaturas voladoras, cuyos sonidos acongojaban los sentidos de los dioses, y la tierra fue poblada de diferentes animales, pero aún parecía no ser suficiente, entonces crearon al hombre y la mujer, criaturas con quienes compartirían su capacidad de crear, y quienes debían cuidar y proteger su creación, a la que llamaron en consenso Cenuke. Los dioses pulieron su obra durante milenios, crearon un mundo auto sostenible, dónde las criaturas vivientes se apoyaban unas en otras para su supervivencia, creando así un ciclo sin fin.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, observaron al hombre y la mujer sobresalir entre los demás animales y comprendieron que en ellos reposaba la mayor de sus virtudes combinadas, _el poder de transformar_ , decidieron entonces no intervenir más y admirar desde la distancia su más maravillosa creación.

\- Fue así como nos convertimos en lo que somos ahora, hicimos de este mundo nuestro hogar, y transformamos la creación de los dioses en nuestra propia civilización -La joven mujer de ojos miel, desvió su mirada a la durmiente niña rubia apoyada en su regazo, suspiró y dijo:

 _\- Mi hermosa Astrid, ni siquiera había llegado a la parte en dónde los dioses enviaron a los dragones._

.

.

.

 _ **Lista de Dioses**_

.

.

.

Les dejo esta lista por si en algún momento se pierden con quien es quien, igual nos concentraremos principalmente en dos de ellos, ¡Adivinen quienes!

Kojh – Dios del mar

Kénos – Dios de la tierra

Kren: Dios del sol (esposo de Kre)

Kre: Diosa de la luna (esposa de Kren, hermana de Josh)

Josh: Dios de la nieve (hermano de Kre)

Shrenrr: Dios del viento hermano de Kren

Akáinik: Dios del arcoíris

Kwányip: Dios de la muerte (También distribuyó uniformemente el día y la noche, ya hablaremos de esa parte, les presento a nuestro villano XD)

.

.

.

 _ **Nota de autor:**_

.

.

.

Este prólogo era para contarles un poco de qué va el trasfondo de esta historia. Si les interesa saber un poco de estos Dioses corresponden a la mitología Selknam, y los aquí mencionados son los howenh, que se creía eran Dioses antepasados, que habitaron la tierra y se les conoce como los transformadores, ya que ayudaron a crear la tierra tal como la conocemos. Por supuesto no soy historiadora, solo me aprovecharé un poco de sus nombres y reescribiré su historia a mi manera, eso sí, cada Dios representará a su respetivo rol y elemento según la mitología.

¡Gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


	2. Astrid, princesa de Keikruk

**Aquí empieza nuestra historia, primero les contaré un poco de Astrid, quién es y como ha sido su vida en Keikruk, como verán Hipo y Astrid no se conocen. Traté de rescatar la personalidad de Astrid en la primera película y de la serie dragones de Berk.**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2.** _Astrid, princesa de Keikruk._

.

.

.

 _ **Parte 1. Era una noche lluviosa en el pueblo de Keikruk**_

Keikruk era uno de los lugares más bellos del gran continente, sería genial si perteneciera a algún continente…

.

.

Era una noche lluviosa en la isla de Keikruk, la reina Amira bajó lentamente de su dragón, evitando lastimar al pequeño bulto rosa que traía entre sus brazos. Había sido una larga batalla contra los traficantes, hombres crueles que vendían mujeres y niños como esclavos, que cazaban dragones y comercializaban todo aquello que pudiesen sacar de sus cuerpos. Habían sido enemigos durante décadas y estaban realmente lejos de derrotarlos. Keikruk, que no era un pueblo muy grande, se limitaba tan solo a rescatar a los esclavos, devolverlos a sus hogares y reubicar a aquellos que no tenían a dónde volver.

La reina descubrió el paquete que traía entre brazos, dejando ver a una hermosa bebé de tenue cabello dorado, quien dormía plácidamente recostada al pecho de su salvadora.

\- Has traído una bebé contigo – Comentó una mujer de mediana edad mientras ayudaba a descender a su reina.

\- La encontré en uno de los barcos de los traficantes, nadie parecía saber nada de ella, tan solo tiene consigo una pulsera en la que lleva grabado su nombre… _Astrid Hofferson_.

-Espero que sea suficiente para encontrar a su familia – replicó la mujer – Es muy joven para quedarse con nosotras, por ahora debemos refugiarnos y encontrar una madre sustituta en el pueblo.

Las mujeres se dirigieron al gran salón, un edificio alto situado en una sinuosa montaña, desde la cual se veía todo el pueblo, y junto a ella había una modesta casa, a la que ingresó la reina de Keikruk, una vez adentro, se apresuró a revisar a la pequeña criatura en busca de algún signo de maltrato, al verla sana, cambió sus ropas mojadas y la envolvió en algunas pieles. La bebé abrió sus grandes ojos azules, que pronto fueron inundados por el llanto. La mujer, inexperta en todo aquello relacionado con la maternidad, corrió hacia el gran salón en busca de ayuda. Aquellas que se encontraban en la enorme cúpula rieron a carcajadas, al ver a su reina entrar sin saber qué hacer con la embravecida criatura, intentaron de todo, pero la chiquilla no tenía intención de callarse. Cada mujer cantó una canción de cuna de su tribu de origen, pero el esfuerzo fue infructuoso.

Finalmente, la reina tomó un arpa que se encontraba en el rincón designado a los instrumentos, y tocó una suave melodía. Al escuchar el sonido, la pequeña empezó a reír a carcajadas y las mujeres sonrieron en júbilo. La risa de la niña era particularmente bella y sólo entonces pudieron apreciar sus bellos ojos, que eran de un azul tan hermoso, que se asemejaba al color del mar al fundirse en el horizonte con el cielo.

.

.

 _ **Parte 2. Hay una niña rara en el pueblo.**_

.

.

.

Habían pasado cerca de 3 años desde la llegada de la pequeña Astrid al pueblo de Keikruk. La reina al no ser capaz de encontrar a su familia, decidió hacerse cargo de ella personalmente. Desde su corta infancia, Astrid dio señales de ser diferente, era particularmente lista. A su tierna edad ya era capaz de leer textos complejos y conocía muchas palabras en otros idiomas. Al estar la reina tan ocupada en sus labores, cada mujer disponible ayudó en su cuidado, lo que confirió a la niña una gran mezcla cultural, que se reforzaba cada vez más con el pasar del tiempo.

\- Reina Amira ¿Ha visto a Astrid? – preguntó una mujer regordeta a su reina.

\- Creí que se encontraba contigo – replicó la reina.

\- Entré a la cocina a revisar el pan, se quedó en la sala entretenida con la lectura, pero al salir ya no estaba.

Al no encontrarla en ninguna de las dos casas, las mujeres emprendieron su búsqueda por el pueblo, pero nada las prepararía para lo que se encontrarían. El establo de dragones era el único lugar en el que no habían buscado. Al llegar allí se encontraron a la niña sentada en el centro del lugar, jugando alegremente con las crías de dragón rescatadas, y abrazando con fuerza a una Nader mortífera azul. Alrededor de ellas grandes dragones se encontraban recostados, creando un círculo protector alrededor de las crías y protegiendo a Astrid como si fuera una de ellas. Fue realmente difícil sacar a la chica de allí, ya que al acercarse los dragones que habían sido pacíficos en su traslado, enfurecían y empezaban a bramar, liberando fuego de sus fosas nasales. La situación fue tensa, y sólo se calmó cuando la niña se paró voluntariamente y caminó hacia su madre. Los dragones le abrieron paso como si de su alfa se tratara. Las mujeres quedaron atónitas y decidieron no hablar de lo sucedido.

.

.

 _ **Parte 3. Hay un dragón raro que me sigue a todas partes.**_

.

.

.

Era el sexto cumpleaños de la pequeña Astrid, y lo único que deseaba era que su madre la dejara entrenar con las guerreras de su tribu.

-Te he dicho mil veces que eres muy joven – comentó la madre

\- Me lo merezco, he estudiado cada libro que me has dado – replicó la chica- además he estado entrenándome en mi habitación, y sabes que soy talentosa. He practicado con la espada, pero ahora quiero ser una experta con el hacha, no creo que quieras que abra un hueco en la pared ¿o sí? –dijo la niña en tono juguetón.

\- ¡Es peligroso!, hay muchas otras actividades en las que podrías formarte, todos los trabajos son importantes. Si quieres ser reina algún día debes comprenderlo.

\- Es por eso que no quiero ser reina – dijo la rubia haciendo pucheros – ¡seré una guerrera!, salvaré niños y dragones como lo haces tú, pero sobre todo, volaré sobre Stormfly y recorreremos el mundo.

\- Sabes que los dragones no son mascotas – replicó su madre con seriedad – son enviados de los dioses para protegernos, pero sobre todo para mostrarnos el camino. Son sagrados para nosotras y me sorprende que aún no lo comprendas. Stormfly crecerá, y cuando llegue el momento partirá a su mundo con los suyos.

Al escuchar a su madre la niña rompió en llanto y corrió a su habitación, en donde se encerró a llorar. – Stormfly es mi mejor amiga y no me abandonaría – pensó para sí misma. Y en un acto de desobediencia tomó el hacha que había escondido bajo su cama y corrió al bosque, escapando por la ventana de su habitación.

Keikruk tenía un espeso bosque a las afueras del pueblo y tras él no había más que agua y ocasionalmente, la cabeza de la criatura que soportaba la gran isla sobre su espalda. Astrid se internó en lo profundo de la vegetación rápidamente y empezó a lanzar su hacha contra los árboles, creando marcas insanas para una niña de apenas 6 años. La tarde moría lentamente y casi era hora de regresar, aún estaba enojada con su madre, pero el pastel de moras que la esperaba en casa, valía tragarse el orgullo. Astrid tomó un gran impulso y lanzó su hacha con todas sus fuerzas, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver salir a un pequeño dragón blanco entre los arbustos, el cual si no se movía sería golpeado. La angustia se apoderó de la niña, quien gritó tan fuerte como pudo para ahuyentar al dragón, Al escucharla, la criatura solo giró la cabeza y disparó una misteriosa llama al hacha, deshaciendo la madera del mango de inmediato. El dragón ya a salvo corrió hacia la niña y se aferró a su pierna como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Astrid estaba espantada, siempre había sido amiga de los dragones. A decir verdad, más que de los humanos, pero nunca había sido mordida. Curiosamente la mordida no dolía, solo parecía que el dragón no iba a soltarse. La pequeña probó cada truco que sabía para liberar su pierna. Sin embargo, entre más trataba de liberarse el dragón más apretaba, finalmente y casi por instinto, Astrid se agachó para tratar de alzar al animal, y este liberó su pierna. Al verse libre, soltó al dragón y corrió a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Entró con sigilo por la ventana, y observó al dragón blanco durmiendo sobre su cama, desde entonces nunca más se separó de ella.

.

.

.

 _ **Parte 4. No ha nacido hombre capaz de arrebatarme el cielo.**_

.

.

..

Astrid tenía ya 15 años cumplidos, y pese a los esfuerzos de su madre se había convertido en una guerrera. Cada habitante de Keikruk tenía un arte, un oficio y una profesión. El arte era aquello con que robabas sonrisas a los tuyos. La niña había aprendido a tocar el arpa y el violín. Sin embargo, su verdadero talento estaba en la composición, la creatividad desbordaba de ella. El oficio era aquello con que ganabas dinero y contribuías a la economía de la tribu, Astrid era particularmente mala en esta parte, cuando iba a los pueblos del norte solía llevar el arpa y cantar en las plazas. Sin embargo, no ganaba mucho pese a su talento. Muchas personas se acercaban a escucharla, pero en sus palabras " _eran unos tacaños_ ", por lo que terminó por cambiar de oficio y convertirse en investigadora de dragones, al fin y al cabo era algo que se le daba bien, aunque por lo que no ganaba un peso. Y finalmente su profesión, _guerrera_. A sus 15 años ya participaba de misiones complejas, había sido elegida como la mejor novata, lo que le valió un puesto en las grandes ligas. Su estrategia era impecable y pese a su inexperiencia, sus sugerencias habían llevado a importantes victorias sobre los cazadores y traficantes.

Astrid era siempre acompañada por dos dragonas, una hermosa Nader azul, _Stormfly_ , y una extraña dragona blanca, que no solía dejarse ver por personas ajenas a la tribu las guerreras blancas. Nunca hubo otros de su especie, no importaba cuanto recorriera e investigara. Winstar, como decidió llamarla pertenecía a una especie llamada por su tribu como Light fury, ya que su color blanco escarchado, le permitía refugiarse en las nubes y camuflarse con la luz, y su potente disparo de plasma era más fuerte que los ataques de otros dragones.

Astrid se había entrenado en el conocimiento de dragones visitando a una ermitaña que tenía un santuario de dragones más allá del archipiélago bárbaro, Val como solía llamarla, era toda una experta. La mujer había convivido únicamente con dragones durante años, y le había enseñado a la joven, todo lo que sabía sobre estas magníficas criaturas.

La rubia pese a su juventud ya había observado los horrores del mundo, muchas veces había tenido que ir a los pueblos a dar un digno ritual de despedida a aquellos que habían sido cruelmente masacrados por los traficantes, principalmente ancianos, hombres y mujeres mayores, de quienes no podían obtener ganancia alguna. La joven, creció no sólo en edad, había aprendido a hablar tres lenguas de forma fluida, lo que la convertía en un gran apoyo a la hora de comunicarse con los rescatados. Era ahora una mujer fuerte e independiente, por lo que fue seriamente considerada como una futura reina por más que detestase la idea.

La guerrera había dejado de ir con sus amigas a tocar a las tribus, estaba harta de las insinuaciones y comentarios descarados que recibía de los hombres del pueblo, pero sobre todo de los regaños y castigos que recibía por golpearlos con el mango de su hacha. No había hogar en Keikruk que no hubiese recibido ayuda de la adolescente como un castigo de la reina.

Ventino su amiga humana más cercana y compañera de travesuras, solía burlarse de ella mencionando como sería una excelente esposa, ya que como parte de su castigo había tenido que ayudar en la confección de ropa, la cocina, pero sobre todo la limpieza. Astrid se encogía de hombros y mencionaba que no había nacido hombre capaz de enamorarla, pero sobretodo no existía aquel capaz de arrebatarle el cielo.

.

.

 _ **Parte 5. La niña rara se ha convertido en princesa**_

.

.

Un fuerte sonido se escuchó provenir de la casa más grande del pueblo de Keikruk, las mujeres que caminaban rumbo al gran salón sonrieron al ver a una joven rubia salir con una gran jarra de su famoso Yaknok. Una bebida cuyo amargo sabor haría llorar al más fuerte de los hombres. Al cruzar sus miradas se regalaron una sonrisa cómplice, pues sabían que dicho brebaje, había sido especialmente preparado para alguno de los pretendientes de la joven.

-Astrid, ¿no pensarás llevar esa bebida tuya al mercado del norte o sí? – preguntó una mujer de mediana edad a su hija de dieciocho años.

-Madre, para tu información mi Yaknok es muy popular entre los lugareños, todos se acercan a probarlo al enterarse que es preparado por mí, y con él me aseguro de no ser cortejada por ellos nuevamente. – respondió la joven riendo entre dientes.

-Como sea, hoy nadie irá a comerciar. Has sido seleccionada como posible futura líder de Keikruk. Debes honrar la confianza que tu pueblo ha puesto en ti. Aceptarás tu designación en caso de que seas elegida para portar el anillo de la princesa.

-¡Claro, porque mi designación no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que tú seas la actual reina! –replicó la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

\- Hoy te serán reveladas las virtudes que las ancianas vieron en ti, hasta entonces deja de menospreciarte. Eres una de nuestras mejores guerreras, así que ve a arreglarte y dirígete al gran salón, yo aún tengo algo de trabajo que hacer. Por cierto, llevaré a Winstar y Stormfly conmigo, sólo en caso de que decidas escapar. – La mujer de profundos ojos color miel y negra cabellera trenzada guiñó un ojo a su hija y se unió a las mujeres que observaban sonrientes.

El gran salón del pueblo de Keikruk era sin duda majestuoso, por todo el alto techo de yeso, estaban grabados diferentes momentos de la creación del universo. Pero lo que más resaltaba en la gran cúpula, eran las mujeres y los dragones que se encontraban en el interior. Había mujeres de diferentes edades y rasgos físicos, todas y cada una de ellas vestidas de blanco.

La puerta del gran salón se abrió para dar paso a la hermosa rubia que era halada hacia el interior por su mejor amiga Ventino. Astrid, llevaba su cabello tan solo con una pequeña trenza en forma de corona, dejando sus largos cabellos rubios caer sobre sus caderas. Contrario a las demás mujeres en el salón tan solo su blusa era de color blanco y de esta sobresalía una placa de un fino metal que protegía su cuello, dando a entender que bajo dicha prenda se encontraba su armadura. La falda en sí misma estaba formada por placas del mismo metal unidas grácilmente, cada una de ellas adornada con hermosos bordes dorados en las puntas.

-¡Astrid Hofferson, te estábamos esperando para dar lectura al veredicto! – dijo una anciana desde una pequeña tarima.

\- Ofrezco disculpas por mi tardanza, pero como comprenderán al estar todas aquí reunidas nuestras fronteras están desprotegidas. Así que me tomé el trabajo de hacer una ronda de vigilancia y como verán mis dos dragonas acompañantes están durmiendo plácidamente junto a mi madre, por lo que tuve que caminar –dijo la chica inocentemente haciendo que las mujeres estallaran a carcajadas ante la intervención de la joven, quien tomó su lugar junto a las otras dos candidatas y esperó la intervención de la anciana, cruzando los dedos para no ser seleccionada.

-¡No ha sido una decisión fácil! – dijo la anciana al pueblo reunido – las tres candidatas son poseedoras de grandes virtudes y capacidades, que las hacen dignas de guiarnos por el camino que los dioses han seleccionado para nosotras.

-Como sabrán somos una aldea de sólo mujeres, todas y cada una de ustedes ha nacido en una tribu diferente a la nuestra, pero la guerra y la avaricia de la humanidad nos han despojado de nuestros hogares. Todas las aquí presentes somos huérfanas de nuestra familia biológica, pero hermanas en nuestro dolor, alegrías y sueños. Hemos decidido vivir juntas, en paz, como una muestra de la capacidad de amar pese a las diferencias. Pero sobre todo hemos decidido impartir las enseñanzas de los dioses, quienes nos eligieron para llevar un mensaje al mundo y castigar a aquellos que maltratan a la creación. Hoy hemos seleccionado a quien heredará el liderazgo de nuestra tribu en caso tal de que nuestra actual reina sea impedida de continuar gobernando.

-No existen lazos sanguíneos entre nosotras y aunque los hubiera, ser hijo de un jefe no te hace apto para liderar una tribu. Nosotras hemos elegido generación tras generación a la más hábil, lista y talentosa de nuestras guerreras, y estas tres jóvenes han sido elegidas por ustedes. Sin embargo, sólo hemos de seleccionar a una, a la que todas las demás llamaremos princesa de aquí en adelante, y reina cuando sea coronada como tal.

-¡Astrid Hofferson ponte de pie!- dijo otra de las ancianas señalando a la joven con su bastón- has demostrado tener la inteligencia para guiarnos a la victoria, y la sensibilidad para guiarnos por el camino de la luz. Has sido respetuosa de nuestras tradiciones, sin que esto te impida pensar por ti misma y luchar por lo que sientes correcto. Eres una de nuestras guerreras más capaces, y una de nuestras hermanas más queridas, pero sobretodo tienes el don de la entrega, cada paso que has dado en tu camino ha sido para honrar la vida, has amado y protegido a los tuyos, y es por eso que hemos considerado que eres la indicada para portar el anillo de la princesa, ¡acércate!

La rubia caminó sorprendida hacía el estrado donde se hallaba una pequeña niña sosteniendo un anillo de plata, el cual le fue puesto en el dedo del corazón de su mano derecha, una vez hecho esto las ancianas que se encontraban junto a ella observaron con asombro como unas letras se tallaban en el anillo, y se establecía la imagen de un lirio dorado en el centro, junto a las palabras " _amor real_ ". Las mujeres miraban atónitas lo sucedido. Sin embargo, un gran gozo las invadió, pues sabían que habían encontrado a la princesa prometida en la leyenda.

.

.

 **Notas de Autor:**

Kekruk, significa Cielo del sur, y es de dónde provienen los dioses Josh, Kre y Akainik quienes por cierto son hermanos. En el siguiente capítulo tendremos un poco de Hiccup, y finalmente y sin más preámbulos dejaremos que nuestra singular pareja se conozca.

El yaknok es la bebida que prepara Astrid en el corto "el regalo del furia nocturna", todos recordamos como nuestro amado Hiccup lo bebió.


	3. Hiccup, heredero de Berk

**Hola, quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi historia, estoy gratamente sorprendida, pensé que por un tiempo escribiría para mi misma. De verdad muchas gracias. Me quería disculpar por la estética, primera vez que uso la plataforma de FanFiction para escribir, trataré de mejorar.**

 **En este capítulo veremos un poco de quien es él. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3.** _Hiccup, el heredero de Berk._

.

.

 _ **Parte 1. El hijo del jefe nació más pequeño de lo que se esperaba**_

.

.

El invierno había azotado con fuerza al pueblo de Berk. Sin embargo, lo único que se escuchaba aquella noche eran los quejidos de la mujer que pronto daría a luz. Esta no era una noche cualquiera, hoy nacería el primogénito de Estoico el Vasto, jefe de la tribu. Pese a que era casi de madrugada, los pobladores esperaban noticias en el gran salón. La preocupación era evidente en sus rostros, pues no se esperaba el nacimiento hasta ya entrada la primavera. El silencio sepulcral fue interrumpido por el estruendo de las puertas al abrirse, un hombre irrumpió violentamente en el lugar.

-¡Ha nacido!, gritó el hombre de rubia barba trenzada y una sola mano.

De inmediato el pueblo de Berk entró en júbilo, había nacido el heredero, su futuro jefe.

Minutos más tarde entró el ahora nuevo padre, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro exclamó - ¡Ha nacido! – pero nada lo prepararía para la reacción de su pueblo, quien rompió en risas, Bocón lo había hecho de nuevo, se le había adelantado en dar la gran noticia. El neonato había sido dado a luz dos meses antes de lo previsto, por lo cual era pequeño y frágil. Valka, la madre primeriza temía que no lo lograra. Sin embargo, sí que sobreviviría, había un destino esperando por él.

El pueblo de Berk estaba situado en el archipiélago bárbaro, específicamente a 12 días al norte del calvario y unos cuantos grados al sur de muere de frio. Está situado justo sobre el meridiano de la tristeza. Si tuviera que describirlo en una palabra sería tenaz. Al menos una vez al mes libraban fieras batallas contras las bestias, cómo solían llamar a los dragones, que frecuentaban el pueblo en busca de alimento, Los reptiles alados rara vez se llevaban a los humanos, las bajas resultaban del enfrentamiento entre los dos bandos. Sin embargo, una noche en medio de una redada todo cambió, Valka la esposa del jefe había sido llevada por un dragón, dejando a su hijo de apenas un año de nacido.

.

.

 _ **Parte 2. Hay un niño raro en el pueblo de Berk**_

.

.

El pequeño Hiccup, como decidieron llamarlo sus padres por su reducido tamaño, creció diferente a los demás. Desde una tierna edad se maravilló por las criaturas mágicas, y se enamoró perdidamente de la noche, quien le servía de cómplice para que dejara volar su imaginación. Había una particular situación con el chico, nunca estaba dónde debería estar, razón por la cual desde los 10 años se había convertido en ayudante de Bocón en la fragua de Berk. Nadie entendía nunca lo que hacía, solía encerrarse noches enteras en su cuarto a crear complicados diseños de máquinas e inventos, que sin saberlo eran mucho más avanzados a su época.

El niño era extremadamente bajo y delgado, se veía prematuro en cada aspecto de su vida. Era frágil, lo que le costó las burlas de sus contemporáneos, a quienes creció envidiando por su fuerza y capacidad. Creció ambicionando el reconocimiento de su pueblo, pero sobretodo el de su padre, para quien estaba seguro no era más que una vergüenza, que sólo cambiaría si lograba una simple tarea, convertirse en un asesino de dragones. El único problema era que por más que comiera y se esforzara, no parecía dejar de ser una espina parlanchina.

Berk había luchado contra dragones durante siete generaciones, solían derribarlos y capturarlos para entrenar, mejorando así las probabilidades del pueblo de sobrevivir a cada redada. Conocían las fortalezas y debilidades de cada una de las especies. Sin embargo, había una que resultaba un misterio para el experimentado pueblo. Desde hacía algunos años se había sumado un misterioso dragón, que se camuflaba en la noche, y que parecía solo aparecer en Berk. Los rumores del furia nocturna, como decidieron llamarlo, se expandieron rápidamente por el archipiélago bárbaro lo que causó un profundo temor. Cada vez que el dragón aparecía, los guerreros perdían la batalla, pues no podían enfrentarse a aquello que desconocían.

Los berkianos carecían de cualquier información de las furias nocturnas, pero lo que más curioso resultaba era por qué en cada redada parecía haber solo uno, como si desde la oscuridad comandara a los demás dragones y sobre todo ¿por qué Berk?, ¿qué había en aquella isla que atraía tanto a este dragón? El único capaz de responder estas preguntas sería el pequeño Hiccup, aquel joven que a sus quince años, no sólo había derribado al misterioso dragón, sino que se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

.

.

 _ **Parte 3. ¿Ha nacido un "héroe" en el pueblo de Berk?**_

.

.

Hiccup había sido seleccionado para matar a su primer dragón. Él sabía lo equivocada que estaba su tribu, y en un intento de convencerlos sobre la bondad de los reptiles, la verdad salió a la luz. Chimuelo, el furia nocturna oculto por el joven, fue capturado. El niño fue repudiado por su propio padre. Los Guerreros usaron al dragón para dirigirse al nido, dónde se enfrentarían a la muerte roja. Una colosal bestia que forzaba a los otros dragones a atacar aldeas humanas.

Los Berkianos estaban perdidos, no había forma de hacer frente a tal situación. Sin embargo, cuando se habían resignado a lo peor, vieron perplejos como el niño se montó en el lomo del furia nocturna y usando su gran inteligencia se alzó victorioso sobre la muerte roja. _El conquistador de dragones había nacido_. La batalla le costó a Hiccup una de sus extremidades inferiores, pero a cambio recibió la aceptación que buscaba, su pueblo apenado por su error incluyó a los dragones en su cultura, y se disculpó con el niño, que les ensenó que lo diferente no es malo, sólo diferente.

.

.

 _ **Parte 4. Desventuras de un jinete de dragón**_

.

.

Hiccup, ya no era un niño, durante su pubertad se dedicó a eliminar las diferencias entre dragones y humanos. A transformar la cultura de su pueblo. Obtuvo el valor y el respeto que merecía, creció y se transformó en un apuesto joven, A decir verdad, siguió siendo flaco, terco y extraño, pero capaz. Su tribu entendió que él era diferente, y que diferente era genial. Con dieciocho años, ya había salvado a su pueblo unas cuantas veces, había participado de una guerra, actuando como mediador y castigando a los injustos. Había fundado la primera academia de dragones y había expandido los horizontes de los suyos por todo el archipiélago bárbaro. Se había mudado de Berk y había fundado la orilla del dragón junto con sus jinetes. Aquellos que antes lo atemorizaban eran ahora sus amigos y fieles escuderos, montaban dragones y descubrían juntos nuevas tierras.

Los jinetes de dragón, se convirtieron en leyendas, los cinco jóvenes y sus cuatro dragones, eran ahora conocidos más allá del archipiélago bárbaro. Especialmente en el gremio de cazadores, contra quienes lucharon y conquistaron. Perdieron su nuevo hogar, pero devolvieron la esperanza a todo el mundo, el huevo del alfa de todos los dragones había sido rescatado y puesto bajo la custodia de alguien capaz de mantenerlo oculto y a salvo.

Hiccup era ahora un " _héroe_ " o al menos así lo veían las personas cercanas a él. Sin embargo, para sí mismo era diferente, jamás negaría todos sus logros, eran evidentes tan solo al poner un pie en Berk, pero para él había algo más, sentía que en algún lugar algo o alguien esperaba por él.

.

.

 _ **Parte 5. Hay una sirena en el risco más alto**_

.

A sus veinte años ya era todo un explorador, había desarrollado todos sus talentos. Hiccup era el orgullo de su tribu, el mejor jinete de dragones de todos los tiempos, un pacifista que alzó lazos de amistad entre Berk, Alvin y la isla de los marginados, Heather y Dagur de la Isla Berserker, Itali de las doncellas aladas, y Mala de la tribu de los defensores del Ala. Las capacidades intelectuales del joven eran indiscutibles, su capacidad de crear modernizó su aldea, su cartografía era impecable, su discurso convincente, su estrategia eficaz. El romance nunca había estado a la orden el día, era obstinado y no solía tener mucho tiempo o interés. Alguna vez puso sus ojos en Heather, la hermosa hermana de Dagur, jefe de la isla Berserker, pero no insistió demasiado en el asunto y terminó por resignarse a verla al lado de su mejor amigo Fishlegs. Hiccup no deseaba nada que pudiese atarlo a la tierra, era un alma libre cuyo único deseo era descubrir más y más.

Hiccup solía explorar solo. Le permitía tomarse el tiempo de cartografiar a su ritmo, incluyendo el mayor número de detalles posibles. Los nombres con los que denominaba las tierras que descubría, harían pensar que no se tomaba su trabajo en serio, pero no había alguien capaz plasmar tantos detalles en papel como él. Ya llevaba 10 días explorando los límites de su archipiélago, pronto regresaría a Berk para abastecerse. Fue entonces cuando una gran ráfaga de viento voló sobre él y a lo lejos pudo distinguir la fina silueta de un dragón, de su propio dragón, Hiccup corrió a montar a Chimuelo, e iniciar la persecución. El dragón que volaba entre las nubes era prácticamente invisible a sus ojos, sólo los cambios en las corrientes de viento lo guiaban, llevándolo por un camino que nunca había recorrido. Pronto ya no había que seguir, no tenía sentido que fuese un furia nocturna, habría sobresalido en el blanco cielo, se trataba de algo más. El joven estaba más que frustrado, no había encontrado una nueva especie de dragón en años. A decir verdad, desde que habían dejado la orilla del dragón. El creía firmemente que Chimuelo no podría ser el único, e insistiría siempre en la búsqueda de un compañero para su amigo. Decidió volar un poco más al norte, dentro de aquellas espesas nubes, sin esperarse jamás con lo que se toparía, Su destino quizá lo golpearía de frente.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de Autor:**

Kenékik, significa Cielo del Oeste, y es de dónde provienen los dioses Kren y Shenrr quienes por cierto también son hermanos. Como vemos estos dioses son familia XD. En el siguiente capítulo, tendremos un poco de ella sabe de él, - él sabe de ella, y finalmente dejaremos que se conozcan de frente.

La referencia de la ubicación de Berk la copié tal cual como aparece en la primera película. Este capítulo es mucho más corto que el de Astrid, porque no se sale mucho que lo que ya vimos en la primera película y las series. La historia tiene inicio justo cuando Hipo descubre itchy armpit. Trataré de no usar mucho la palabra vikingo, ya que me suena raro ponerla con una mitología que no sea nórdica.


	4. Cuando los aliados llaman

**Hola de nuevo, quiero agradecerles a todos. Ya he terminado los preámbulos e iniciaré la historia de una forma un poco más formal. Espero no fraccionar más los capítulos, sino que los podamos leer de corrido, El texto en cursiva serán recuerdos. Como siempre ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4.** _Cuando los aliados llaman._

.

.

-¡Astrid! – gritó una angustiada Ventino a su amiga recostada en el césped.

\- ¿Qué sucede?, creí que habíamos hablado de tomar un descanso antes de llegar a casa –Respondió la perezosa rubia.

\- Hemos recibido un mensaje de Keikruk, algo grande está pasando.

Una vez dicho esto, la rubia se puso en pie y recibió la nota de manos de su amiga, " _regresen, emergencia_ ", era todo lo que decía. Tales palabras pusieron a latir con fuerza el corazón de la princesa. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que el equipo de seis guerreras abandonó Keikruk, Información de una posible gran transacción de los traficantes, las había forzado a internarse en las costas del gran continente de Wintek y ahora tras duras batallas retornarían a casa.

-Muy bien señoritas, hemos recibido una comunicación de Keikruk, se nos pide regresar –dijo la chica con autoridad a sus compañeras -No sabemos qué es lo que está sucediendo, monten a sus dragones y partamos de inmediato. Es posible que estemos bajo ataque. Sé que están cansadas y heridas, pero proteger nuestro hogar será una prioridad.

Las cinco jóvenes que miraban a su líder, asintieron con la cabeza y montaron sus dragones a toda prisa. Se encontraban tan solo a unas horas de vuelo, Ventino tomó de su hombro a un diminuto dragón rojo y le susurró – llévanos a casa- De inmediato la criatura voló en dirección a su nido, ubicado en el bosque de Keikruk. El camino de regreso fue angustiante, la zozobra y el cansancio se marcaba en el rostro de las jóvenes. Cada una de las chicas montaba su propio dragón. Astrid era acompañada por Stormfly. Sin embargo, a lo lejos siempre se divisaba la mirada vigilante de Winstar, aquel extraño dragón que sin importar qué, nunca la dejaba sola. Sus dragones eran principalmente pesadillas y naders, estos últimos eran la especialidad de su tribu. Para las guerreras blancas los dragones eran sagrados y nunca debían salir de su ambiente para servir a deseos humanos. Sin embargo, eran respetuosas de los deseos de las criaturas, podrían acompañarlas tanto como lo quisieran y abandonarlas cuando así lo decidieran. Pese a esto, ellas conocían la fidelidad de los dragones, y sabían que podían confiar ciegamente en ellos.

Tras algunas horas de viaje se pudo divisar el gran dragón marino que soportaba su pueblo. El animal no se sumergía, Las guerreras creían que los howenh las mantendrían a flote hasta el día que la profecía se cumpliera y su tribu liberara a los dioses de las cadenas invisibles de la muerte. Al sobrevolar su aldea, las jóvenes se miraron extrañadas, todo parecía particularmente normal. Excepto por el hecho de que la gran la criatura marina se encontraba ubicada realmente cerca del archipiélago bárbaro. Algo que nunca antes había sucedido. Las guerreras decidieron bajar de sus dragones directamente frente al gran salón, Astrid tomó sus cosas e ingresó a su casa, extrañándose de encontrarla fría y vacía. De inmediato entró al gran salón donde una anciana la llamó a su mesa.

-¡Has vuelto!, no las esperábamos tan pronto – comentó la anciana

-¿Dónde está mi madre?, he ingresado a casa, pero parece que no ha estado allí en un tiempo.

-Tu madre ha partido a la guerra-respondió la anciana con simpleza-Estoy a cargo ahora, pero ya que has vuelto tú lo estás.

-¡Explícate por favor!, y háblame de nuestra posición, Keikruk no suele desplazarse tan al norte, me preocupa.

La anciana acercó a la joven con su bastón curveado y respondió: - Sabes cómo funciona princesa, los dioses moverán nuestra isla a donde debamos estar. ¿Qué tal tu búsqueda, encontraste al dragón?

-Lo de la subasta resultó ser una pista falsa. Sin embargo, no podemos ignorar que hay quienes afirman que han visto al misterioso dragón. Es un hecho que vive, pero se siente como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Por otro lado… ¿cómo sabes que a Keikruk no le apetecían algunos peces bárbaros? –dijo en broma

La anciana rio ante el comentario de la joven y replicó con una sonrisa – Ya han pasado dos años desde tu coronación, esperaba que hubieras aceptado tu destino.

¡Jamás! – Afirmó Astrid en un vehemente susurro – Cómo se supone que acepte el hecho de que el alma de una diosa resida en mí, que me forzará a actuar como ella y no como lo dictan mi personalidad y mis principios. Pero sobretodo, que conoceré a un hombre de quien me enamoraré perdidamente y con quien me casaré de inmediato. Pueda que esto sea lo que Kre desee, pero jamás será lo que Astrid quiera. Nací guerrera y moriré guerrera, esto no cambiará. No cederé a este destino, no sin luchar, es por eso que decidí buscarlo, quizá el piense lo mismo que yo, y me conceda la libertad que los dioses parecen querer negarme.

\- ¡No hables así de tus dioses! – replicó la anciana con rudeza – El cielo te ha encomendado una tarea, algo que tan solo tú puedes hacer, pero que repercutirá en el futuro de hombres y mujeres inocentes. Ya tendremos nuevas pistas del dragón, por ahora concentrémonos en esta batalla. – La anciana se alejó un poco y relajó su ceño fruncido - Desde que ustedes partieron hacia Wintek, Keikruk empezó a desplazarse hacia el norte, justo en dirección al archipiélago bárbaro. Enviamos dos grupos de exploradoras, y un equipo de inteligencia, quienes identificaron una gran flota de barcos dirigiéndose al archipiélago desde el sur, tememos que entrarán por Berk. No portan escudos o algún símbolo distintivo, pero por lo sabemos su objetivo son los dragones. Hay toda una armada establecida a diez días de navegación a Berk.

-Me preocupa mucho esta situación – replicó Astrid – Keikruk no ha dejado de moverse en los últimos tres años, y no creo que sea por el sabor del pescado. A decir verdad, el tráfico de esclavos y dragones parece intensificarse, incluso cuando hemos golpeado sus finanzas, y hundido flotas enteras. Es como si la demanda no dejara de aumentar, los ataques a inocentes se han hecho cada vez más violentos, temo que llegue un momento en que no podamos hacerles frente. Y mira como es la vida, tendremos que proteger a Berk, aun cuando son ellos con sus jinetes y su "gran conquistador de dragones" quienes agudizaron el problema.

\- Sabes que no es cosa de ellos – respondió suavemente la anciana - No creo que el conquistador de dragones tuviera una mala intención. Según la información de Itali y Mala parece que los jinetes no dañan a los dragones. Aun así sabes que no los defenderé. Tu madre partió a la tribu de las doncellas aladas, les informará y deberán y proteger a los látigos afilados que allí residen, de eso ya hace 5 días. Sin embargo, las noticias son desalentadoras. Existen numerosos nidos de dragón en el archipiélago bárbaro. Y aunque están lo suficientemente protegidos, el problema está en los dragones que coexisten con los humanos, Hasta donde sabemos, se ha establecido un plan para proteger a las hembras y los bebés que están al cuidado de las doncellas aladas. Nos hemos comunicado también con Heather y Mala, para proteger al Erupciodon y los dragones de la isla Berserker, pero el problema sigue siendo Berk.

-¿Cuál es nuestra posición en distancia a Berk?, nunca hemos mapeado esta zona – preguntó Astrid en un tono serio.

-Estamos a dos días de vuelo a Berk, y medio día a la isla de las doncellas aladas, tendríamos que atravesar una buena parte del archipiélago bárbaro para llegar hasta allí, no podremos darles apoyo a tiempo –se lamentó con tristeza la anciana.

-La armada está ubicada a diez días de navegación a Berk y nosotras a dos días en vuelo, lo que implica que nos tomará cuatro días de vuelo llegar hasta la posición de los atacantes, eso si partimos de inmediato. Un escuadrón aéreo podría servir de apoyo, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿por qué no nos contactaron antes?, hubiésemos regresado de inmediato. – Preguntó la joven exasperada.

-¡Porque no teníamos planeado contactarlas! – Dijo la anciana en un tono molesto – Podemos hacernos cargo de este tipo de situaciones, tu escuadrón está haciendo más que suficiente. Es su deber buscar al dragón, y de paso ustedes están liberando esclavos, me parece suficiente para seis jovencitas que no superan los 20 años.

Entre más se alargaba la conversación, más se exasperaba Astrid, sabía que su equipo estaba cansado por los largos vuelos de regreso, incluso una de sus guerreras estaba lesionada, pero aun así, ella no era de las que se quedaba quieta y esperaba que le dijeran qué hacer.

-Déjame decirte que esta jovencita de veinte años, te pone a cargo de nuevo. No pienso dejar a mi madre sola, especialmente rodeada de gente en la que no confío. Hablaré con mi equipo y partiremos de inmediato.

La anciana quiso replicar, pero para cuando pudo hacerlo la joven ya había partido hacia el pueblo. Keikruk era un paraíso en muchos aspectos, pese a estar en la espala de un dragón, allí había todo un ecosistema, sin duda a los dioses les había costado algo de tiempo crear algo así, y las guerreras blancas se sentían honradas del regalo de sus dioses, uno que no sólo les daba un hogar, sino que además les recordaba que tenían una importante misión con el mundo. La paradisiaca "isla" no contaba con muchos habitantes, pero su sistema social de arte, oficio y profesión, les permitía perfeccionar sus talentos, y explotarlos al máximo. Su orfebrería era hermosa y se vendía a gran precio en los diferentes mercados, se especializaron en el tratamiento de metales, aleaciones y cristales, lo que les permitía la creación de herramientas más complejas. Pese a que aún trabajaban el cuero, sus vestimentas estaban hechas a base principalmente de telas como la seda y el algodón, todas de color blanco con algunos adornos dorados y plateados, dándoles a sus mujeres un aire de pureza y pulcritud.

Las casas eran un poco más normales, ya que los dragones no solían dormir con los humanos, por lo que tenían un lugar en la isla especialmente diseñado para su comodidad, o como criaturas salvajes simplemente dormían en el bosque. A decir verdad, la única que dormía con un dragón era Astrid, ya que por más que intentaron no pudieron separarla de Winstar.

Astrid montó a Winstar y se dirigió al área donde se encontraban sus amigas, a quienes explicó la grave situación, y acudió en busca de apoyo.

\- Sé que están agotadas, si les soy franca también lo estoy - explicó la joven – pero siento que debemos estar allá, somos el equipo más consistente sobre el aire, y con tantos ataques no tenemos muchas guerreras disponibles, pero sobre todo, hemos sido una familia durante los últimos años y no me creo capaz de compenetrar con alguien como lo hago con ustedes.

-No te preocupes Hofferson sabemos que somos geniales - replicó una alta y delgada señorita en un tono burlón– sabes que te seguiremos a donde vayas, así implique perseguir al mismísimo conquistador de dragones en su furia nocturna.

Una vez dicho esto toda la tensión del ambiente se disipó y las jóvenes rompieron en risas. Los rumores del conquistador de dragones se difundieron rápidamente. No había persona que no hubiese escuchado del gigante que montaba al poderoso y extinto furia nocturna, que con su mirada era capaz de hacer que cualquier dragón se pusiera a sus pies. Mucha gente lo creyó y sintió temor de él. Muchas culturas relataron la existencia de gigantes y titanes que dominaban a los hombres, e imaginarse a uno montando un dragón mitológico sonaba realmente intimidante. Pero para ellas que conocían la nobleza y tenacidad de los dragones no eran más que patrañas, y con el tiempo, se convirtió en una broma con la que se referían a cualquier cosa que pareciera imposible.

Solo cinco guerreras partieron rumbo a Berk, lamentándose de dejar a su amiga herida atrás. Cada una de ellas pidió apoyo a un dragón de la isla, ya que aquellos dragones que las acompañaron con anterioridad estaban cansados, y dada la naturaleza de las criaturas habían establecido lazos de respeto y cooperación, pero contrario a los jinetes, no había un dragón esperando permanentemente por ellas, El caso de Astrid era especial, no se trataba de no haber intentado dejar a Stormfly o Winstar para descansar, eran los mismos dragones quienes insistían en quedarse a su lado.

El vuelo sobre el archipiélago bárbaro fue largo, especialmente por que aprovecharon el tiempo para analizar cualquier cosa que les pareciera sospechosa, o que fuera potencialmente útil para librar la batalla. Decidieron no llegar a Berk directamente, lo rodearían en busca de cualquier información útil, estableciendo que tres de las guerreras se posicionarían estratégicamente en el estrecho que conduce al banco de niebla, un sitio que debía ser vigilado ya que topológicamente era una probable forma de acercarse con sigilo a Berk.

Astrid y Ventino continuaron su camino. A lo lejos vislumbraron con asombro al gran pueblo de Berk. Pese a los rumores sobre jinetes y conquistadores, nunca se acercaron realmente a esta tribu, pues según Val, los Berkianos eran guerreros de buen corazón, pero que odiaban a muerte a los dragones, algo que nunca cambiaría. Información suficiente para mantenerlas alejadas, ya que confiaban en que sus aliadas dentro del archipiélago mantendrían a salvo el mayor número de dragones posible. Desde el aire Berk era hermoso, parecía utópico ver tantos dragones conviviendo con humanos, sin duda era diferente a lo que acostumbraban, ya que aquí los dragones vivían directamente con las personas, como si cada familia hubiese adoptado su propio dragón. Astrid los miró con recelo y decidió que no aterrizarían en el pueblo, Bajaron de sus dragones en la cala de un bosque cercano, acordando que Ventino se quedaría a su cuidado y que Astrid buscaría a las suyas en el pueblo.

Astrid reconoció la vestimenta de algunos guerreros de los defensores del ala, y vislumbró a lo lejos a cizalladura, el dragón de su amiga Heather, lo que la hizo suponer que sus aliados estaban allí. Era desesperante la forma en que la gente del pueblo la miraba, como si pareciera irreal. El látigo afilado estaba descansando a las afueras de un enorme edificio, el cual esperaba fuera el gran salón. Caminó con pasos apresurados e ingresó, encontrándose con una gran cantidad de personas con rostros de angustia, todo el pueblo parecía estar agitado, indicándole que ya estaban enterados del inminente ataque.

Buen día, busco al jefe de la tribu – mencionó Astrid a un hombre que portaba un cubo de metal en la cabeza.

-El jefe Estoico está ocupado – afirmó el hombre con duda.

\- ¿Quién eres y para qué lo necesitas?– preguntó un hombre más bajo parado junto a él.

-Provengo de la tribu de las guerreras blancas, mi reina se ha desplazado a Berk, debo reunirme con ella de inmediato.

\- Hubieras empezado por ahí muchacha – afirmó el hombre, guiándola a una habitación ubicada al fondo del edificio.

\- Me temo que debes esperarla, están en medio de una cumbre de líderes, todo el consejo está reunido.

\- Lo sé, y si me lo permiten me gustaría unirme a esta reunión – respondió la rubia con simpleza.

\- El hombre abrió con suavidad la puerta, pero no pudo evitar el fuerte crujir de la misma, interrumpiendo a todos los que se encontraban allí reunidos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?, estamos en medio de algo importante –Afirmó una poderosa e imponente voz desde adentro – he dicho que no nos interrumpan de no tratarse de algo urgente.

\- Lo vez cubeta te dije que no interrumpieras al jefe – dijo el hombre de baja estatura a su alto y rubio amigo.

-Lo siento jefe fue mi culpa, no debí interrumpirlo– se lamentó cubeta.

Astrid miraba con simpatía desde afuera al extraño dúo.

\- Hay una jovencita que dice querer unirse a su reunión – mencionó el hombre.

Ante este comentario toda la sala se tensó, se miraron unos a otros como preguntándose quién era la joven o si alguien la estaba esperando. Una vez dicho esto Astrid se apresuró a entrar. Hubo un silencio sepulcral una vez ingresó a la sala, sus conocidos la miraban como si no esperaran verla allí, y los desconocidos con infinita curiosidad. De pronto una joven pelinegra atravesó corriendo la sala y se colgó del cuello de la recién llegada. – Sabía que vendrías – dijo en un suspiro.

La rubia le sonrió tiernamente y se soltó de su agarre, pero siguió sujetando su mano con firmeza, insinuándole que no la abandonaría.

\- Espero que estén teniendo un buen día pese a la situación. Si me lo permiten me gustaría quedarme y aportar a su reunión – dijo la joven en un tono firme y sin presentarse. Se pudo escuchar como los más jóvenes de la sala tragaron saliva, como si hubiesen estado conteniendo la respiración por un tiempo.

-Es una de nuestras guerreras, les pido por favor se le permita participar – informó la reina Amira, dando una mirada acusadora a su hija.

¡Puede quedarse! – Afirmó Estoico, dispuesto a continuar con la interrumpida reunión. El jefe de Berk se dispuso a explicar de nuevo la situación, señalando posiciones sobre un gran mapa dispuesto en la mesa del centro. Los aliados escuchaban atentos cada detalle de lo dicho por el corpulento hombre, mientras que los jóvenes jinetes miraban con atención a la recién llegada. Especialmente Hiccup, el heredero de Berk, quien tenía la sensación de haberla visto en algún lugar.

-¿Tenemos números? – preguntó Astrid, sintiéndose particularmente cómoda en la reunión de líderes.

-Nos hemos acercado, y creemos que habrá al menos 10 barcos por lo que esperamos enfrentar unos 150 o 200 hombres – Afirmó Mala, reina de los defensores del ala, mirando con ternura a la chica.

\- Me temo entonces que debemos planear una ofensiva, que en mi perspectiva debería ser un ataque aéreo. Atacarlos desde el mar o por tierra implica movilizar valiosos recursos y muchas personas, lo cual requerirá de una compleja logística y sería un riesgo enorme – Afirmó Astrid con convicción -Por otro lado no podemos esperarlos en Berk, son numerosos y debe ser nuestra prioridad minimizar las bajas tanto de dragones como de humanos.

-¡Me opongo! – dijo Spiteloud, representante del clan Jorguenson de Berk – Debemos atacarlos aquí, así podríamos contar con un mayor número de guerreros, los dragones nos apoyarían y saldríamos victoriosos. Conocemos nuestras tierras, tendremos la ventaja.

-Un jefe protege a los suyos – dijo la rubia en un desafiante tono – No podemos arriesgar vidas de forma innecesaria, permitirles acercarse es poner en riesgo a todo aquel incapaz de defenderse, incluidos allí niños y ancianos. Si actuamos con inteligencia podemos reducirlos en número y con suerte evitar cualquier ataque a Berk o a los otros pueblos del archipiélago. Hemos de diseñar una estrategia que nos conduzca a la victoria, desconocemos la naturaleza de nuestros enemigos, su habilidad o armamento, Es demasiado arriesgado solo esperar y defendernos cuando no sabemos cuánto daño con capaces de hacer. Sin duda alguna es mejor arriesgar poco, movilizar pequeños y efectivos grupos que nos permitan obtener información y debilitar sus fuerzas, no esperarlos y arriesgarnos a perderlo todo.

Los presentes se miraron unos a otros, la reciente discusión los pondría a elegir entre defenderse o atacar, Decidieran lo que decidieran los números no estaban a su favor, por lo cual deberían decidir y actuar rápido.

-Insisto en que aún debemos tratar de acercarnos y conciliar, sigue siendo una tercera posibilidad. – Afirmó el joven heredero, ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes.

\- Hemos estado en esta clase de situación muchas veces y el diálogo no nos ha funcionado muy bien – dijo la joven con suavidad, girándose a ver al joven de ojos verdes, - Son hombres crueles, despojados de toda humanidad. Si su objetivo son los dragones, no hay mucho que podamos decir o hacer para convencerlos de no atacar, aunque valoro el gesto de paz que ofreces. Supongo que podríamos considerarlo y no atacar hasta que nos acerquemos y comprendamos mejor la situación.

-En tal caso estoy completamente a favor de la ofensiva – dijo el joven sonriéndole a la chica – Me parece la opción más viable, y la que implica un menor riesgo para Berk.

También estoy de acuerdo – afirmó Estoico mirando a los líderes allí presentes, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

¡Entonces está decidido! –Dijo la rubia con confianza -nos desplazaremos hacia su posición y trataremos una conciliación. En caso de no lograrlo procederemos a atacar. Ahora solo resta planear la ofensiva, me preocupa la falta de información, nuestra tribu no se ha internado mucho en este archipiélago por lo que lamento no podamos aportar lo suficiente.

No te preocupes, reconocemos y agradecemos el apoyo de tu tribu hacia todos nosotros – dijo Hiccup sonriéndole a la chica -Ustedes no pertenecen a nuestro archipiélago y aun así están aquí, ofreciéndonos su ayuda para proteger a nuestra gente y nuestros dragones, incluso su reina ha venido personalmente. ¡Es más que suficiente!

Había algo en la torcida sonrisa del joven que lo hacía parecer encantador, Astrid odiaba esos momentos de debilidad en que alguien llamaba demasiado su atención, así que simplemente volteo su rostro para ver a su amiga quien aún sujetaba nerviosamente su mano, lo que la tenía más que preocupada.

El heredero de Berk tomó un enorme trozo de pergamino y lo extendió sobre la mesa, allí estaba el mapa más detallado que las guerreras hubiesen visto en la vida. – ¡Debó reconocer que tienen un excelente cartógrafo!-dijo Astrid con una amplia sonrisa-No puedo negar que este es el trabajo de un verdadero genio.

Estas palabras provocaron un intenso rubor en el joven, quien agradeció con un tímido "gracias".

Es realmente impresionante Hiccup Haddock, no sabíamos que tuvieras este talento – Mencionó Mala.

¿Tú lo hiciste? – Preguntó Astrid con interés, a lo que el castaño sólo asintió – Entonces joven Hiccup Haddock, déjame decirte que tienes un maravilloso talento, te felicito.

-Gracias -dijo el joven con una voz menos tímida, pero conservando el rosado de sus mejillas.

Muy bien señores manos a la obra – Afirmó Dagur acercándose a la mesa. Pronto sus homólogos siguieron su ejemplo, quedándose el resto del consejo y los guerreros acompañantes un poco más atrás. Hiccup y Astrid fueron los únicos no jefes en permanecer junto al mapa.

-Somos realmente pocos, sería útil si pudiéramos usar el ambiente y la topografía a nuestro favor -Afirmó la reina Amira.

El archipiélago bárbaro es bastante amplio, y las condiciones climáticas son muy variables, no creo que tengamos esa clase de información. – Mencionó en voz baja un rubio y regordete chico que jugueteaba con sus manos.

No necesariamente – respondió Astrid – si podemos posicionar a los dragones sobre el mapa podemos conocer mucho de la vegetación, el ambiente y las condiciones de cada lugar, podemos usarlo como una ventaja y basar en ello nuestra estrategia.

¡Por supuesto! – Respondió el joven emocionado -nosotros con los demás jinetes de dragón hemos censado los dragones de las diferentes áreas que visitamos.

Las guerreras blancas fijaron ahora su atención en el joven rubio, quien se había autoproclamado un jinete de dragón, algo que las había tenido intrigadas desde su llegada a Berk.

Ya veo – Afirmó Astrid con un tono de burla en su voz - Entonces señor Estoico, permítame sugerir con todo respeto la presencia del conquistador de dragones en esta reunión- Sin duda, el podrá situar las especies dominantes de dragones sobre este mapa de una forma más precisa.

Pues lo tienes justo frente a ti muchacha- Respondió Estoico orgulloso – Mi hijo Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, es el conquistador de dragones.

La pregunta de Astrid había sido malintencionada. Ante la mención de un jinete de dragón entre ellos, le pareció divertido mencionar al afamado conquistador, pero no estaba lista para tener respuesta alguna a su comentario, más allá de las risas que rompieran la tensión en el ambiente. Al escuchar la respuesta la chica alzo la vista, cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del joven Haddock, soltó la mano de Heather para llevar la suya rápidamente a su boca, y ocultar que estaba a punto de echarse a reír, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por el joven castaño.

¡Prefiero que no me llamen de esa forma!- afirmó el joven molesto-Todos aquí saben que no hago tal cosa como "conquistar dragones"

¿Entonces lo de la mano no era para eso? , siempre creí que era para eso – Mencionó un joven de largo cabello rubio trenzado y casco con cuernos.

No hermano, sabes que Hiccup les habla a los dragones y usa su aburrida voz para que le hagan caso cuando se cansan de escucharlo, es lo mismo que nosotros – Replicó una alta rubia, la cual era realmente parecida a su hermano.

Astrid ya no podría contenerse mucho más. Sin duda tendría una gran historia que contar a sus amigas esta noche, y estaba segura de que no pararía de reír y bromear al respecto por semanas.

¡Basta! – afirmó Estoico, harto de las burlas hacia su hijo – Pediste al conquistador de dragones, pues aquí lo tienes, pregunta lo que desees saber.

Astrid, se mordió la lengua en un intento de no reír en la cara del joven, que ahora la miraba con desagrado. -Te ofrezco una disculpa, de donde provengo hemos escuchado mucho del conquistador de dragones, y sin duda no eres lo que esperaba encontrarme.

Estas palabras realmente habían herido el orgullo de Hiccup. La joven era la más hermosa mujer que hubiese visto alguna vez, y desde que entró, no había hecho más que actuar con simpatía y ser amable con él, pero ahora parecía decepcionada de saber que él era el conquistador de dragones. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió esa odiosa sensación de no ser suficiente para alguien.

¿Y bien… qué deseas saber?-preguntó el joven con desdén

¿Podrías por favor ubicar las especies dominantes en cada punto del archipiélago? –Pidió la chica con una dulce y avergonzada mirada -Los dragones son criaturas realmente especiales, muchos como los terrores terribles son ampliamente generalistas y pueden habitar muchos ambientes a la vez, pese a ser muy territoriales. Pero otras especies como el Bufalord, requieren de ambientes con condiciones realmente específicas, lo que podría sernos muy útil para utilizar el ambiente a nuestro favor.

La joven al parecer no solo era hermosa e inteligente, también sentía profundo amor y curiosidad por los dragones, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por el joven, quien en un intento de cautivar su atención de nuevo, se dispuso rápidamente a ubicar las especies sobre el mapa sin dejar de sonreírle, dándole a entender que él era todo un conocedor del tema de los dragones, y sin duda alguna podría presumirle de su furia nocturna, quien por cierto no estaba allí presente y había estado actuando raro todo el día.

-¿Qué hay de las furias nocturnas?, ¿podrías ubicarlos también? -preguntó coqueta la rubia, ganándose una amplia sonrisa del chico.

-Me temo que no he encontrado tal cosa como un nido de furias nocturnas y mira que lo he buscado, pero sin duda creo que te gustaría…

-Antes de que el joven pudiese hablarle de conocer a su compañero, la joven guerrera se echó a reír con todas sus fuerzas – No tienes que explicarme nada, entiendo lo de los furia nocturna. No puedo creer que la gente tenga tanta imaginación, qué te parece si mejor hablamos de la estrategia, al fin y al cabo es lo que nos tiene aquí reunidos.

El joven se sonrojó profundamente, ya que sin notarlo habían estado conversando sólo entre ellos, ignorando al resto de los presentes, quienes los miraban con interés y no sólo por los importantes temas que discutían, sino por la forma en que se miraban, como era el caso del mismísimo Estoico el Vasto.

-¿Les importa si hecho un vistazo? – Se acercó el chico regordete, sacando a los jóvenes de sus ensoñaciones - Mi nombre es Fishlegs Ingerman, jinete de dragón y cuidador del libro de dragones. El joven se abrió paso y se posicionó junto a Hiccup.

Pronto los jinetes dieron un paso al frente así como los líderes de la isla Berserker y los defensores del ala. Juntos usando todo el conocimiento que tenían sobre dragones habían trazado una ruta de ataque y un plan que incluía a todos los miembros del archipiélago bárbaro, generándoles la ilusión de que podrían lograrlo, a excepción de Heather que aún parecía nerviosa. Las funciones eran divididas y cada tribu se comprometía para dar lugar a la difícil misión, de pronto la pelinegra dijo con preocupación.

-No estoy segura de que funcione – Pronto todos voltearon a verla, intrigados por su negatividad, especialmente Astrid, quien había sido como su hermana por muchos años, siendo su fortaleza cuando perdió a su familia y cuando se encontró con su hermano Dagur. Heather era una chica brillante y fuerte, pero ese día se le veía particularmente nerviosa.

Astrid se acercó de nuevo y tomó la mano de su amiga - ¿Todo en orden? – Preguntó la rubia – ¿Fuiste tú quien envió el mensaje no es así?- La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo siento sé que estabas muy lejos, y has hecho un gran esfuerzo para venir hasta aquí, pero hay algo que necesito decirte, y sabía que si te enterabas de la emergencia acudirías en nuestro apoyo de inmediato. – El tono de la chica dejaba leer entre líneas la gravedad de la información que tenía, haciendo que todos la miraran expectantes. – Antes de venir a Berk tuve la oportunidad de sobrevolar su armada, y he reconocido un símbolo tatuado en el rostro de un hombre. Tan sólo lo portaba él, el resto parecían limpios, pero sin duda alguna era el símbolo de Kwányip- Dicho esto el ambiente se tensó de inmediato, todos se miraron impactados y los representantes de Berk parecían desconcertados.

Astrid se acercó a su amiga y besó su frente, acarició su mejilla y dijo -"Te juro por mi vida que nada te sucederá ni a ti ni a los tuyos"-. Su expresión cambió de inmediato, se tornó sería y oscura.

-¿Qué es Kwányip? Preguntó Hiccup.

Astrid ignorando la pregunta del chico miró fijamente al jefe de Berk y dijo: - Solicito que todos los miembros del consejo de Berk abandonen la sala. Señor Estoico el Vasto, lamento decirle que la situación ha cambiado, le pido con todo respeto que llame a su lado a las dos personas en quienes más confíe, y que el resto de su gente se retiré de inmediato.

La gente de Berk miró con sorpresa a Astrid, pero más impactante fue como todos los líderes a excepción de Dagur secundaron su propuesta, la reunión no continuaría hasta que estuvieran solos.

 **Notas de Autor:**

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, en el próximo capítulo sabremos un poco más de qué es lo que está pasando y Astrid pondrá contra la pared al pobre Hiccup. Espero empezar a resolver algunas cosas que han quedado abiertas. Por cierto Wintek significa cielo del Este y es de donde proviene el Dios Kenos.

En total son 4 cielos y en la historia corresponderán a lugares especialmente amados por los dioses, y que poseen algo particular.

Esta no es la primera vez que Hipo y Astrid se encuentran, aunque ellos aún no lo saben.


	5. El enemigo oculto

**Hola de nuevo, Como en cada capítulo inicio dándoles las gracias, estoy gratamente sorprendida por la cantidad de personas que han leído mi fic, me alegra que les esté gustando o eso espero, cualquier cosa que no les guste o que les gustaría pónganla en los comentarios. Como siempre ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 5. El enemigo oculto.**

.

.

Todos en la sala se miraban impactados, los aliados esperaban la respuesta de Estoico el Vasto, quien ante la presión de sus homólogos, no tuvo más que pedir a su gente que se retirara, excepto por Hiccup y su amigo Bocón.

-Muy bien, ahí los tienes, ¿qué es eso tan grave que no pueden escuchar los miembros de mi consejo? – preguntó Estoico expresando molestia.

-Creí que teníamos un acuerdo -dijo Mala en un tono herido- Ahora vendrán por nosotros.

-¿Y si es por el cementerio de dragones? – sugirió Heather,

Todos los presentes empezaron a divagar y hacer sugerencias, lo que tenía exasperados a los Berkianos y a Dagur, quienes no entendían nada y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Estoico golpeo la mesa con su puño cerrado. Ante eso la reina Amira exclamó:

-Lamento la incómoda situación, ni siquiera yo sé cómo explicarle esto. Parecerá una locura pero necesito que escuche y atienda con atención. Nosotras pertenecemos a la tribu de las guerreras blancas, habitantes de Keikruk. Hemos dedicado nuestra vida a seguir los mandatos de los dioses, así como nuestras hermanas las doncellas aladas. Sin embargo, nuestra misión es un poco más cruda. Nos dedicamos a rescatar a inocentes de los vejámenes de la guerra y la avaricia del hombre. Especialmente luchamos contra traficantes de esclavos y cazadores de dragones. En medio de nuestra labor conocimos a Mala de los defensores del ala, acordando juntos la protección del Erupciodon y el resguardo de la posición del Vanaheim, el cementerio de dragones. Por otro lado, Heather de la isla Berserker, ha sido cercana a nuestra gente durante toda su vida. Los defensores del ala, doncellas aladas, guerreras blancas y ahora Berserkers, hemos mantenido un acuerdo de protección a los dragones del archipiélago bárbaro. Sin embargo, por su difusa relación con estas criaturas Berk no fue incluido, y en parte por eso estamos aquí hoy – Los berkianos se tensaron ante las declaraciones de la reina Amira, quien entre líneas les permitía leer que no confiaban del todo en ellos. Así mismo se sentía extraño saber que eran excluidos de tan importante acuerdo.

-Hemos visto con preocupación cómo los ataques a las aldeas humanas y nidos de dragón se han intensificado con el tiempo. Pese a que pareciera que en el archipiélago bárbaro existe la paz, en el exterior la situación es muy diferente. Existen organizaciones conformadas por seres malvados que se han dedicado a atacar a inocentes, reduciendo el valor de la vida.  
Lo peor, es que pareciera que más y más personas se suman a sus creencias, lo que fortalece su economía.

-Berk al igual que en el resto del archipiélago bárbaro, es ahora respetuoso de los derechos de mujeres y dragones –dijo la reina Amira -A decir verdad, lo único que nos preocupa es el establecimiento de una cultura patriarcal, pero entendemos que es intrínseco a su ustedes y hace parte de sus tradiciones. El problema es que no es así en otras partes. Esta organización ataca aldeas humanas tomando a mujeres y niños, a quienes venden como esclavos, subastando su virginidad y libertad, sometiéndolos a toda clase de aberraciones carnales y emocionales. Aquellos que sean aptos para ser comercializados, lo serán. Jamás vimos tanta crueldad como ahora. No sólo esclavizan a hombres, mujeres y niños, sino que aniquilan al resto de la población del pueblo, quemándolo todo a su partida y eliminando física y culturalmente naciones enteras. En cuanto a los dragones, los más pequeños son comercializados como mascotas, por lo que les quitan sus dientes y alteran su capacidad de producir fuego o ácido, mientras que los grandes son sacrificados para la obtención de materia prima.

Al oír esto los Berkianos se miraron con horror entre sí, a sabiendas de que esto no era lo único.

\- Como guerreras, nos hemos dedicado a liberar prisioneros, reubicar dragones y humanos que lo han perdido todo. Así como a atacar a este tipo de organizaciones, quienes por cierto creemos firmemente se dirigen hacia Berk. Existen condiciones especiales que les ayudan a fijar sus blancos, una aldea con muchas mujeres y niños será más apetecida por los traficantes. Así como aquellos lugares con muchos dragones, como es el caso del archipiélago bárbaro. Este es un lugar de difícil acceso, por lo que pensamos que estaban a salvo, pero ahora, vemos con preocupación que no es así. Si han venido desde tan lejos hasta aquí es porque hay algo que les interesa.

-¿Vienen por nuestros dragones? – preguntó Hiccup con preocupación.

-No estoy del todo segura del por qué vienen hacia aquí – Mencionó la reina - A decir verdad no creo que sea por los dragones. Las especies que mencionaste son comunes y abundantes en otras regiones. Así que me atrevería afirmar que no es por ellos que los han fijado como blanco, aun así esto no les impedirá capturarlos si tienen la oportunidad.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? – Preguntó Hiccup –Si fuera por las mujeres, se habrían situado por el otro extremo del archipiélago y amenazado a las doncellas aladas, pero ¿por qué Berk? Y ¿por qué esto es algo que no pueda saber el resto del consejo?

\- Los ataques de cada flota de traficantes son diferentes – mencionó Astrid – Existen unos grupos más violentos que otros. Algunos sólo cazan dragones, otros sólo esclavizan personas, pero este que se ha situado frente a su archipiélago es especial. Ellos no persiguen objetivos económicos, aun cuando se benefician de los saqueos. Su única misión en el mundo es exterminar física y culturalmente a las poblaciones, y por su ubicación, podemos intuir que Berk es el primero en su lista. Eso implica que debemos intervenir de inmediato, por que donde pongan un pie en Berk, la historia de su pueblo habrá terminado. -Al oír esto los tres hombres tragaron saliva, nunca desde las siete generaciones que habían estado allí se había escuchado de una amenaza como esta.

-Pero aún hay algo más importante que he de mencionar – dijo Astrid – Si alguno de los hombres porta el símbolo que mencionó Heather, esto indica que se trata de un seguidor de Kwányip, lo que implica en primer lugar que se trata de guerreros muy poderosos, y en segundo lugar que vienen tras algo específico. Es aquí donde todos haremos un acto de confianza y confesaremos, porque si ellos están aquí es porque algo o alguien los ha atraído.

\- En nombre de los defensores del ala puedo afirmar que el Erupciodon es el único dragón de extraña naturaleza que se encuentra en nuestra isla – dijo Mala con firmeza – Por supuesto que otros dragones habitan nuestros bosques, pero no hemos observado nada diferente a las especies habituales. Por lo que a no ser que haya un dragón misterioso al que no hayamos visto aun, puedo apostar por la inocencia de mi tribu.

-La intención no es que nos señalemos entre nosotros, aquí no se trata de culpables o inocentes. A decir verdad, no sabemos si se trata de un dragón, pero de ser el caso debemos poner segura a la criatura – Mencionó la reina Amira. Rápidamente los tres hombres de Berk se miraron y dijeron al unísono "Chimuelo"

\- ¿Quién es Chimuelo? - Preguntó Astrid de inmediato

-Es un furia nocturna y el único hasta donde sabemos – Afirmó Estoico.

-Las furias nocturnas son una especie mitológica según mi tribu – dijo Astrid con duda - ¿quién determinó que este dragón pertenecía a esta especie? Cuando escuchamos del furia nocturna siempre creímos que se trataba de otra especie a la que habían denominado así o simplemente de una equivocación.

\- Hace unos años durante las redadas de dragones, empezó a aparecer un dragón que se camuflaba en la noche y que parecía siempre ser el único en su especie. – Contó Bocón - Durante años creímos que lideraba los ataques y temimos de él. El nombre hace referencia a la potencia de su disparo y al hecho de que parece ser un dragón nocturno, nosotros mismos lo llamamos así.

\- ¿Han visto o escuchado de otros como él?- Preguntó Astrid - Me resisto a creer que se trate realmente de un furia nocturna. Para estar seguros necesito conocerlo de inmediato, si resulta ser el mitológico dragón, podría ser la causa del ataque ¿En dónde se encuentra?

-Chimuelo ha estado actuando raro desde ayer – Mencionó Hiccup – Puedo guiarte hasta el si lo deseas.

\- ¡Pues que así sea! – Afirmó la reina Amira – Ustedes dos vayan por ese dragón, nosotras avisaremos a Keikruk de esta emergencia. Haremos que cada guerrera disponible nos ayude en la protección de Berk. Debemos además informar a las doncellas aladas, deben estar alerta por si acaso. Nosotros continuemos con la reunión.

-Throk envía un mensaje a nuestra tribu para que refuerce la seguridad del Erupciodon –dijo Mala con firmeza – no podemos estar seguros aún que Chimuelo sea su objetivo.

\- Los Berserker informaremos a nuestra gente también, mi hermano Hiccup ha hecho demasiado por nosotros, es hora de devolver el favor. – Mencionó Dagur –No te preocupes hermano, no dejaremos que nada malo le pase a tu dragón.

\- Considero que continuemos con la estrategia de la ofensiva, por favor que lo que aquí sea dicho no salga de esta sala, ya que esto pondrá en riesgo la estabilidad de nuestras tribus. Pero sobre todo puede ponernos en gran peligro. Debemos actuar con cabeza fría, y no incurrir temor en la población. Por cierto, en caso de que confirmemos lo del dragón, Berk entrará en nuestro acuerdo – Dijo Astrid saliendo de la sala.

-¿De qué acuerdo hablan? – preguntó Hiccup siguiéndola.

-Sólo contestaré a tus preguntas después de ver al dragón.

¡Esperen! -Gritó Throk saliendo de la sala. – Partiré a nuestra isla y sería descortés no haber dicho hola o adiós.

\- No podría enojarme por algo como eso, no en una situación como esta – dijo Astrid con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Belleza divina, solo quiero que sepas que velaré por tu seguridad y protección. Si requieres de mí para cualquier cosa sabes que allí estaré. Veneraré cada paso que des en dirección a tu destino. Seré tu apoyo en cada decisión que tomes y me maravillaré de tu presencia cada día de mi vida. – Una vez dicho esto, tomó la mano derecha de Astrid y la besó posando sus labios sobre el plateado anillo.

Astrid lo miró confundida, su forma de actuar sólo podía significar que su madre o Mala le habían revelado su secreto, y que podía contar con él para su misión divina. Pero vaya forma de hacérselo saber. – Te lo agradezco supongo –dijo la princesa con duda. Una vez dicho esto ambos rompieron en risas y Throk solo sacudió su mano sobre la cabeza de Astrid, despeinando su dorado cabello. Le sonrió y le dijo -Pese a todo sigo creyendo que eres una niña tonta.

Astrid le sacó la lengua haciendo un puchero, habían sido amigos desde niños y lo consideraba como un hermano mayor que solía regañarla por todo. Casi sentía culpa de no haberle contado lo de la Diosa Kre, pero creía que entre menos personas lo supieran mejor sería.

Pese a haber observado la escena, Hiccup estaba realmente preocupado por Chimuelo, y le desesperaba verla perder el tiempo "coqueteando" con Throk, por lo que en un acto de inconciencia tomó su muñeca y empezó a halarla de camino al pueblo.

Al salir pudo oírse la voz de una jinete afirmar – si me hubiese dicho algo así cuando me propuso matrimonio quizá hubiera dicho que sí. Los jinetes se miraron entre sí y se rieron, viendo salir a su líder halando a su rubia invitada

\- ¡Suéltame! – dijo Astrid con firmeza.

-¡Esto es importante! –dijo Hiccup molesto – necesito saber si vienen por Chimuelo y tú lo único que haces es coquetear con cada persona que te encuentras, podrías tomarte tu trabajo más en serio.

La sangre de Astrid hirvió por un momento, no estaba acostumbrada a ser ofendida y menos por una razón como esta. ¿Quién se creía este chico al que ni siquiera conocía para hablarle de esa manera?, de inmediato liberó su mano en un fuerte tirón. Se tragó su orgullo y siguió caminando tras de él. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa la princesa sintió un extraño dolor en su pecho, como si una profunda tristeza la invadiera. Aun así siguió al chico, no le daría argumentos para insinuar que no se tomaba algo tan importante con seriedad. Distrajo su sensación mirando alrededor, no siempre tenía la oportunidad de entrar a la casa del jefe de una tribu y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para aprender acerca de la cultura de Berk.

Hiccup abrió la gran puerta de madera e ingresó a la casa, guiando a la rubia por una cálida habitación. La chica avanzaba lentamente detallando su alrededor, el lugar pese al frio de Berk, resultaba realmente acogedor. Había un gran sillón frente a una chimenea, el que asumió pertenecía al jefe, y junto a este algunos patos y otros animales tallados en madera. Todo el salón estaba vestido de pieles de diversos colores, dando la sensación de un cálido hogar. El joven guio a la chica hacia unas escaleras, que conducían a los dormitorios. Al llegar allí, Hiccup abrió una puerta más pequeña, e ingresó a una habitación de mediano tamaño.

-¿Chimuelo? –llamó el joven a su dragón

Al sentir la presencia de los jóvenes el dragón envío un extraño gruñido.

-Soy yo amigo – afirmó Hiccup – He traído a una amiga que quiere conocerte.

La joven entró a la oscura habitación y observó una silueta negra acurrucarse hacia un rincón. De inmediato se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de asombro, nunca había visto un dragón como ese, de inmediato le recordó a Winstar. Pero este era de un majestuoso color negro. De pronto su corazón se llenó de angustia, sintió una profunda tristeza y desesperación. Como si acabara de perderlo todo. Una gruesa lágrima rodo por su mejilla, asustándola aún más, no entendía que era lo que le sucedía.

-Hola – dijo la chica en un susurro dirigiéndose al dragón. Quien de inmediato empezó a hacer un sonido que su jinete nunca había escuchado. Sonaba como un profundo lamento.

-¿Estás bien amigo? –Se acercó Hiccup angustiado, nunca había visto a un dragón comportarse de esa manera. El animal gemía profundamente, dando la sensación a su jinete de que estaba llorando.

Astrid empezó a acercarse lentamente a la criatura, quien la miraba con dolor y en sus ojos se reflejaba un profundo arrepentimiento. Hiccup al ver que la chica se acercaba, estiró su mano para detenerla, pero la joven como si estuviera en medio de un trance, siguió avanzando lentamente hacia el dragón. Quien con la cabeza baja se empezó a acercar a ella también.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por las mejillas de la rubia, confundiendo más a Hiccup, quien ahora se preguntaba quién era esta chica y cuáles eran sus intenciones con Chimuelo. De pronto la joven se detuvo y expresó con una gran calidez – Te he esperado por tanto tiempo – Al oír esto el dragón corrió hacia ella y se posó a escasos centímetros de la chica. Entonces, Astrid calló de rodillas frente a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, a lo que el dragón levantó la cabeza y rugió como nunca antes lo había hecho, haciendo que Astrid rompiera en risas.

De pronto el dragón empezó a lamerla y a saltar de un lado para el otro expresando una gran dicha, feliz de que la niña lo hubiese aceptado, y de paso robándole una sonrisa a Hiccup, quien seguía sin entender qué era lo que sucedía. Al parecer estos dos se conocían de algún lado.

-Tu, eres una de las criaturas más bellas que han visto mis ojos – Dijo la chica dirigiéndose al dragón sin dejar de acariciarlo. – Soy una tonta, no puedo creer que siempre estuviste aquí –El dragón jadeo y empezó a sobar su cabeza contra la rubia, como si estuviese realmente feliz de tenerla cerca. – Siempre pensé que serías tu quien me encontraría, ahh pequeño perezoso- De pronto la chica observo la cola mutilada del dragón, y besó su frente.

-¿Quién ha sido el monstruo que te hizo esto?, ¿Es por ello que no fuiste con nosotras? ¿No podías verdad? Perdóname, no sabes cuánto lamento no haberte encontrado antes.

Hiccup, cansado de que lo ignoraran carraspeó un poco su garganta ganándose la atención de los otros dos en la habitación. La chica se limpió las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas, beso de nuevo la frente del dragón y se puso en pie, a lo que el dragón empezó a juguetear por toda la habitación y en un brusco movimiento empujó a Hiccup contra Astrid, quien estiró sus manos para evitar que cayera sobre ella. Chimuelo empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de ellos tratando de acercarlos más.

-¿Te gusta Hiccup Haddock verdad? –Preguntó la chica entre risas – ¿Él ha sido quien te ha cuidado? – Ante las preguntas el dragón se paró en sus patas traseras y su cola, y sacó la lengua en un tono amistoso, dando a entender a la chica, que compartía un estrecho vínculo con el humano.

Lamento interrumpir lo que sea que esté pasando entre ustedes, pero enserio necesito saber qué está sucediendo – Dicho esto la joven se alejó un poco del jinete ganándose un bufido molesto del dragón

-Me temo que nuestros atacantes están aquí por este hermoso dragón, pero no te preocupes, no permitiremos que le hagan daño, ni ahora ni nunca. Por lo pronto atacaremos su armada, después este chico vendrá con nosotras a Keikruk, donde lo mantendremos a salvo.

Hiccup la miró horrorizado, ¿ella estaba sugiriendo llevarse a Chimuelo?

-No te llevarás a mi dragón – dijo Hiccup con firmeza, mirando con molestia a la hermosa chica, quien parecía en una tarde poner todo su mundo de cabeza.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, estoy afirmando que sucederá – dijo Astrid con tranquilidad. –Si no hubiese perdido su cola, hace mucho se habría ido de aquí. Entiendo que has sido su compañero y le has tomado aprecio, por esto tendremos una deuda eterna contigo y los tuyos, pero este dragón pertenece al cielo de Keikruk, y a todos los cielos del mundo, personalmente me aseguraré de que recupere su libertad.

-¿Insinúas que lo tengo retenido contra su voluntad? – Dijo el joven alzando la voz – Si Chimuelo hubiese querido irse lo habría hecho hace mucho ¿Verdad amigo? – Dijo enfrentando al dragón, quien los miraba divertido - ¿Y se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

De pronto Chimuelo empezó a hacer sonidos extraños como si quisiera regurgitar algo –No Chimuelo no me vas a convencer con un trozo de pescado – dijo el joven molesto, de pronto el dragón se acercó a la chica, quien lo miraba extrañada.

Estira tus manos –dijo Hiccup en un tono áspero – Te dará un obsequio, por cierto se enojará mucho si no lo comes, ya sabes cosas de dragones – Esto último lo dijo con una mirada maliciosa en su rostro, la cual pasó desapercibida por la rubia, quien estiró sus manos para recibir el obsequio.

El dragón regurgitó sobre las manos de Astrid un hermoso anillo plateado, idéntico al que ella llevaba en la mano derecha, excepto que la sección bajo la que se encontraba el lirio, era de un hermoso color negro, mientras que el de ella era dorado. La chica sonrió al dragón y besó de nuevo su cabeza –Gracias, significa mucho para mi – Rápidamente tomó el anillo y lo puso en el mismo dedo en que llevaba el anillo de la princesa, solo que está vez no pasó nada.

Hiccup no salía de su asombro, no podía entender de dónde había sacado Chimuelo tal cosa como un anillo, y por qué se lo había dado a la joven, ¿Quién era esta chica?. Astrid acarició de nuevo al dragón y se dispuso a salir de allí, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la ordenada habitación, prestando especial atención a las diferentes colas colgadas en la pared, y los diseños revueltos en la mesa de la entrada. Sin embargo, Chimuelo insistía en no dejarla partir y ahora era a ella quien empujaba hacia su jinete.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño, hay algo que quieras decirme? – Preguntó la rubia al inquieto dragón –No te preocupes también cuidaremos de él. –El dragón bufó molesto y golpeó a su jinete con la cola, tratando de acercarlo a la chica, pero el par de jóvenes seguían sin entender lo que el dragón quería, y la situación empezaba a tornarse incómoda para ambos.

-Supongo que quiere que hablemos – sugirió el joven –a decir verdad tengo muchas cosas que quiero preguntar… Mmm – el chico empezó a tartamudear buscando una forma de llamar a la joven

-No creo que sea el momento, debemos apresurarnos a informar a los líderes de nuestras tribus, e iniciar la ofensiva –Respondió la joven.

-Dijiste que responderías mis preguntas después de ver al dragón, pues ahora lo has visto… mmm – Tartamudeó de nuevo

-¿Sucede algo?

-He estado tratando de recordar tu nombre, no recuerdo que lo hayas mencionado –Dijo el joven disgustado a su invitada –No pienso llamarte "belleza divina" se sentiría como si estuviese tratando de conquistarte, y a decir verdad no me parece que le hagas justicia al nombre.- La chica seguía pareciéndole la mujer más bella del mundo, pero no se lo haría saber, para Hiccup, Astrid ya no era la hermosa joven guerrera conocedora de dragones, sino la loca que venía a llevarse a su Dragón.

Astrid lo miró sorprendida, ¿Acababa de llamarla fea?, nunca nadie había sugerido tal cosa de ella, la habían llamado quizá orgullosa, altanera, prepotente, hasta grosera, pero nunca fea –Astrid, puedes llamarme así –respondió la joven disgustada –En cuanto a tus preguntas, quizá luego tenga tiempo de responder alguna de ellas, consideraré mi prioridad la seguridad del dragón, creí que el gran conquistador de dragones lo entendería, ¿no puedes tomarte tu trabajo más en serio? La chica no esperó por la respuesta, se apresuró a salir de allí dejando atrás a un furioso heredero y su contento dragón.

Astrid salió apresurada de la casa de los Haddock, y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el gran salón. Estaba realmente emocionada, por fin había encontrado al dragón que buscó por tanto tiempo, era una pena lo de su cola, sin duda alguna les dificultaría las cosas, pero no dejaría de buscar a aquel que portaría el anillo del rey, el que por cierto ahora tenía en su mano, lo que le confirmaba la existencia de tal persona, quien compartía un destino con ella y la ayudaría a cumplir su misión.

.

.

.

 **Nota de Autor.**

En los siguientes capítulos Hiccup descubrirá toda la verdad acerca de los furia nocturna y de Chimuelo, quien por cierto tendrá que tomar una difícil decisión. Se revelará cual es la misión divina de las guerreras blancas.

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Hay una sirena en el risco más alto

**Hola de nuevo, Me disculpo por la demora en traer este capítulo, pero tuve mi graduación de la universidad** **. Como en cada capítulo inicio dándoles las gracias, estoy gratamente sorprendida por la cantidad de personas que han leído mi fic. Me alegra que les esté gustando o eso espero, cualquier sugerencia que tengan pónganla en los comentarios.**

 **Como siempre ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 6. Hay una sirena en el risco más alto.**

.

.

Al llegar al gran salón, Astrid irrumpió violentamente en la sala del consejo, ganándose la mirada de todos los allí presentes. Se acercó rápidamente a su madre, y con sigilo le susurró –Encontramos al dragón – Su madre la miró sorprendida.

–Hemos identificado que el furia nocturna es el motivo por el que están aquí – Comentó la chica girándose para ver al resto de los allí presentes

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura muchacha?– Preguntó Bocón

-Es un dragón único en su especie y posee unas características que lo hacen muy especial –dijo la joven –Es una verdadera pena que quedara atrapado en Berk, ya que era nuestra responsabilidad protegerlo, pero prometo en nombre de mi tribu, que no permitiremos que avancen hasta sus costas y mucho menos que dañen al dragón.

Dicho esto se escuchó nuevamente el chirrear de la puerta al abrirse, Hiccup y chimuelo entraron a la sala, dejando a las guerreras blancas estupefactas. Tenían ante ellas a uno de los dragones de la leyenda.

Estoico se puso frente a los recién llegados y explicó –Hemos decido seguir el plan original, nos acercaremos en un grupo de voladores que servirán como distracción, mientras que las guerreras blancas revisaran los barcos en busca de prisioneros. Una vez liberados enviarán una señal a los jinetes, quienes deberán disparar a los barcos con la intención de hundirlos.

-Proponemos que nuestros guerreros partan hoy mismo, la ruta trazada con el conocimiento de dragones nos permitirá estar allí en menos de dos días, Según el último reporte de los defensores del ala, nuestros enemigos han empezado a movilizarse y están situados en las aguas que unen el banco de niebla con el límite del archipiélago bárbaro. –Opinó la reina Amira - Ese lugar cuenta con la presencia de muchos escaldarons lo que usaremos a nuestro favor para crear remolinos y evitar su movilidad por el mar. El ataque será mañana, cuando el sol esté en su punto más alto

-¿Algún motivo para que sea esa hora? –Preguntó curioso Bocón.

-Es cuestión de tradición, creemos que nos trae suerte. Además, estamos a más de un día de vuelo, les dará tiempo de reponerse y reagruparse–Dijo la reina.

¡Pues entonces está decidido! – afirmó con firmeza Estoico – ¡Hijo, reúne a los jinetes y prepárense para la batalla!. Las guerreras blancas irán con ustedes, al igual que Heather y Dagur. Ellas tienen más habilidad en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que serán quienes desciendan a los barcos, ustedes deberán brindarles apoyo desde el aire y atacar en cuanto se los indiquen.

Rápidamente Hiccup salió de la sala en busca de los jinetes, mientras que Astrid se dirigió a las afueras del gran salón. Desde allí rugió a los cielos, y tras unos minutos llegaron a la entrada del lugar dos hermosos naders azules, uno de ellos montado por Ventino, quien al descender entregó a su princesa una hermosa espada plateada y un hacha a juego.

-Las chicas ingresaron de nuevo al lugar dejando a sus dragones esperando por ellas. – ¿Naders?, esperaba… no sé algo más,,, poderoso –dijo con burla un muchacho bajito y con barba. Comentario que simplemente fue ignorado por las guerreras.

En la sala del consejo se encontraban ahora los líderes, los jinetes de dragón y las guerreras blancas, quienes procedieron a presentarse. Los primeros fueron los jinetes, entre quienes se encontraban: Snotloud, los gemelos Brutilda y Brutacio Thorton, Fishlegs Ingerman, Gustav Larson. Todo el equipo comandado por Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III. Por parte de las guerreras blancas, tan solo contaban con Ventino, Mara, y Clarion, las dos últimas eran guerreras de élite que se encargaban de la seguridad y protección de la reina. Por su parte Ventino, era parte del equipo de rastreadoras de la princesa. Se acordó que se reunirían con las tres chicas que se encontraban en el banco de niebla, lugar que serviría como su primer puesto de avanzada. Teniendo así un total de siete guerreras que serían comandadas por Astrid, quien evitó en todo momento presentarse como la princesa de Keikruk. Otros jinetes de Berk entre los que se encontraban Spiteloud, Abono, cubeta y bocón, así como los enviados por los defensores del ala, se quedarían junto a los Berkianos para proteger Berk, aunque esperaban que sus adversarios no llegaran tan lejos.

Los equipos se desplazaron hacia el banco de niebla, donde explicaron la situación a las otras tres guerreras. Una vez realizadas las respectivas presentaciones, Pasaron la noche en un farallón ubicado a cuatro horas en vuelo de la armada enemiga, Los ahora aliados no conversaron mucho entre ellos, jinetes y guerreras levantaron campamentos por aparte, y dado que Heather decidió pasar la noche con Astrid y Ventino, parecía más una separación entre hombres y mujeres excepto por Brutilda. Los guerreros sólo se reunieron para cenar juntos y reforzar el plan. Además de exponer un poco mejor la naturaleza de sus enemigos.

Era cerca de la media noche, y el fuego casi se había extinto. Los gemelos habían decidido dormir juntos en una misma carpa, al igual que Dagur e Hiccup ya que ninguno de los dos deseaba compartir cama con el pequeño Gustav, dejando al pobre de Fishlegs al cuidado del revoltoso chico. Por su parte, el equipo de las cinco rastreadoras de Keikruk compartían una misma tienda de campaña, en la que también durmió Heather, dejando a las guardianas de la reina durmiendo juntas y por aparte. Harían rondas de vigilancia por parejas, con rotaciones cada dos horas, ya que necesitaban descansar el mayor tiempo posible.

La noche era fría y particularmente oscura, ya que se encontraban literalmente en medio de la nada. Las guardianas Mara y Clarion, se encontraban en su ronda de vigilancia cuando vieron a la princesa salir de su lugar para dormir.

-¿Está bien princesa? –Preguntó Mara con preocupación.

-Solo un poco ansiosa –Confesó la rubia, caminando hacia un diminuto bosque ubicado a un extremo del farallón –Hemos estado volando un buen tiempo, veré a Winstar, ya saben que no suele ser muy sociable con los humanos.

-Nuestro turno casi termina, pero esperaremos por usted –dijo Clarion con vehemencia.

-¡Tan pronto sean relevadas regresen y duerman! –Dijo con firmeza la princesa –Considérenlo una orden. Yo estaré bien, los dragones me protegen, pero no podría perdonarme que estén cansadas durante la batalla y sean heridas por mi culpa. Soy una guerrera y sé valerme por mí misma. Además, Stormfly y Winstar estarán conmigo.

Tal como lo indicó Astrid, caminó hacia el bosque encontrándose con su amada dragona blanca, que pese a su desconfianza por los humanos, siempre se mantenía cerca de la princesa, vigilante, a la espera para protegerla. La furia diurna solía mostrase ante las guerreras blancas, ya que las reconocía como la familia de Astrid, pero cuando acampaban en aldeas, o con otras personas solía ocultarse, a sabiendas de que su presencia solía atraer demasiado a las personas, y causar dificultades a su diosa.

Astrid había atravesado el bosque y estaba sentada con sus pies colgando en un elevado risco, llevaba puesto tan solo un sencillo vestido blanco, y su cabello complemente suelto, llevando únicamente su espada para defenderse. Sobre sus piernas se encontraba un terrible terror de color amarillo, y rodeándola se encontraban Winstar y Stormfly quien tenía también la cola colgando en el aire. Junto a ellas dormitaban cerca de una docena de dragones, principalmente alacambiantes, naders, y un par de pesadillas monstruosas. La rubia contemplaba hipnotizada la luna, había noches en las que se sentía particularmente triste y solo la noche parecía reconfortarla, pese a que ella era más una persona que estaba activa en el día.

Mientras tanto en el campamento era la hora de Dagur e Hiccup de hacer guardia. Las guerreras se dirigieron a su tienda tal como su princesa se los había ordenado, evitando mencionar que ella había salido a caminar. Chimuelo, al ver a su jinete se abalanzó sobre él, empezando su acostumbrado juego de vikingos contra dragones. Dagur los miraba divertido y para cuando Hiccup se reincorporó se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto? –Preguntó el Berserker

-No sé realmente que pensar –Respondió Hiccup –No me siento cómodo con lo que está pasando, siento que nos están ocultando algo, especialmente esa chica Astrid, que parece estar muy interesada en mi dragón.

-¿Qué sucedió exactamente cuando fueron a buscarlo? –Preguntó interesado Dagur

-Para hacerte corta la historia, mencionó que Chimuelo no pertenece a Berk y que si su cola no estuviese herida, probablemente hace mucho estaría con ellas en Keikruk.

-Nunca escuché de ese lugar –Respondió Dagur –Si Mala y Heather no estuviesen metidas en esto, no las habría apoyado, se siente como si hubiese algo que todos supieran excepto nosotros, pero cada vez que les pregunto me responden con evasivas.

-Es lo mismo con esa chica Astrid –Respondió Hiccup –Chimuelo parece estar muy unido a ella. Nunca lo vi actuar así, es como si la amara pero estuviese profundamente arrepentido por algo, si te soy franco era como si llorara ante ella.

-¡Creí que te gustaba la rubia! –Dijo Dagur bromeando –Todos en la sala vimos cómo se miraban, creo que también le gustas –Dicho esto al joven Haddock se le subieron los colores al rostro y Dagur empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-No te voy a negar que es bonita, aunque me gustan más las pelinegras – Respondió el joven apenado, ya que no solía conversar mucho de estos temas – En mi opinión no es más que una chica rara que viene por mi dragón.

-¡No dejaremos que suceda hermano! –Dijo Dagur mirando al dragón que aun jugueteaba junto a ellos. –No podemos confiar ciegamente en esas chicas. Debemos estar preparados para pelear contra ellas si es necesario. –Hiccup asintió con la cabeza y acarició a su dragón, quien empezó a ponerse cada vez más hiperactivo y empujarlo con su cabeza.

-Creo que quiere mostrarte algo –Mencionó Dagur.

-Le gusta volar de noche. Aunque pensé que por el largo recorrido querría descansar. –Respondió el castaño.

-¡Ve con él! –Dijo el Berserker –Estaré despierto y vigilaré, no nos vendría mal una ronda de vigilancia aérea, y no creo que te deje dormir después de esto – Hiccup sonrió a su amigo, y se montó en el lomo del dragón, quien de inmediato alzo vuelo y partió en dirección al bosque.

El farallón era realmente pequeño, por lo que no fueron más que algunos minutos de vuelo. El dragón aterrizo en el bosque y su jinete rápidamente lo desmontó, dispuesto a observar lo que Chimuelo tanto se interesaba en mostrarle. Al escuchar el aterrizaje, Winstar se alzó en vuelo de inmediato, dando aviso a la chica de que alguien se acercaba. El blanco dragón saltó el risco en dirección al mar, en busca de un lugar cercano desde el cual proteger a la princesa. Jinete y dragón, caminaron algunos minutos más y pronto salieron a un pequeño claro, donde se encontraba la rubia guerrera observando perdidamente la luna.

Al sentir su presencia Astrid volteó a ver al recién llegado. –Creí que estarías en tu guardia, Hiccup Haddock.- El joven embelesado por la belleza de la rubia, solo asintió con la cabeza. En Berk se consideraba que las mujeres solo debían soltar su cabello frente a sus esposos, ya que era un símbolo de desnudes y confianza, por lo que ver a una hermosa joven con su cabello al viento, era una escena que solo había presenciado una vez, y aquello todavía le parecía un sueño.

-Lamento las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos –Dijo la chica sacando al joven de su ensoñación –Te quería ofrecer una sincera disculpa en mi nombre y el de las mías. No es fácil que alguien llegue de la nada a decirte que los tuyos están en peligro y verse forzados a aceptar todo esto. De verdad discúlpennos.

-Ohh respondió el chico caminando hacia la joven y pisando por accidente la cola de un alacambiante, haciendo que este perdiera su camuflaje y se acercara para disparar su ácido.

-¡Basta! –dijo con firmeza la chica – a lo que el dragón retrocedió y empezó a sobar su cabeza contra la princesa –Sé que te dolió, pero no fue su intención-Dijo la princesa acariciando con ternura al dragón, que se recostó junto a ella en el lugar en que antes se encontraba Winstar.

-En serio se te dan los dragones –Mencionó el balbuceante joven.-En cuanto a lo que dijiste hace un momento, no debes disculparte. Nosotros estamos agradecidos con ustedes, por avisarnos y acompañarnos en esta batalla. Lo que realmente quiero saber es ¿qué pasa con Chimuelo?

Al escuchar su nombre el dragón empezó a juguetear entre los demás dragones, ganándose un bufido molesto de aquellos a quienes despertaba y una sonora risa de la chica.

-Como sabrás el furia nocturna es un dragón realmente especial –Dijo la chica poniéndose de pie –Puedo ver lo fuerte que es lazo de amistad entre ustedes. Realmente lamento ser la persona que deba separarlos.

-¿Separarnos? –Dijo Hiccup casi en un grito. La chica comenzó a caminar entre los demás dragones y acercarse a chimuelo que estaba jugando junto a su jinete. –Mira no sé qué pasa contigo y con tu tribu, pero Chimuelo pertenece a Berk, y no es porque haya perdido una parte de su cola y no pueda volar solo.

-Tus palabras son influenciadas por el gran afecto que le tienes –Mencionó la chica –te agradezco de nuevo por haber cuidado bien de él, me da la impresión que eres una maravillosa persona, pero las cosas son como son. El furia nocturna pertenece al cielo, creí que el conquistador de dragones lo comprendería.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!–gritó el chico molesto –¡Y su nombre es Chimuelo!

-Cuanto quisiera poder explicarte adecuadamente lo que está sucediendo, pero me resulta imposible. –Dijo la chica lamentándose

-¿A qué te refieres con imposible? -Preguntó el joven suavizando su tono -¿es por tu reina? ¿Es a ella quien debo preguntarle? La chica se inclinó y beso nuevamente la frente del dragón, posteriormente instó a Stormfly a levantarse. -¿Te irás?-Preguntó el joven indignado – ¿Es lo que haces cada vez que te hacen una pregunta incómoda?, ¡no eres más que una cobarde! Tú y las tuyas están locas si creen que les voy a entregar a Chimuelo, solo porque ustedes creen que les pertenece.

Ese chico en serio lograba irritarla, en un momento estaba bien, y en el otro la estaba insultando, pero de algún modo no podía culparlo. Era lo mismo que si trataran de separarla de Winstar o Stormfly. La chica se giró para montarse en su dragón, siendo sorprendida por el joven que la halo bruscamente hacia él, haciéndola tropezar y caer torpemente contra su pecho. Stormfly reaccionó de inmediato preparando las púas de su cola, por lo que Chimuelo tuvo que intervenir antes de que la Nader atacara a su jinete.

Hiccup sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago. La chica lo había golpeado con la empuñadura de su espada – ¡Nunca en la vida vuelvas a tocarme, o te juro que me olvidaré de todo lo bueno que has hecho por el furia nocturna y te cortaré en pedacitos! –Dijo la joven extremadamente molesta.

El joven tragó saliva, no sabía por qué había reaccionado de esa manera, siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona tranquila, que solía gritar a los cielos cuando estaba frustrado, pero que se resistía a mostrar cualquier perturbación frente a los demás. Había soportado por años las locuras de Gustav, Brutacio y Snotloud y nunca había perdido el juicio. Excepto esa vez que su primo le pidió que lo golpeara. Pero ahora era diferente, esta chica lo hacía perder la razón y actuar con inconciencia. Se desconocía a sí mismo - ¿Será porque trata de llevarse a chimuelo? –Se preguntó, sin percatarse que aun sostenía a la chica por el brazo.

-¿No entendiste? -Preguntó Astrid furiosa –El chico solo levantó la mirada para cruzarse de nuevo con los preciosos ojos de la rubia. No creía que existiera un color tan bello como ese. Sus ojos mostraban determinación y de pronto sacándolo de todas sus ensoñaciones apareció un segundo golpe, y aparecería un tercero de no ser porque la liberó de su agarre y sostuvo su espada antes de que pudiera golpearlo. Al tomar la espada Hiccup se percató del símbolo de un lirio dorado grabado en él. De inmediato reconoció esa espada.

-¡Sabía que te conocía de algún lado! –Dijo el joven poniéndose colorado –Eres la chica que estaba en el lago del risco que queda saliendo del archipiélago bárbaro, justo en dirección a la isla Berserker.

Al escuchar su afirmación la princesa lo miró sorprendida – ¡Eres un pervertido! – Le grito furiosa. De inmediato lo abofeteó con fuerza, corrió hacia su dragón y se dirigió al campamento.

El chico se quedó inmóvil, cayendo en cuenta de que nunca debió haber mencionado que la conocía.

 **Flashback**

 _Hiccup y Chimuelo ya llevaban 10 días explorando los límites del archipiélago bárbaro, pronto regresaría a Berk para abastecerse, fue entonces cuando una gran ráfaga de viento voló sobre él y a lo lejos pudo distinguir la fina silueta de un dragón, de su propio dragón, Hiccup corrió a montar a Chimuelo, e iniciar la persecución. El dragón que volaba entre las nubes era prácticamente invisible a sus ojos, y sólo los cambios en las corrientes de viento lo guiaban, llevándolo por un camino que nunca había recorrido, pronto ya no había que seguir, no tenía sentido que fuese un furia nocturna, habría sobresalido en el blanco cielo, se trataba de algo más. El joven estaba más que frustrado, no había encontrado una nueva especie de dragón en años, a decir verdad, desde que habían dejado la orilla del dragón. El creía firmemente que Chimuelo, no podría ser el único, e insistiría siempre en la búsqueda de un compañero para su amigo. Decidió volar un poco más al norte, dentro de aquellas espesas nubes, sin esperarse jamás con lo que se toparía, Su destino quizá lo golpearía de frente._

 _Tuvo que maniobrar con astucia para evitar chocarse con la gran formación rocosa oculta en entre las blancas y espesas nubes. La estructura estaba formada por un complejo sistema de cuevas. Sin duda allí se había dirigido el escurridizo dragón. El joven empezó a caminar sigilosamente con chimuelo, quien le proporcionaba un poco de luz. Caminaron alrededor de media hora, y se toparon con una habitación a la que ingresaba algo de luz solar por una abertura. Sorprendiéndose de encontrar algunos objetos humanos. Jinete y dragón no estaban solos._

 _Entre los objetos destacaba lo que parecía ser una pequeña pila de ropa blanca, junto a la cual había una armadura de placas. Hiccup como buen herrero se acercó a detallar el metal, ¡definitivamente una aleación!, pero una que nunca había utilizado. Estaba concentrado en revisar la armadura que al parecer pertenecía a una mujer. De pronto escuchó a Chimuelo hacer un extraño sonido. El joven se giró para encontrarse a su dragón observando fijamente un espada y un hacha. La espada era hermosa, plateada y de un metal que desconocía. La empuñadura era dorada y en ella había tallado un hermoso lirio. Sin duda una valiosa pieza. El arma tenía pequeñas piedras incrustadas en la base, eran sutiles, dando a la espada un aspecto elegante sin que perdiera funcionalidad. El hacha por su parte era de un material diferente pese a tener una coloración similar, sin duda acero de gronckle, con algunas modificaciones. El chico estaba fascinado. De pronto escuchó una dulce melodía tarareada por una voz femenina._

 _Quería conocer a esta persona y preguntarle por la naturaleza de sus armas, por lo que caminó con sigilo hacia dónde provenía la hermosa voz. Al llegar se topó con una gran sala apenas iluminada y de la cual brotaban vapores húmedos. ¡Seguramente de alguna fuente termal! Todo el suelo estaba lleno de durmientes dragones de diferentes especies. Sin duda un espectáculo a sus ojos. El joven se ocultó tras unas rocas desde las que miraba maravillado buscando alguna especie que no reconociera. Entonces vio como una pesadilla monstruosa se recostaba en el suelo, dejando a su vista la espalda de una hermosa joven rubia. La chica estaba cubierta de la cintura para abajo con una tela blanca, pero su espalda era cubierta tan solo por su larga cabellera dorada que llegaba justo hasta su cadera. La chica estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, tarareando una canción mientras remojaba sus pies con el agua caliente._

 _El chico se quedó atónito. Nunca había presenciado algo como eso -¡una sirena!- fue lo primero que pasó por su mente, ya que desde su posición tan solo podía observar la espalda de la joven, que de pronto se acarició el cabello, poniendo una parte sobre su hombro desnudo, permitiéndole al joven observar la blanca y delicada piel de su espalda, tan solo manchada por lo que parecía un tatuaje o una marca de nacimiento, con la perfecta forma de un lirio. La hermosa joven era la dueña de la armadura._

 _Chimuelo emitió de nuevo un extraño sonido, poniendo en alerta a todos los dragones del lugar que empezaron a levantarse y bramar enojados. Era el momento de huir. El chico corrió sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba su dragón, lo montó y huyó del lugar, presenciando como decenas de dragones salían del sistema de cuevas… tal vez lo que había allí era un nido._

 _Durante esa noche el joven no pudo dormir, recordando la maravillosa escena y a la chica que parecía directamente enviada por los dioses. Se decidió a volver, pero para cuando lo hizo el lugar estaba deshabitado, recorrió cada caverna y sala, pero no quedaba rastro alguno de la hermosa joven, sus cosas, o el misterioso dragón que creía haber observado. Con el tiempo, empezó a convencerse de que lo presenciado aquel día no era más que una ilusión,_

 **Fin flashback**

Al llegar al campamento, la joven miró a Dagur a quien ofreció una cálida sonrisa, posterior a eso ingresó a su tienda de dormir y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con algunas pieles. –Sabía que había escuchado algo ese día –Pensó la joven para sí misma, recordando como _hace casi un año,_ _había visitado a Itali de las doncellas aladas para contarle acerca del alfa de todos los dragones_. _En su regreso a casa, decidió sobrevolar la isla Berserker, con la esperanza de toparse con Heather, pero al no hacerlo Stormfly la había dirigido a una fuente termal. Winstar había salido a estirar las alas mientras ella tomaba un baño, relajándose de su largo viaje. Su piel estaba un poco arrugada, por lo que se sentó a la orilla del lago dejando únicamente sus pies sumergidos. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando un curioso sonido la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. El sonido de un dragón. De inmediato las criaturas que se encontraban a su alrededor salieron de allí. Astrid reconoció un sonido metálico, por lo que se cubrió con la tela blanca que llevaba y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus cosas. De inmediato notó como su espada y hacha, habían sido movidas de lugar. La chica no volvió a aquel sistema de cuevas._

Hiccup montó a Chimuelo y regresó a donde estaba Dagur, quien al ver la marca en su rostro, se echó a reír de inmediato. – ¿Todo en orden? –Preguntó

-Ni lo digas –Respondió el heredero, lo que solo instó a su amigo a burlarse más.

A primera hora de la mañana, los guerreros estaban listos para partir. Hiccup trató de acercarse a la princesa, pero esta bufo molesta y lo ignoró, haciendo que el joven se molestara. Decidieron no recoger su campamento, ya que esperaban regresar esa misma noche,

.

 **Nota de Autor.**

.

Lamento la demora. He modificado algunos capítulos, realizando cambios menores, algunas correcciones ortográficas y de gramática (anillo del rey no anillo del reí), disculpas por el error. También cambié guerreras aladas por doncellas aladas que es el verdadero nombre. Resulta que el capítulo estaba un poco largo así que tuve que partirlo en dos, en la segunda parte tendremos la gran revelación de qué es lo que está sucediendo y se dará la primera batalla, espero subirlo en algunas horas.

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. La batalla de los dioses

**Hola de nuevo, En este capítulo se revelará una buena parte de la verdad, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, yo disfruté muchísimo escribirlo.**

 **¡Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y que disfruten la historia!**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 7. La batalla de los dioses.**

.

.

El grupo de guerreros partió según lo acordado. Los jinetes iban algunos metros adelante de las guerreras blancas, ya que actuarían como distracción y les abrirían espacio para que descendieran sobre la proa de los barcos.

Las cosas iban según el plan, los enemigos atacaban a dragones y jinetes con catapultas, y ballestas, quienes les respondían con púas, fuego y ácido. Las guerreras demostraron ser extremadamente hábiles sobre los dragones, capaces de volar entre el fuego cruzado y desmontar con precisión en medio del ataque. Sus dragones las dejaban en la proa y se unían a los jinetes protegiendo por instinto a sus amigas.

Desde el aire, los jinetes veían maravillados a las luchadoras, las jóvenes no sólo eran bellas, sino que demostraron con creces por qué se llamaban a sí mismas guerreras, enfrentando numerosos enemigos para abrirse paso hacia el interior de los barcos, especialmente Astrid, quien luchaba a dos manos con espada y hacha, una técnica desconocida para ellos. La estrategia estaba funcionando, llevaban al menos un par de horas y ya habían hundido cerca de la mitad de la flota enemiga. De pronto, se escuchó un peculiar sonido conocido por todos, era aquel característico silbido emitido por un furia nocturna antes de atacar, lo que sirvió de aviso a los dragones para recoger a las guerreras que luchaban sobre los barcos. La única que no descendió fue Stormfly, quien siguió atacando a sus enemigos para dar a Astrid la oportunidad de salir.

Ante la atónita mirada de los presentes, hubo una explosión de plasma, y la rubia abandonó uno de los barcos montando un misterioso dragón blanco, muy similar a Chimuelo, que se elevó sobre el resto de los aliados. Los dragones casi por instinto se separaron de los barcos enemigos, como si supieran que había algo realmente peligroso allí. Por su parte los jinetes no dejaban de mirar el peculiar dragón, aunque por su posición tan solo podían detallar su vientre, que ante sus ojos empezó a brillar de un color dorado rojizo, similar a color del atardecer, e inesperadamente empezó a aumentar de tamaño. Hiccup estaba anonadado con lo que estaba sucediendo, ignorando que su propio dragón empezaba a tomar una extraña coloración azul. El joven reaccionó cuando sintió que el sistema que conectaba la cola de Chimuelo se rompía. Su dragón también estaba creciendo.

-Sujétate hermano – Escuchó una voz desconocida directamente en su cabeza.

El joven heredero observaba sorprendido como su dragón no solo había cambiado de color, o aumentado su tamaño, sino que su cola antes mutilada estaba ahora en perfectas condiciones. La transformación de los dragones tomó tan solo algunos minutos, pero para los allí presentes, parecía una eternidad. Rápidamente Winstar descendió sobre la proa, de uno de los barcos, dejando a Astrid frente a un misterioso hombre que portaba un extraño símbolo en su frente, el que las guerreras reconocieron como el símbolo de Kwányip, el Dios de la muerte, y de inmediato empezaron a atacar a todo aquel que se acercaba a ellos, brindándole espacio a la rubia para concentrarse en pelear contra aquel hombre.

-Debo ayudarla –Escuchó Hiccup esa voz de nuevo en su cabeza.

-¿Chimuelo? – Preguntó atónito.

-No puedo perderla de nuevo –Escuchó el joven –Ve con Hookfang, debo ir a pelear junto a ella.

-No amigo, pelearemos juntos, recuerda siempre seremos tú y yo –Dijo el joven acariciando el lomo de su dragón.

-Te quiero hermano –dijo el Chimuelo, descendiendo junto a su jinete en la proa del misterioso barco en que se encontraba Astrid. El joven desenvainó su espada y comenzó a luchar contra aquellos enemigos que rodeaban a la princesa, quien iniciaba una feroz batalla contra aquel hombre. Los jinetes y las guerreras siguieron atacando desde el aire, y con la ayuda de los dos poderosos dragones de la leyenda, hundieron toda la flota de barcos, dejando en pie tan solo aquel en que batallaba la joven princesa.

Ventino, tomó el liderazgo del grupo, y los dividió en dos subgrupos más pequeños, las cuatro guerreras del equipo de Astrid, se quedarían a cubrirla en caso de que algo saliera mal, a sabiendas de que la chica era la única capaz de enfrentar a aquel enemigo, por lo que tendrían que limitarse a observarla desde el aire y evitar que cualquier otro atacante interfiriera en la batalla. Los jinetes y las dos protectoras de la reina atacarían la armada en tierra, por lo que rápidamente partieron hacia el pequeño islote que servía de base a sus enemigos.

Cerca de una hora después, el misterioso hombre era el único enemigo en pie, tanto chimuelo como Winstar caminaban en círculo alrededor de los combatientes, gruñendo ferozmente a aquel sujeto, que pese a la intensa batalla y sus heridas, no mostraba signo alguno de agotamiento. Por su parte Astrid si se veía cansada, pero su determinación no flaqueaba. Seguía atacando ferozmente a su enemigo, pese al profundo corte que había recibido en su brazo derecho. La joven dio un rápido giro, pateando al hombre con la intención de alejarlo de ella, aunque solo logró moverlo algunos centímetros, oportunidad que fue aprovechada por los dragones para atacar con su plasma. La explosión lastimó también a la chica, quien salió disparada contra el borde de la proa, separándose de su espada. Los dragones seguían atacando al sujeto, pero parecía que solo los ataques de la princesa, le causaban daños considerables.

El misterioso hombre se puso en posición de ataque y se abalanzó sobre la desarmada princesa, quien usó su hacha como escudo para evitar el golpe de la espada que se dirigía hacia ella. Observó entonces como su hermosa arma era partida en dos por el ataque del hombre. Al ver a su ahora aliada en problemas, Hiccup corrió en su ayuda, embistiendo con su cuerpo a su enemigo, y sorprendentemente haciéndolo retroceder, los dragones empezaron de nuevo a disparar su plasma, con la intención de darles a sus amigos tiempo de reincorporarse. El joven castaño, comprendiendo la intención de los dragones corrió hacia la chica ayudándola a ponerse de nuevo en pie.

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó el chico con apuro – Tenemos que salir de aquí, este sujeto no es humano, es imposible que haya recibido el impacto de dos furias nocturnas de cerca y no haya recibido daño.

-Mi espada es la única capaz de dañarlo –Respondió la fatigada princesa – Ayúdame a recuperarla.

El joven la miró sorprendido, la chica estaba herida y cansada, pero aun así no tenía la más mínima intención de abandonar la batalla. Contagiado con su valor, corrió a tomar la espada que se hallaba incrustada en la base del mástil del barco. Al llegar allí la sujetó de la empuñadura con ambas manos y haló para liberarla, lo que le resultó particularmente sencillo pese a lo profundo de su incrustación. Hiccup corrió con la espada hacía la chica, quien se hallaba en pie sosteniendo su costado, lo que significaba que también su vientre estaba herido. Astrid recibió el arma con una sonrisa, e hizo un extraño sonido similar al gruñido de un dragón. Al escuchar esto Winstar se elevó en el aire, y empezó a disparar al hombre en sentido contrario al que lo hacía chimuelo, limitando así su movimiento. La chica tomó un gran impulso y corrió hacia el inmovilizado hombre, por lo que los dragones detuvieron su ataque para darle la oportunidad de incrustar su dorada espada en el pecho de su atacante, quien no emitió el más minino quejido.

El hombre detuvo su movimiento y de repente empezó a brotar de él una repugnante sustancia negra, que parecía deshacer su cuerpo. Astrid retiró su espada, y al hacerlo el hombre se convirtió en arena, que cayó frente a los pies de la princesa.

La joven sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la escotilla del barco y descendió hacia un pequeño cuarto, siendo seguida por Winstar, y posteriormente por Chimuelo e Hiccup. A medida que avanzaban por el interior del barco, los dragones iban reduciendo de nuevo su tamaño, lo que parecía no causarles molestia alguna.

-¿Estás bien amigo? – Preguntó Hiccup al dragón, el cual emitió un tenue sonido en afirmación. Chimuelo, ya no era capaz de comunicarse con él. El único cambio que permaneció fue la sanación de la aleta de su cola.

El chico miró a su dragón decepcionado. Había tantas cosas que hubiera querido preguntarle, sobretodo acerca de lo acontecido ese día, que no parecía ser más que un alocado sueño. El grupo ingresó a la cabina del capitán y la joven empezó a revisar el lugar.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás buscando? – Preguntó Hiccup con interés.

-Lo sabré cuando lo encuentre – Respondió con simpleza la rubia, molestando al joven, que ya estaba harto de que siempre evadiera sus preguntas.

-Mira no sé quién eres o porqué estás aquí, pero como líder de los jinetes de dragón, amigo de Chimuelo, y futuro jefe de Berk, te exijo que me expliques quienes son esos sujetos y por qué buscan a mi dragón Además necesito saber qué fue lo que sucedió allá afuera.

La joven se giró, y lo miró molesta, estaba realmente cansada por la batalla y aquel chico no paraba de hacer preguntas que ella no debía responder, e inmiscuirse en asuntos que sólo le pertenecían a su tribu. Justo cuando estaba por responder a sus acusaciones sintió un fuerte calor en su espalda, girándose de nuevo para quedar de frente a una misteriosa e intensa luz roja, que tomaba la forma de un dragón. La criatura era completamente incorpórea, lo único que daba consistencia a su cuerpo eran las brillantes llamas que salían de él.

-Es bueno verlos juntos de nuevo – Se escuchó una voz en la habitación –Hemos esperado mucho por este momento.

Los jóvenes estaban impactados, no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando, por su parte los dragones se acercaron con comodidad a la criatura, especialmente Winstar, que empezó a sobar su cabeza en las llamas a modo de saludo. Al hacer esto la criatura empezó a transmutar de nuevo, y tomó la forma de un hombre de piedra.

-Lamento la tardanza –afirmó el hombre –Tomamos la energía de nuestra creación en Cenuke. Lamentablemente no es suficiente para materializarnos o permanecer mucho tiempo ante ustedes.

-¿Eres Kenos verdad? –Preguntó Astrid con seguridad

-Espera, ¿Kenos?, ¿Cómo el Dios Kenos, transformador del mundo? –Preguntó Hiccup impactado

-Es bueno verlos de nuevo –Repitió el hombre de piedra, empezando a carcajearse –Son tal como los recuerdo. –Dicho esto los jóvenes lo miraron con duda, ya que no comprendían a qué se refería su Dios.

-He venido a guiarlos en su misión. –Mencionó el Dios Kenos con una mirada melancólica – Como lo habrán notado la influencia de Kwányip en Cenuke es cada vez mayor, y si esto continúa así no tardará en hacerse invencible, Ya ha logrado derrotarnos, y mientras siga alimentándose de los hombres, se volverá cada vez más poderoso.

-¡Hacemos lo que podemos! –Respondió la rubia –Nuestras guerreras luchan arduamente. Keikruk no ha dejado de moverse en los últimos años. Los enemigos incrementan cada vez más en número y fuerza. Además, todavía están estas materializaciones extrañas de Kwányip, es muy difícil hacerles frente, y no creo que…

Tranquila – Afirmó el howenh, interrumpiendo el angustiado monólogo de la joven -He venido a ayudarlos. –Al decir esto, un extraño mapa empezó a grabarse en una de las paredes –Diríjanse a la isla de la tierra humeante. Será un camino largo y difícil, pero allí encontrarán las respuestas. De pronto la criatura se prendió en fuego, y empezó a deshacerse en el calor.

-¡Espera! –Grito Astrid angustiada– ¡Te necesitamos!, te necesito, no puedo hacer esto.

-Recuerda quien eres, - Mencionó la criatura, que de nuevo retomaba su forma de dragón, - La isla de la tierra humeante es un lugar preciado para mí, y sólo aparecerá frente a quienes hayan estado en mi presencia. Allí encontrarás la verdad, y el camino. –Al decir estas palabras la criatura se esfumó y el mapa tras de ellos empezó a consumirse en fuego desde los extremos.

La joven no se movió ni un poco, estaba sorprendida por lo que había pasado, pero sobre todo estaba desesperada, por fin tenía frente a ella a alguien capaz de responder sus preguntas, a alguien a quien reclamarle por el horrible destino que le esperaba, pero antes de que pudiera decirle todo lo que había en su interior, el Dios se había ido. Por su lado Hiccup, estaba también sorprendido, pero al ver como aquel mapa que parecía tan importante se consumía lentamente frente a sus ojos, empezó a revolver bruscamente las cosas sobre el viejo escritorio, en busca de papel y carboncillo, para reescribir el mapa lo mejor posible. El mapa mostraba islas y lugares de los que nunca había escuchado, la topografía se veía extraña, y lo más curioso era que donde debía estar la isla de la tierra humeante no se veía más que agua.

Para cuando el joven terminó la cartografía, el lugar entero estaba envuelto en llamas. La joven sólo seguía mirando la calcinada pared, ahora con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. –Debemos salir de aquí, o nos sofocaremos con el fuego, -Dijo el joven heredero, tomando a la rubia de la mano y guiándola a la salida.

La chica reaccionó por el contacto, y miro a su acompañante con una triste sonrisa. –Gracias –Fue lo único que salió de su boca, se soltó y procedió a seguirlo hasta la escotilla por la que habían ingresado. Cada uno montó a su dragón y salieron volando hacia el oscuro cielo. Al salir notaron como toda la superficie del barco estaba quemándose y allí estaban sus amigos tratando infructuosamente de extinguir las llamas.

-¿Están bien? –Gritó angustiada Heather –A lo que los chicos solo asintieron.

-Quisimos ir por ustedes pero los dragones se negaban a acercarse más, -Mencionó Ventino.

-Estamos bien –Dijo Hiccup con una sonrisa.

-¡Hemos ganado! –Gritó Patán –Espera a que le diga a mi papá, como gracias a mí derrotamos a toda la armada.

-No olvides que gracias a ti casi derriban a Clarion – Mencionó Heather molesta, a lo que los gemelos sólo chocaban sus cascos en signo de victoria.

-Creo que nuestra misión aquí está cumplida –Dijo la princesa en una tenue voz – Regresemos a Berk y demos las buenas nuevas.

-Espera aun necesito saber qué es lo que está pasando. Todos vimos lo que sucedió allá afuera- Mencionó Hiccup, a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Reunámonos con tu padre y los demás líderes, solo entonces la verdad será dicha. –Respondió la joven cabizbaja.-Prometo que no evadiré más tus preguntas.

El grupo voló de regreso a su campamento, todos comentaban lo sucedido y por primera vez parecía que se integraban. Snotloud, trató de acercarse a todas las chicas, indicándoles que no fueran tímidas, ya que sabía que estaban locas por él, por su parte las jóvenes deseaban la receta para preparar el infalible Yaknok de Astrid, que haría que el jinete guardara silencio.

Los gemelos contaban a su líder extasiados, acerca de todas las explosiones que habían creado, y como no había quedado nada de sus enemigos, lo que hacía sonreír a Ventino, que los escuchaba animada. Como lo sospechaban desde el principio, no hubo capturados. Ni dragones, ni humanos. Sus enemigos los atacarían solo por que sí.

Hiccup se acercó a Astrid, quien era la única que se mantenía en silencio. La joven montaba ahora al dragón blanco, y Stormfly volaba junto a ellas. -¿Te sientes bien?-Preguntó el chico preocupado. Desde que abandonaron el barco la chica había estado perdida en sus pensamientos, el mismo estaba muy sorprendido, pero la joven se veía triste.

-Gracias –Respondió la joven – De verdad gracias por todo, sino hubieras estado allí podría estar muerta. –Al escucharla el joven se sonrojó. Después de lo que había visto, comprendía que lo que estaba pasando los superaba por mucho, y entendía un poco el porqué del silencio de la chica.

-Es con mucho gusto –Respondió apenado –Quería disculparme por lo ocurrido en el risco, no fue mi intención espiarte, te prometo que no vi nada, yo solo…

La joven lo interrumpió con una triste mirada – Disculpa, pero en serio me siento cansada, no quiero hablar al respecto, ya prometí responder tus preguntas al llegar a Berk, te lo debo después de todo lo que has hecho por Chimuelo y por mí.

-No hay de qué –Respondió de nuevo el chico y siguió volando en silencio a su lado. Era la primera vez que se refería a Chimuelo por su nombre, lo que de alguna forma lo reconfortó, pues sentía que la chica empezaba a aceptar el vínculo que tenía con el dragón,

La noche fue corta para todos, al llegar al campamento las guerreras se habían dedicado a curar las heridas de su princesa, quien cayó en un profundo sueño, tal como sucedía cada vez que se encontraban con una materialización de Kwányip. Las chicas decidieron dejarla descansar y se unieron a los jinetes en su animada celebración, evitando en todo momento hablar de más, pues sabían que era decisión de su princesa y su reina decidir cuanta información podía ser revelada.

Para la media noche todos se encontraban dormidos excepto Winstar y Chimuelo, que se habían recostado cada uno frente a la carpa de su respectivo jinete. Los guerreros estaban agotados esa noche, los dragones cuidarían de ellos. A primera hora de la mañana, ya se encontraban de regreso a Berk, todos volaban animados y añoraban regresar a sus respectivos hogares, no sin antes asegurarse de que no hubiera más enemigos asechándolos.

En Berk, se respiraba la tensión, esperaban el regreso de sus guerreros con angustia, a sabiendas que si no regresaban ese día implicaba que algo había salido mal. Los líderes estaban reunidos en el gran salón, esperando en silencio alguna noticia. Quienes habían partido a la batalla no sólo eran soldados, eran hijos, amigos y esposos, en pocas palabras familia. -¡Están aquí! –Entró gritando el comunicativo Bocón. Por lo que el pueblo entero se volcó a las calles para recibir a los victoriosos guerreros. Al llegar a casa fueron recibidos con una gran ovación, todos estaban felices al verlos a salvo. Los jinetes corrieron a saludar a sus familias. Estoico abrazó con fuerza a su hijo, sacándole el aire de los pulmones. Las guerreras saludaron a su reina, quien rompiendo cualquier protocolo, abrazó y besó la frente de cada una de ellas. – ¡Creo que estamos a salvo! – Dijo la princesa a su madre mientras se abrazaban, -Debemos decirles.

-Señor Estoico el Vasto –llamó la reina Amira al jefe de Berk, haciéndole soltar a su hijo – Lamento interrumpir tan importante momento, pero debemos a su gente muchas explicaciones, le pido que llame a los guerreros que participaron de la batalla , lo que tenemos para decirle será difícil de asimilar. –La solemne declaración de la reina, puso nervioso al jefe, apenas habían ganado una batalla y ahora parecía haber más.

El jefe de Berk instó a su pueblo a preparan una celebración para recibir a sus guerreros y celebrar a sus aliados, mientras tanto todos los partícipes de la batalla se reunirían a solas a escuchar lo que la reina tenía para decir. Se encontraban ya en la sala de consejo, las puertas habían sido aseguradas y la reina Amira los miraba de forma solemne.

-Hoy es un día importante, hemos unido nuestras fuerzas para luchar contra un enemigo común, uno no solo capaz de arrancarnos la vida, sino de borrar nuestra historia. Antes de iniciar lo que quiero decirles le ofrezco una disculpa a la gente de Berk y a Dagur líder de los Berserkers. Lamento que los hayamos involucrado en esta batalla sin saber qué clase de enemigo enfrentaban. –Al escuchar esto, Hiccup supo de inmediato que se refería al misterioso hombre.

Para que comprendan la gravedad de la situación debo remontarme a la historia de mi tribu, y la creación de las guerreras blancas. –Los presentes tomaron asiento y se dispusieron a escuchar.

Supongo que todos conocemos la historia de la creación de Cenuke, y como los dioses transformadores o howenh, nos obsequiaron a humanos y animales, este maravilloso mundo, pero lo que contaré a continuación es el más grande secreto guardado por mi tribu.

Tras terminar la transformación del mundo, los dioses crearon al hombre y la mujer, criaturas con quienes compartieron su capacidad de crear, y quienes debían cuidar y proteger a Cenuke. Pulieron su obra durante milenios. Crearon un mundo auto sostenible, dónde las criaturas vivientes se apoyaban unas en otras para su supervivencia, creando así un ciclo sin fin. Decidieron entonces admirar desde la distancia su más maravillosa creación. Pero no contaban con la intervención de un poderoso enemigo, Kwányip, el Dios de la muerte, quien introdujo la oscuridad al mundo corrompiendo el alma de los hombres y alimentándose de su poder.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, los corazones humanos se fueron corrompiendo, empezaron a cazar criaturas por placer y someter a su propia especie, poniendo en riesgo el delicado equilibrio construido por los Dioses, quienes impactados por lo que sucedía decidieron intervenir, creando una nueva raza de criaturas, seres inteligentes y poderosos. Los dioses crearon a los dragones, mensajeros directos del cielo, criaturas sagradas que transmitirían a la humanidad el mensaje de que sus dioses aún velaban por ellos, y los dragones se encargarían de proteger a las demás criaturas del mundo, seres mágicos y no mágicos, estarían bajo su cuidado.

Al principio pareció funcionar, pero conforme el hombre exploraba su capacidad para crear, más crecía su ambición por conquistar, y pronto fueron capaces de dominar a los dragones, llevándolos casi a la extinción, Las criaturas se refugiaron de sus opresores, muchos se llenaron de odio y sus almas también fueron corrompidas, odiando a los humanos e instando a otros dragones a atacarlos, dando lugar a una guerra de la ustedes mismos amigos de Berk fueron partícipes

.

Conforme el mundo se retorcía bajo la oscuridad, Kwányip se hacía más y más poderoso, Pronto se hizo imparable. En un último intento por salvar Cenuke los howenh crearon a cinco poderosos dragones, que representaban su fuerza y su lugar en la transformación del mundo. El primero de ellos es Tropfstein, llamado en muchas culturas como Bewilderbeast o salvajibestía, creo que ustedes lo conocen como el alfa de todos los dragones. ¡Jinetes de Berk, gracias por proteger su llegada a Cenuke!. Esta criatura creada por el Dios Josh, brinda hogar y protege a todos los dragones del mundo con su característico hielo sagrado. –Los presentes se quedaron helados, nadie esperaba escuchar algo acerca de los Dioses, pero aun incrédulos no se atrevían a interrumpirla.

Kenos, Dios del fuego y la tierra creó a Huǒshān, …Shenrr, Dios del viento creo a Anemostróvilos,…..Kojh, Dios del mar a Harikeyn….y finalmente Akáinik, Dios del arcoíris creó a Ortzadarra.

Los cinco dragones descendieron al mundo para transmitir el mensaje de los Dioses. Manifestaron su poder a través de la naturaleza, ríos de lava salieron de los volcanes impulsados por Huǒshān. Tornados y huracanes golpearon costas y ciudades, creados por el agitar de las alas de Anemostróvilos. El mar devoró la tierra, destruyendo ciudades enteras que hoy yacen bajo las aguas, custodiadas por Harikeyn. Los dragones hicieron que los hombres temieran a sus dioses, y recordaran su responsabilidad de proteger a las demás criaturas. Ortzadarra, cuya personalidad era igual a la de Akáinik Dios del arcoíris, sobrevoló el mundo llenado el cielo de color, para recordarles que sus Dioses los amaban.

Pero de nuevo los Dioses fracasaron. Su obra se estaba echando a perder. Los dragones cansados de castigar a los hombres regresaron junto a los Dioses. De pronto, sucedió lo inesperado. Kwányip, tenía el poder suficiente para doblegar a los howenh, y usó su poder para tomar la vida de Kenos, Kojh, Akáinik, Shenrr y Josh. Quienes en un nuevo intento de proteger a la humanidad, depositaron su último aliento en Cenuke.

Los esposos Kren y Kre estuvieron ausentes durante la masacre de los suyos, pero compartieron su misma suerte. Los howenh pese a ser Dioses, pueden morir en manos de otros iguales a ellos. Kwányip anhelaba el poder de los siete dioses creadores, ya que de tenerlo podría convertirse en un Dios omnipotente.

Los esposos fueron perseguidos por todos los universos, y finalmente Kren en un intento de proteger a su esposa la ocultó en el sol, y el mismo se ocultó en la luna. La Diosa Kre, desesperada por haber perdido a su familia y estar lejos de su esposo creó un poderoso dragón capaz de escabullirse en el cielo diurno, y de fortalecerse con el sol, quien la mantendría en contacto con su amado, la llamó Pyraktóseas, nuestra tribu simplemente la llama light fury o furia de luz y ustedes amigos la tienen frente a sus ojos, es por esto que decidimos atacar cuando el sol estuviese en lo más alto, ya que esto le brindaría fortaleza a nuestra poderosa aliada. –Al escuchar esto, la sala se llenó de murmullos.

-Basta de tonterías –dijo Spiteloud – ¿No esperará que creamos una locura como esta o sí?

-Yo le creo –Defendió Dagur –Cuando estábamos en la batalla vimos a la poderosa dragona transmutar frente a nuestros ojos. No solo empezó a tomar una extraña coloración, sino que aumento casi dos veces su tamaño, Nunca vi algo como eso. – La afirmación del joven fue respaldada por el resto de los jinetes, lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes. De ser verdad lo que la reina estaba contándoles, estarían en una situación que superaría por mucho sus capacidades.

-Si me permiten me gustaría continuar con mi relato, - Interrumpió la reina – Estoy segura que muchos de ustedes ya intuyen la parte que sigue, que sin duda les ha de interesar –Una vez silenciada la sala, la reina Amira continuó con su relato.

El Dios Kren, Dios del sol, correspondió al gesto de amor de su esposa, y creo un dragón especialmente para acompañarla y protegerla, un hermoso dragón negro a quien llamó Tenebrios, que gobernaría la noche, y sería su mensajero. En nuestros relatos llamamos a Tenebrios, Night fury, o furia nocturna en su lengua. Por esto nos negamos tanto a creer que el dragón del gran conquistador fuera justamente Tenebrios. Este dragón ha llegado a ustedes, y lo han denominado como dicen las antiguas escrituras. Chimuelo es ese dragón.

El lugar se quedó en silencio, todos miraban a Chimuelo impactados, especialmente Hiccup que ahora entendía por qué sus intentos de encontrar otro furia nocturna habían sido infructuosos.

Los amantes se comunicaron entre ellos por milenios, ocultos de la mano de Kwányip, quien finalmente los encontró. Sin embargo, había consumido toda su energía eliminando a los otros Dioses, por lo que molesto al no poder alcanzarlos, les dio la más triste de las condenas, separó definitivamente la noche del día, y los condeno a no verse ni hablarse nunca más. Los dragones batallaron fuertemente para proteger a sus amos, pero fracasaron y fueron asesinados. Kwányip. Burlándose de su amor, hizo que el sol y la luna se encuentren de forma ocasional, lo que conocemos como un eclipse. Para nosotros pueden parecer horas, pero en el tiempo de los Dioses es menos que un pestañear, saben que están uno frente al otro, pero aun así no pueden alcanzarse. Fue así durante milenios hasta que el sueño eterno, los alcanzó y los liberó de su condena.

El relato de la reina fue interrumpido por un sentimental Brutacio, que se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y empezó a llorar, contagiando a muchos en la sala, incluida la reina a quien se le quebró la voz al continuar.

Al morir sus amos, los dragones restantes perecieron, pero su dormitar no sería eterno, cuando cada uno de ellos obtenga la energía necesaria, servirá de puente para que sus Dioses se manifiesten de nuevo y nos guiarán a la batalla de los Dioses.

.

.

 _ **Nota de autor:**_

.

.

Hola, no saben cuánto amé escribir este capítulo, por fin se ha revelado el pasado de Chimuelo pero hay más. Para este capítulo tengo un montón de notas.

.

1\. Nombres de los dragones.

*Harikeyn, Dragón de las aguas, creado por Kojh, significa huracán en somalí.

*Huǒshān, Dragón de la tierra y el fuego, creado por Kenos significa volcán en chino.

*Pyraktóseas, Dragón de la luz y el sol, creado por Kre significa incandescente en griego.

*Tenebrios, Dragón de la noche y la oscuridad, creado por Kren, significa obscuro en latín.

*Tropfstein, Dragón del hielo, creado por Josh, significa estalactita o estalagmita en alemán.

*Anemostróvilos, Dragón del viento, creado por Shenrr significa torbellino en griego.

*Ortzadarra Dragón del arcoíris, creado por Akáinik, significa arcoíris en vasco

.

2\. Mitología

En la mitología Selknam, adoraban a los dioses transformadores también llamados Howenh, estos dioses, son mortales, y pueden morir de viejos o al ser asesinados por otros dioses. Sólo existe un único Dios omnipotente, que es tan poderoso, que los Selknam no podían siquiera pronunciar su nombre.

3\. La historia de Kre y Kren

Las relaciones entre los dioses tales como ser hermanos o esposos, son descritas en la mitología. Sin embargo, no tengo mucha información de cómo eran esas relaciones (se querían, no se querían, etc.). Por lo que esa parte será de mi total autoría.

4\. Avance del próximo capítulo.

Como habrán notado de dos capítulos para acá digo que va a pasar algo y se me va tan largo el texto, que termina estando en el siguiente capítulo, me queda por revelar quienes son las guerreras blancas y qué pasa con Astrid e Hiccup. Pero esta última parte se irá revelando más lentamente.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	8. El origen de las guerreras blancas

**Hola de nuevo, En este capítulo se revelará una buena parte de la verdad, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, yo disfruté muchísimo escribirlo.**

 **¡Como siempre gracias por leer y que disfruten la historia!**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 8. El origen de las guerreras blancas.**

.

.

Me cuesta mucho asimilar lo que nos está diciendo –Dijo preocupado Estoico –Es extraño pensar que nuestros dioses han muerto.

No olvide que son Dioses señor Estoico, -Mencionó la reina Amira –No me atrevería a decir que han muerto para la eternidad, prefiero pensar en ello como un largo sueño. Su esencia aún sigue con nosotros, Para nuestra fortuna al esparcir su esencia por Cenuke, evitaron que Kwányip absorbiera su poder, y este se debilitó en la batalla. Aunque ahora creemos con firmeza que busca absorberlos totalmente para lograr así la omnipotencia.

-Su majestad, quisiera saber cómo se enteraron de todo esto –Preguntó inquieto Fishlegs.

-Esa es una historia muy particular. A decir verdad es la historia de la creación de nuestra tribu. – La reina, tomó asiento también y continuó con su relato.

-Hace alrededor de cien años, un grupo de cinco jóvenes habían logrado escapar de la esclavitud. Según nuestra historia, navegaron sin rumbo durante días, estando a merced de la naturaleza. Sus cuerpos estaban débiles, pero preferían la muerte en aquel lugar, que continuar padeciendo su cautiverio. Fue entonces que en medio de una tormenta, cuando ya se habían resignado a perecer, se apareció ante ellas una titánica criatura marina. Creemos firmemente que se trataba de Harikeyn, dragón de las aguas. A través de él se manifestó el Dios Kojh. Nuestro Dios, les confío esta importante información, y les encargó una misión divina. Reunir a un grupo de guerreros que combatirían la maldad de este mundo, Para lograrlo, les hizo entrega de un anillo y una espada, con la cual al llegar el día indicando serían capaces de dañar a los enviados de Kwányip. Una vez transmitido el mensaje tanto el Dios como la criatura desaparecieron.

-Las jóvenes motivadas por la posibilidad de alcanzar la paz y la libertad, se comprometieron con la misión, liberaron esclavos, y salvaron vidas. Pronto un gran grupo de mujeres contribuía con su causa. Una tarde mientras navegaban en busca del gran continente, se toparon con una majestuosa Isla, la cual les proveía de todo lo necesario para subsistir, por lo que decidieron establecerse y formar el pueblo de Keikruk. Desde su formación nos hemos dedicado a salvar inocentes, a brindarles un hogar a los desprotegidos y a cumplir con los mandatos divinos. Curiosamente, terminamos siendo una tribu de mujeres guerreras que buscaban la paz, de allí nació la idea del nombre. Como notarán la tradición de nuestro pueblo nace de la diversidad cultural, y la diferencia entre nosotras. Nos consideramos hermanas y luchamos juntas hombro a hombro, fue así durante décadas. Sin embargo, hace casi veintiún años nuestra historia cambió de nuevo, el cielo nos concedió un regalo. Nuestra amada isla despertó de su largo sueño. Keikruk, no resultó ser una isla en sí misma, nosotras forjamos nuestro hogar, en el lomo de un dragón.

Cada cosa que contaba la reina sonaba más improbable que la anterior, pero para sorpresa de todos siempre había alguien que respaldaba su versión. En el caso de Keikruk, Mala y Heather habían estado allí y podían dar fe de cada palabra dicha.

-Keikruk, es una criatura maravillosa, un pueblo hermoso y un gran hogar. Espero que tengan la oportunidad de conocerlo algún día – Dijo la reina continuando con su relato. -Creemos firmemente que hace veintiún años algo importante cambió en el mundo. Lamentablemente no tenemos más que especulaciones, creemos que al igual que Keikruk, Tenebrios y Pyraktóseas despertaron para esas fechas. El dragón de la luz llegó a nuestra isla por sus propios medios, y desde entonces reside con nosotras. Con el tiempo los rumores de un dragón nocturno, resonaron en diferentes costas. Dedicamos innumerables esfuerzos para encontrarlo. Lamentablemente todos ellos resultaron fallidos hasta hoy, que tenemos al furia nocturna frente a nuestros ojos. Desde hace cerca de tres años para acá las cosas se han vuelto más intensas; nunca habíamos tenido que usar la espada, ya que nuestros enemigos eran simples mortales, ahora nos enfrentamos a lo que denominamos Dullahan, emisarios del Dios de la muerte.

-¿Aquel hombre era un Dullahan? –Preguntó Hiccup, ganándose la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-Así es –Respondió Ventino – Como lo viste, la única forma de dañarlos es empleando la espada sagrada. Uno de ellos es suficiente para detener un ejército entero de las nuestras. La primera vez que nos enfrentamos a uno, perecieron una docena de nuestras guerreras y tuvimos que huir de allí. Hemos tratado de detenerlos por otros métodos, pero no lo hemos logrado. En un principio creímos que Keikruk se desplazaba a donde aparecería un dullahan, pero ahora sabemos que no siempre es así, es raro encontrarlos, pero cuando aparecen significa que hay un objeto o una criatura divina cerca.

-¿Viste a una de esas criaturas? –Preguntó Snotloud sorprendido

-Así es –Respondió el joven –Sucedió cuando ustedes partieron a atacar la armada en tierra, ¿recuerdas el hombre del símbolo en la frente contra el que luchaba Astrid? –Al escuchar el nombre a secas de la princesa, las guardianas de la reina se tensaron.

-En mi opinión parecía un hombre normal – Replico un incrédulo Snotloud

.

-Dices eso porque no lo viste recibir el impacto de plasma de Chimuelo y la dragona de la luz al tiempo y salir completamente ileso –Dijo Hiccup ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes– Y eso no es todo –continuó el joven - Cuando fue atravesado por la espada de Astrid, se deshizo frente a nuestros ojos. ¡Fue impresionante! De él brotó una nauseabunda sustancia negra que se transformó en arena cuando Astrid retiró la espada.

-Pero hay algo que no termino de comprender –Dijo Heather – ¿En Keikruk se encuentra Winstar, que creemos que es Pyraktóseas, dragona de la luz, hace como quince años no?, por su parte Chimuelo, quien sería Tenebrios, lleva casi 6 años viviendo en Berk. ¿Por qué hasta ahora vienen a buscarlo?

-No creo que hayan venido por Chimuelo – Replicó Hiccup – En mi opinión vinieron por el mapa.

-¿Qué mapa? – Preguntaron Estoico, Mala y Amira al tiempo.

-El que nos entregó el Dios Kenos después de derrotar al Dullahan – Hiccup estaba tan inmerso en la conversación, que no se percató de lo que acababa de decir. Al escucharlo las guerreras se pusieron de pie de inmediato, Las ancianas que habían presenciado al Dios Kojh habían fallecido hace ya algunos años, fueron ellas las únicas que tuvieron la oportunidad de estar ante su presencia. Su fé se construía en las manifestaciones divinas que recibían, pero ningún Dios se presentó de nuevo ante ellas.

-¿Viste al Dios Kenos? –Preguntó atónita la reina Amira, sin poder evitar levantar la voz

-No sólo yo –Respondió el joven – Astrid también pudo verlo, incluso conversó un poco con él.

\- ¡Princesa Astrid para usted!– Dijeron Mara y Clarion al unísono, hartas de las confianzas que se tomaba el joven con su princesa.

¿Princesa Astrid? – Preguntó el chico confundido.

-Así es –Respondió con simpleza la joven –Lamento no haberme presentado adecuadamente antes, mi nombre es Astrid, princesa del pueblo de Keikruk, y la persona designada por mi tribu para portar la espada sagrada –Hubo otro profundo silencio en la sala, lo que incomodó a la chica – No se acongojen por mi linaje, estamos tratando temas más importantes. En cuanto a lo mencionado por Hiccup Haddock, es completamente cierto, Kenos se presentó ante nosotros para suministrarnos información.

Al escuchar la presentación el chico se quedó completamente sorprendido y una gran vergüenza lo invadió. Resulta que a la chica a la que había llamado coqueta, fea, loca, y cobarde, era la princesa de un reino lejano, y no solo eso, llevaba a cuestas una importante misión. Al menos la princesa no se veía ofendida, o eso esperaba, ya que de hacerlo su imprudencia podría poner en riesgo una importante relación diplomática entre Keikruk y Berk.

-¿Podrían contarnos exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió? – Preguntó Amira.

-Una vez derrotamos al dullahan, bajamos por la escotilla del barco, y la princesa Astrid empezó a buscar algo en la sala. – Hiccup empezó a contar su versión de los hechos, asegurándose de referirse a la chica de la forma más respetuosa posible.

-¿Qué buscabas exactamente? – Preguntó inquieta la reina Mala

-Alguna pista del objeto tras el que iba el dullahan – Respondió la rubia – Lo que no comprendo es cómo sabían que aparecería Kenos. Una cosa es buscar un objeto que ya está en este mundo, otra es saber que uno va a aparecer. No creo que sea por el mapa – Replicó la joven mirando al chico.

\- ¿y qué más pasó? – Preguntó Dagur, instando a su amigo a continuar con el relato.

\- Estábamos discutiendo y de repente apareció una misteriosa luz que adoptó primero la forma de un Dragón de fuego y luego la de un hombre de piedra y dijo textualmente "Estoy feliz de verlos juntos de nuevo", creo que hacía referencia a Winstar y Chimuelo, -indicó el joven castaño -También mencionó que había venido a ayudarlos en una misión. Y de pronto en la pared que se encontraba tras de él, se grabó un mapa.

-Pero el barco se calcinó – Dijo Ventino angustiada.

-Afortunadamente Hiccup Haddock se encontraba conmigo en ese momento – afirmó Astrid mirando a las suyas –Él se encargó de copiar el mapa antes de que este desapareciera. En palabras del Dios Kenos, debemos dirigirnos a la isla de la tierra humeante, donde encontraremos la verdad y el camino.

-¿Cómo podemos saber que se trata de Kenos y no de algún tipo de engaño? – Preguntó Heather.

-Los dragones lo reconocieron – Afirmó Astrid – Confío en su instinto.

-Y eso no es todo – Interrumpió Hiccup – Creo que él nos ayudó en la batalla, todos vimos como Chimuelo y Winstar crecieron y cambiaron de color, creo que él intervino. Además restauró la cola de chimuelo –Dijo el joven mostrándole a todos la nueva aleta del dragón, dejando a los presentes sorprendidos.

-¡Entonces es allí a donde iremos! –Dijo Clarion con firmeza.- ¿Joven Hiccup Haddock, podría por favor enseñarnos el mapa?

-Hay algo más que debemos contarles –Respondió Astrid interrumpiendo a la guerrera– Kenos mencionó específicamente que el camino solo se mostrará ante quienes hayan estado en su presencia.

-¡Quiere que vayas sola! – Afirmó Ventino – Cuándo ustedes bajaron por la escotilla, tratamos de seguirlos pero un intenso fuego se encendió por toda la cubierta del barco. Quisimos entrar volando pero los dragones se negaron a ingresar.

-Debe haber otra forma – Mencionó la reina Amira con una mirada angustiada – No puedes ir sola, es demasiado peligroso, me opongo rotundamente – La reina se encontraba preocupada, no podía imaginarse a su hija viajando sola a lo desconocido y enfrentándose a tan elevados peligros. Pero ella sabía que en verdad era su destino. No había olvidado que en su preciada hija Astrid yacía la esencia y el alma de la diosa Kre. Ese era el verdadero mayor secreto de su tribu, uno al que solo tenían acceso las dos mujeres de mayor edad de las guerreras blancas, Heather, Mala, Throk, Val, Ventino, la mejor amiga de la princesa y por su puesto la reina.

-No creo que haya tal cosa como otra opción – Respondió la rubia – El mapa solo nos guía a aguas abiertas. Supongo que se refería a que la isla solo aparecerá ante quien haya visto al Dios personalmente, o quizá solo esas personas seas capaces de llegar hasta allí. En caso de tratarse de la primera opción no podemos arriesgarnos a que no aparezca o perder tiempo valioso en su búsqueda. Es por ello que creo que debo partir tan solo en compañía de los dos dragones.

-¿A esto se refería con tener que separarme de mi dragón? –Preguntó Hiccup con tristeza a la princesa.

-De verdad lamento ponerlos en esta situación –Dijo la chica sinceramente – He podido apreciar cuan intenso es el vínculo que los une.

-Pues en teoría usted no es la única que vio al Dios Kenos – Dijo Dagur con seriedad – Mi hermano Hiccup también lo hizo, por lo que él también podría encontrar ese lugar. Él podría ir con usted y así no tendría que separarse de Chimuelo –Al decir esto Estoico lo miró desganado, no le apetecía enviar a su único y amado hijo a librar una misión como esta, pero comprendía la gravedad de la situación y sabía que el mismo Hiccup aceptaría el reto con tal de no separarse de Chimuelo. Las guerreras por su parte miraron al Berserker con desaprobación. Lo que el hombre sugería era una locura, jamás enviarían a su princesa a un viaje a lo desconocido escoltada únicamente por aquel extraño chico.

-Aún hay algo en lo que no hemos pensado – Dijo Hiccup en un último intento de que la joven no partiera con su dragón – Si en verdad están tras Chimuelo, llevarlo con usted solo los pondría en más peligro, o lo que es peor, aún sin quererlo podrían conducir al enemigo a la isla de la tierra humeante, aún no sabemos que hay allí, no debemos arriesgarlo.

-He estado pensando en lo que dijo Heather – Respondió la rubia – Si realmente están persiguiendo a Chimuelo, debe existir una poderosa razón para que hayan decidido a hacerlo justo ahora. Si este es el caso, con más veras debo llevarlo conmigo. Si chimuelo se queda en el archipiélago bárbaro pondrá en peligro a todos sus habitantes, incluidos allí humanos y dragones. Aunque personalmente no creo que él sea su objetivo. Por otro lado, no me creo lo del mapa. He luchado contra algunos dullahan antes, y este no parecía tener nada especial que pudiese concederle la habilidad de prever la aparición de un Dios, mucho menos de un objeto que aún no existe en este mundo.

-¿Entonces por qué vinieron hasta el archipiélago bárbaro? – Preguntó Dagur

-Aún hay una tercera opción – Mencionó Astrid – El anillo del rey.

-¿Es el anillo que Chimuelo le entregó al conocerla verdad? – Preguntó Hiccup

-Así es – Asintió la princesa – Según la tradición el anillo perteneció a uno Dioses, y en sí mismo puede ser una herramienta para enfrentar a Kwányip.

-¿Cómo sabe eso princesa Astrid? – Preguntó interesado Fishlegs poniendo algo nerviosa a la princesa.

-El anillo es bastante similar al entregado por el Dios Kojh a las guerreras blancas para enfrentar a Kwányip – Dijo Astrid – Supongo que este anillo ha de servir para lo mismo, pero es una suposición.

-¿Y cómo sabría el dullahan que Chimuelo tenía el anillo? – Preguntó de nuevo el chico - Además, con todo respeto hay algo que me gustaría saber. Usted mencionó que los dullahan aparecían cuando iban tras un objeto o criatura divina, también mencionó que antes ha enfrentado a algunos de ellos, si nos cuenta específicamente cuál era su objetivo en aquellas ocasiones, podríamos saber realmente cual es el motivo de nuestro enemigo para atacarnos,

Por motivos como este era que Astrid evitaba responder preguntas, el chico la había acorralado, no podía simplemente decirle que ella era una diosa y que algunas veces habían tratado de arrebatarle su anillo, o que habían tratado de llegar al alfa de todos los dragones, quien por cierto había recuperado casi todo su poder y al igual que hace miles de años su hielo sagrado servía de hogar a dragones y criaturas mágicas.

Creo que han tratado de atacar a Winstar, pero como Keikruk se mueve todo el tiempo no lo han logrado, y hemos recuperado algunos objetos que nos han guiado a los lugares dónde se librarán grandes batallas, en las que hemos podido interferir logrando rescatar algunas personas y dragones – Respondió la chica con apuro, tratando de esquivar las preguntas del joven, a sabiendas de que su respuesta no convencería a nadie.

-¿Hay algo más que deseen saber? – Preguntó la reina, desviando la atención hacia ella, al notar la incomodidad de su hija.

-Sí –Respondió Estoico – ¿Específicamente cuál es su misión divina?

-Esperaba esa pregunta un poco antes – respondió la Reina Amira con una amplia sonrisa – Nuestra misión es liberar a los oprimidos, promover la unión entre las criaturas del mundo y proteger Cenuke. Tal como los Dioses esperaban que los humanos lo hiciéramos desde el inicio de la creación. También debemos detener cualquier manifestación de Kwányip en esta tierra, y evitar que este aumente su poder.

-¡No tiene sentido! – Mencionó Spiteloud – Si los mismísimos Dioses no pudieron contra Kwányip, qué les hace pensar que ustedes, unas simples humanas serán capaces de hacerle frente.

-Nuestra misión es ayudarles a ganar tiempo – Respondió Astrid – El mismo Hiccup Haddock vio a Kenos. En teoría si ha muerto, no debería poder presentarse ante nadie. Creemos más que se trata de algún tipo de sueño eterno, y que nuestra misión es permitirles despertar de nuevo.

-¡Creo que es suficiente por ahora! – Dijo Estoico con seriedad – Hay mucho que tendremos que analizar, ha sido un día largo para todos. Qué les parece si descansamos un poco, participamos de la celebración y nos reunimos de nuevo.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Respondió la reina Amira – Pero hay una cosa que me preocupa. Como comprenderán lo que se ha hablado en esta sala es extremadamente delicado, de filtrarse esta información el mundo se llenaría de miedo y desesperación, entonces habríamos perdido la guerra. Hemos sido cuidadosas en escoger nuestros aliados, y hoy hemos decidido confiar en Berk.

-No se preocupe por eso, nada de lo aquí mencionado será revelado, yo mismo me encargaré de que así sea – Dijo Estoico mirando a los jóvenes jinetes y a Bocón, quienes pasaron saliva entendiendo lo que les sucedería si llegaban si quiera a tocar el tema fuera de la sala –Hemos preparado un par de cabañas para que se encuentren cómodos –Dijo el jefe de Berk – Una para Berserkers y defensores del ala, y otra para las guerreras blancas. Los guiaré hasta allí personalmente.

El jefe salió de la sala siendo seguido por sus invitados, dejando reunidos a Spiteloud, Bocón y los jinetes que de inmediato empezaron a comentar acerca de lo que habían escuchado. Las guerreras fueron ubicadas en una modesta casa en lo alto de una colina. El lugar contaba con numerosas pieles y una chimenea con la que harían frente al gélido clima de Berk. Astrid se acomodó de inmediato en una pequeña cama de madera, extrañaba sus abullonadas almohadas, pero sabía que difícilmente podría volver pronto a casa para disfrutarlas.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Ventino – Lo que hiciste allá afuera fue una locura, una cosa es potenciar a Winstar y otra potenciar dos dragones a la vez, por suerte nadie notó que fuiste tú.

-Necesitaba poner a prueba el anillo del rey. Además tenía la esperanza de que con Tenebrios de nuestro lado las cosas fueran más sencillas, pero no fue así – Respondió Astrid -Tal parece que sólo él puede activar el anillo, mientras no esté en su mano, no será más que una pieza de joyería. Tú viste al salvajibestia y su poder, Si no encontramos al chico tendré que proveer a Chimuelo y a Winstar de la energía necesaria para luchar contra los enviados de Kwányip.

-Pues ya tendrás tiempo de buscarlo mientras viajas, ¿Cuándo planeas partir? – Preguntó la pelinegra.

-Cuanto antes –Respondió la princesa – Si por mi fuera partiría de inmediato, pero necesito que mi madre lo asimile, y por otro lado está Hiccup Haddock el heredero de Berk. Me siento la peor persona del mundo por separarlo de su dragón. De algún modo durante la reunión sentí que se resignó, y eso me hizo sentir fatal.

-A propósito del chico Haddock, hay algo que me está molestando desde ayer –dijo Ventino mirando fijamente a su amiga que se disponía a enrollarse en las pieles. -¿Recuerdas aquella vez que nos enfrentamos por primera vez a un dullahan?

-Cómo olvidarlo – Respondió Astrid – Uno de los peores días de mi vida.

-Pues ese día intentamos de todo para atacar a ese sujeto, empleamos toda clase de armas, incluso el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero era como golpear una pared – Mencionó Ventino – Pero hoy el chico Haddock logró golpear a un dullahan, y no sólo eso, el Dios Kenos se presentó ante el también. ¿No te parece raro?

-También lo he estado pensando – Respondió la princesa – Creo que es cosa de Tenebrios, han estado mucho tiempo juntos, quizá algo de su energía se impregnó en él.

-Pues el chico fue más útil en la batalla contra el dullahan que el mismísimo dragón – Respondió confusa la pelinegra - ¿Crees que Kenos le haya prestado algo de su fuerza para ayudarnos en la batalla?

-También es posible –Dijo Astrid - Supongo que estaremos aquí en Berk al menos un par de días más o hasta recibir noticias de que Keikruk se ha desplazado de nuevo. Estaré al pendiente del chico. Por ahora quiero dormir un poco.

\- ¿No irás a la celebración? – Pregunto la chica

-Sabes que no soy muy de esas cosas – Afirmó la somnolienta princesa -prefiero descansar, por favor excúsame ante ellos, diles que debo guardar reposo por mis heridas o invéntate algo.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo? – Preguntó preocupada la joven guerrera.

-Hoy hay luna llena, para mañana no tendré ni siquiera un rasguño- Respondió Astrid

 _ **Nota de autor:**_

.

.

Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, ya con esto se ha revelado mucho de lo que será el trasfondo de la historia. He decidido publicar capítulos un poco más cortos pero más seguido. A partir de aquí, la historia empezará a avanzar un poco más rápido.

.

Los Dullahan son según la mitología Irlandesa son emisarios del Dios celta de la muerte, No existe cerradura o puerta por la que no puedan ingresar, ya que todas se abren ante ellos.


	9. Despidiendo a los nuevos amigos

**Hola de nuevo, en esta oportunidad quiero agradecer a las personas que agregaron la historia a favoritos, y a quienes la están siguiendo. Se siente bonito verlos allí XD, y por supuesto a todos los que leen esta extraña historia.**

 **¡Como siempre que disfruten el capítulo!**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 9. Despidiendo a los nuevos amigos.**

.

.

Tal como lo sugirió Estoico, los guerreros descansaron y al caer la noche se reunieron en el gran salón, donde el jefe contó a su pueblo una versión resumida de como la gran alianza de defensores del ala, guerreras blancas, Berserkers y Berkianos, habían logrado detener a los numerosos enemigos que amenazaban el archipiélago bárbaro. Mencionó también que aunque no los acompañaron durante la batalla las doncellas aladas, estaban brindando protección a los dragones y nidos. Sin duda alguna había mucho que celebrar. Por supuesto omitió todo aquello relacionado con los Dioses o el enemigo sobrenatural que habían enfrentado su hijo y la princesa de Keikruk, Así como la naturaleza de Chimuelo.

Berk hizo gala de ser un excelente anfitrión, hubo música, licor y baile, demostrando a sus invitados que no solo eran conocidos por sus guerreros y jinetes, sino por sus salvajes fiestas que duraban días enteros. En esta ocasión realizarían además su tradicional carrera de dragones, en la que podrían participar sus invitados. El evento sería llevado a cabo al día siguiente y con ello despedirían a sus nuevos amigos. Tres grandes mesas fueron dispuestas unidas unas con otras, para que los aliados compartieran de una amena conversación y comieran juntos. Alrededor de ellos todo era alegría. Los Berkianos bailaban y tocaban sus tradicionales instrumentos, hasta los dragones participaban de la celebración, lo que tenía a los foráneos más que extasiados.

-¿La princesa Astrid no se unirá a nosotros? –Preguntó Hiccup interesado al percatarse de su ausencia.

-¿Qué pasa hermano, tanto te gustó, que ya la extrañas? – Mencionó Dagur burlándose de su amigo y recordando cómo la noche anterior, la chica regresó a su campamento enojada y tras ella venía el joven castaño con una mejilla rosada. Al escuchar el comentario Hiccup se atoró con su bebida, casi escupiéndola a los gemelos que estaban sentados frente a él.

\- Pues pierdes el tiempo mi querido Hiccup – Interrumpió Snotloud – ¿No has visto la forma en que esos bellos ojos azules me miran?...por supuesto que está loca por mí, pero no ha encontrado la forma de decírmelo.-El Jorguenson presumía con una sonrisa de satisfacción- Le apena tanto estar ante mí que incluso no ha venido a la fiesta. –Al escuchar el comentario las guerreras blancas incluida la reina se echaron a reír con euforia. No había cosa más loca que la idea de una Astrid enamorada. Desde siempre la chica había sido muy popular entre los del sexo opuesto, pero a cada uno de sus pretendientes les había dejado muy en claro que no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo, algunas veces de formas muy dolorosas.

-Lamento informarle joven Snotloud que no es el caso – respondió la reina con simpatía – Mi hija Astrid no se sentía del todo bien, como recordarán salió algo lastimada de la batalla.

-Entonces no es tan fuerte como parece – Se burló el Jorguenson, ganándose la mirada despectiva de los presentes.

-Pues para tu información, ella prácticamente venció sola a ese sujeto al que ni tú ni yo le hubiésemos podido hacer daño – La defendió Hiccup.

-Eso solo porque tenía la espada, si yo hubiese portado tal arma, con toda seguridad lo habría derrotado y no tendría ni un rasguño – Insistió el molesto chico, haciendo que su jefe bufara molesto, estaba harto de sus ofensas hacia sus aliadas. – ¡Basta! –Dijo Estoico con fuerza poniéndose de pie.- ¡Spiteloud controla a tu hijo o tendré que pedirle que se retire!

-No es necesario señor Estoico – Interrumpió la reina –No siempre las personas estarán de acuerdo con nuestras creencias o respetarán a nuestra gente. Simplemente ignoramos los comentarios mal intencionados - Estoico de inmediato excusó a su sobrino, ya que aunque la reina hablaba con tranquilidad, en su rostro se dibujaba que sin duda alguna los comentarios hacia su hija la habían ofendido.

Una vez silenciadas las impertinencias del joven Jorguenson, la cena continúo entre risas y anécdotas. Las guerreras contaron a los presentes todas las historias que habían escuchado de los jinetes de dragón y su titánico líder, haciendo que Hiccup se sonrojada y comprendiera el porqué de la risa de Astrid en ese primer momento. Los jinetes por su parte les relataron a sus nuevas amigas la forma en que derrotaron a la muerte roja y cómo lograron el gran cambio en Berk. Algunas horas más tarde muchos Berkianos entre los que se encontraban los gemelos, Snotloud y Fishlegs, ya se encontraban ebrios. Las guerreras haciendo ademán de su tolerancia al licor, siguieron bebiendo y contando anécdotas al resto de los presentes.

Astrid no había podido dormir mucho, lo acontecido en los últimos días no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza, había encontrado a Tenebrios y a Kénos. Tendría que iniciar un viaje, y sobretodo tendría que dejar a las suyas, algo que realmente la mortificaba, no por que no pudiera estar bien sola, sino porque ella era una persona protectora, Sabía que si sus compañeras tenían que enfrentar a un dullahan o a alguna otra criatura divina estarían en apuros. Cansada de dar vueltas en la cama se puso en pie y se envolvió con una manta blanca, cubriéndose un poco del frio de Berk. La princesa salió a recorrer el pueblo. Dadas las circunstancias en las que llegó no había podido detallarlo adecuadamente, por lo que en un intento de distraer su mente empezó a recorrer las amplias calles en compañía de sus dos dragonas, quienes iluminaban su camino. El sistema de apagar incendios, le pareció realmente útil, y los comederos un poco menos. Con un abastecimiento permanente de comida para dragones Berk tendría que ser un pueblo muy animado en el día, y con toda seguridad habría muchos dragones haciendo estragos. El sólo imaginarlo le sacó una sonrisa.

A lo lejos divisó una casa de mediano tamaño, de la cual salía abundante humo, -La herrería – pensó de inmediato. La chica se acercó y observó por una pequeña abertura en la ventana como las brasas de la forja ardían. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó.

-Hola, ¿aún están atendiendo? – Preguntó la chica con timidez, sabiendo que por la hora, era muy probable toparse con un herrero muy enojado. -¡Un momento! – Se escuchó una voz provenir del interior, así como algunas cosas que caían al suelo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y de ella salió el flaco heredero con la camisa en sus manos. –Princesa Astrid – dijo el joven balbuceante, girándose en un intento de ocultar la desnudez de su pecho,

-Lo lamento no quería ser impertinente – Respondió con timidez la chica, fijando su atención en las pequeñas cicatrices que poseía el chico en la espalda. -Vi la luz y el humo, pensé que quizá podría echar un vistazo

-No se preocupe princesa Astrid, lo siento por la camisa, no esperaba visitas – Dijo el joven ahora vestido mirando de frente a la recién llegada.

-No hay problema – Dijo con simpleza la chica – Busco al herrero, sé que es terriblemente tarde, pero pensé que podía observar algunas armas o encargar una, como habrás notado mi hacha se arruinó durante la batalla.

\- Pude verlo – dijo el chico instando a la joven a pasar – ¿Pues en qué puedo ayudarla princesa?

-¿También eres herrero? – Preguntó la joven curiosa, entrando al lugar y siendo reconfortada con el calor proveniente de la forja.

-Bocón es el principal, pero sí, podría decirse que también soy herrero.

-Pues eres una persona realmente multifacética Hiccup Haddock, heredero de Berk, líder de los jinetes de dragones, cartógrafo y herrero –dijo la joven enumerando los talentos del chico, mientras observaba las armas dispuestas en la pared – Me encantan las forjas, pero nunca tuve la habilidad manual para este tipo de cosas. En serio me sorprende tu talento Hiccup Haddock.

-Puede llamarme sólo Hiccup majestad – Dijo el joven mostrando respeto hacia la chica – Ya que está aquí quisiera disculparme con usted, no he sido precisamente justo, y siento que le he faltado al respeto.

-¿Tanto cambia las cosas el saber ahora que soy una princesa? – Dijo Astrid sentándose en un enorme barril dispuesto en una esquina, que le permitía estar frente a frente con el joven.

-¿A qué se refiere princesa? – Preguntó el chico confundido.

-A que siento que si no supieras que soy princesa de Keikruk, aún estarías renegando de mí y hasta llamándome fea, incompetente o cobarde. – Dijo la chica con seriedad

-Entonces sí que le había molestado – Pensó Hiccup para sí mismo – He sido irrespetuoso con usted, me dejé llevar por la situación y lo lamento.

-No hay problema Hiccup Haddock – dijo la chica en un tono serio – Puedes llamarme Astrid solamente y no es necesario hablarme con formalidad. Al fin y al cabo estoy en deuda contigo por cuidar de Chimuelo y por lo que hiciste por mí en la batalla. Estoy agradecida por todo ello. ¿Sabes por qué no dije que era una princesa? – Preguntó la joven, a lo que el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Me gusta hacerme una idea real de la gente. Cuando digo que soy la princesa de Keikruk o la líder de las guerreras blancas, las personas me tratan como si pudiesen romperme, aun cuando a mis espaldas me desprecian. –Mencionó la joven mirando fijamente al joven herrero -Si te soy franca, prefiero al chico sincero que reniega de mi actuar, a esta persona que trata de no ofenderme por temor de mí. No te preocupes estoy cualificada para separar las cosas personales. Berk y Keikruk ahora son aliados, sin importar si me agradas o no.

Las palabras de la chica cayeron al joven como baldado de agua fría. La joven había venido al parecer desde muy lejos sólo para ayudarlos, Había sido amable con él y resaltado sus talentos. Se arriesgó a sí misma por Berk, y el motivado por el temor de separarse de su amigo, no había hecho más que ofenderla, aun cuando ella se disculpó numerosas veces por tener que separarlos y tenía poderosos motivos para callar la verdad.

-Lo lamento por todo – dijo el chico cabizbajo – Ahora comprendo su situación, actué como un verdadero patán. No supe manejar la idea de separarme de Chimuelo, No quiero que se lleve una idea equivocada de mí.

-mmm te diré que pienso de ti joven Haddock – Dijo la chica suavizando la tensión con una sonrisa – Como te lo dije anteriormente, creo que eres una persona excepcional. Has demostrado capacidad en la batalla y como líder, Eres sensible, respetuoso por la vida y un gran amante de los dragones... Ah y por supuesto un excelente cartógrafo y supongo que un gran herrero. Aunque creo que deberías bajarle un poco al sarcasmo, podrías meterte en problemas algún día. En cuanto a mí, no estoy enojada, comprendo tus razones, de hecho aún me siento culpable por todo esto, entiendo que no puedo agradarle a todo el mundo, no tienes que forzar las cosas.

Las palabras de la joven sorprendieron al chico, que no esperaba tal declaración – Gracias –dijo el joven apenado – Puede llamarme simplemente Hiccup. Y por cierto no la odio, ahora por fin comprendo sus razones.

-Me odiarás cuando parta de aquí con Chimuelo – Dijo la joven poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta – Como te dije no tienes que forzar las cosas. Sólo disfruta de la compañía de tu dragón y demuéstrale lo mucho que significa para ti. Si encuentro una forma de hacer esto sin él, te prometo que yo misma lo traeré de nuevo a tu lado, y sobretodo que mientras no esté contigo lo cuidaré y lo protegeré con mi vida de ser necesario, - Dicho esto la joven salió del lugar.

-¡Espera! – dijo Hiccup reteniéndola sin saber qué decirle – ¿No vas a comprar nada? – Preguntó el herrero por inercia, la chica le sonrío con dulzura y le dijo.

-No encontré nada que quisiera comprar, pero prometo venir de nuevo cuando todo esto haya acabado. Para ese momento espero que hayan mejorado su acero de gronckle, y puedas forjarme un hacha como la que perdí.

El chico la miró partir de nuevo –¡Espera! – dijo ganándose la atención de la chica que volteó a verlo confundida.

-¿Iras a la fiesta? – Preguntó balbuceante al no tener mucho que decir.

-Realmente no estoy para fiestas. Hoy ha sido un día largo, y si te soy sincera no me siento con ánimo de celebrar – Dijo la princesa – Además, este lugar es muy frio.

-Entonces Astrid, ¿me acompañarías un rato en la forja? podemos conversar, y conocernos un poco. Si te soy franco quiero saber qué clase de persona es la chica que se quiere llevar a mi dragón.

-Me quedaré Hiccup, pero solo porque dejaste de tratarme de usted –La chica sonrió y caminó en dirección a la forja, sin soltar nunca el agarre de su manta.

-¿No eres buena con el frio verdad? – Preguntó el joven, para iniciar la conversación.

\- Me encantan los días nevados, pero el frio no es precisamente lo mío – Respondió la princesa – Me hace sentir un poco nostálgica. La chica se sentó de nuevo en el barril. Hiccup de inmediato le ofreció una bebida caliente y se sentó junto a ella, ignorando la mirada cómplice entre los tres dragones, que también disfrutaban del calor del lugar.

-¿Cuándo planeas partir? – Preguntó el chico, yendo directo al punto.

-No lo sé. Creo que necesito definir algunas cosas, entre ellas como se protegerán las chicas si me llevo la espada. He pensado en dejársela, pero no estoy segura.

-No lo había pensado – dijo el chico inquieto. – si aparece otra de esas criaturas tendrán que huir.

-Supongo que esa sería una opción, pero somos guerreras orgullosas. No creo que les agrade mucho la idea. ¿Y tú? cuéntame de Chimuelo – pidió la chica. De inmediato el joven le contó su historia y las aventuras que habían vivido con su dragón, haciéndola sentir aún más culpable de llevarlo con ella. La conversación se extendió durante un par de horas.

-¡Te propongo un trato! –Dijo la chica interrumpiendo al joven, que le contaba sobre su batalla para recuperar el huevo del alfa.

-Te escucho – dijo el chico, con una sonrisa.

-¡Quiero que te quedes con Chimuelo! – indicó la chica mirando al joven a los ojos – No podría verlo todos los días y saber que fui yo quien los separó. Además, Winstar es muy fuerte, creo que estaremos bien solo las dos. Pero a cambio quiero que estés al pendiente de las mías. Puedes hacerlo a través de las doncellas aladas. Si algo ocurre quiero que por favor vayas en su ayuda, así yo podré partir más tranquila.

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo el chico con una sonrisa torcida – Te prometo que estaré al pendiente de las guerreras blancas y de todos en el archipiélago.

-Gracias – dijo la joven estirando su mano para sellar el trato. De inmediato el chico la tomó, y la apretó con fuerza, sintiendo toda la firmeza de su agarre y la calidez de sus suaves manos. –Creo que me iré a dormir, es tarde, y según las tradiciones de tu pueblo tendríamos que casarnos por estar aquí solos a esta hora. - El joven se sonrojo, pero no pudo evitar echarse a reír junto con su acompañante, que se arropó fuertemente con la manta y partió del lugar seguida por las dos dragonas.

-A la mañana siguiente Astrid salió a volar con Stormfly y Winstar. Amaba volar junto a sus amadas dragonas al amanecer y observar como la oscuridad de la noche abandonaba el cielo y se pintaba de luz. Sin duda el mejor momento para volar. Al acercarse al pueblo pudo observar como iniciaba el ajetreado día de los Berkianos. Especialmente como se realizaban los preparativos para la gran carrera, en la que había decidido participar con Stormfly. Quería ganarle a cierto chico que al conocer a su amada amiga había insinuado que era poca cosa. De hecho sus amigas le habían contado la noche anterior acerca de las impertinencias del joven, y Astrid que era una persona muy competitiva veía en la carrera la oportunidad perfecta para que se tragara sus palabras.

La carrera tendría lugar a medio día. Todos los participantes tendrían que estar junto con sus dragones en la zona designada cuando el sol estuviese en lo más alto. Astrid, Ventino y Heather, estaban preparándose juntas, Lo más divertido de todo era la idea de pintar sus rostros y a sus dragones. La princesa Astrid vivía enamorada del color, de hecho solía conseguir telas de vibrantes colores que llevaba bajo su armadura, dónde nadie más que ella podría verlas.

Las chicas se arreglaron rápidamente, Astrid dejó su armadura de lado y llevaba un clásico vestido blanco, con la parte superior de sus piernas cubiertas con vendas, tal como si fuese a portar las placas de su falda. Llevaba un tradicional calzado de cuero marrón que cubría sus pies totalmente y de allí se desprendían largos hilos de cuero que se entrelazaban ascendiendo hasta sus muslos y perdiéndose bajo su vestido. En esta ocasión llevaba su cabello peinado en una larga trenza, con un par de trenzas más pequeñas que formaban una corona alrededor de su cabeza. Esta era la ropa que solía usar cuando tenía que presentarse en algún lugar como la princesa de su pueblo. Una vez vestidas y con sus rostros pintados procedieron a adornar a sus dragonas, hasta Winstar que no competiría disfrutó de las caricias de las chicas al decorar su lomo y su frente.

A la hora acordada todos los competidores estaban listos en el lugar de partida. Esta no sería una carrera ordinaría. Ya que al tener un número tan elevado de competidores, habían decido organizar un festival de dragones, el que sería una combinación de la tradicional carrera y del festival del deshielo.

-Wow siempre supe que el rojo era tu color –dijo la rubia acercándose al joven heredero y su dragón.

-Ay Astrid te lo agradezco – Respondió el apenado joven, cuya torcida sonrisa y la forma en que dirigía a la chica, no pasaron desapercibidas por el resto de los participantes.

-Estaba hablando con Chimuelo – Indicó la chica, agachándose para besar la frente del dragón, evitando arruinar su colorido maquillaje. –Ten una gran carrera- dijo a la majestuosa criatura, mientras acariciaba la parte inferior de su cabeza. La chica se alejó de nuevo y montó su propia dragona.

-Creí que competirías con Winstar –Dijo el chico al notar que la joven se montaba en Stormfly.

-Hoy tenía ganas de competir con esta hermosa chica – dijo acariciando a su dragona – Ella también es increíble. – El joven herrero pudo notar, lo cálida que era la princesa con las personas que eran cercanas a ella. A simple vista parecía una fiera dispuesta a enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, pero al verla con las personas que amaba, como era el caso de su madre o sus amigas, se veía como una joven cariñosa y entregada.

-Pues lamento decirte que Chimuelo y yo nunca hemos perdido una carrera. Quería probar la rapidez de una furia de luz, pero supongo que de nuevo ganaremos – Dijo el herrero sonriente tratando de provocar a su contrincante.

-No necesito una furia de luz para derrotarte Haddock, es cuestión de habilidad – Respondió la chica, haciendo que los presentes rieran de la aparente rivalidad entre los herederos.

-¡Bienvenidos al primer festival de dragones! – Se escuchó la fuerte voz de Estoico que hizo que todos guardaran silencio – Este es un día muy especial para Berk. Nuestro pueblo hoy está seguro, y hemos generado profundos lazos de amistad con nuestros vecinos del archipiélago, he incluso con la tribu de las guerreras blancas de Keikruk. Hoy hemos estrechado lazos de fraternidad y paz. Es por eso que estamos aquí, celebrando a nuestros nuevos amigos y honrando a los dioses para que la paz siga acompañando a nuestra gente. –Al terminar esta frase se escuchó una gran ovación. -Pero ya no siendo más déjenme presentar a los participantes:

-Desde el lejano reino de Keikruk, tenemos a la hermosa Ventino de las guerreras blancas con su magnífico Nader Bulwark. – La multitud empezó a ovacionar a la linda guerrera quien saludaba al público con alegría. Especialmente a su reina y el resto de las guerreras que no competirían.

-También procedente del reino de Keikruk, quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial. Muchos de ustedes no lo sabían pero entre nuestros competidores se encuentra nada más y nada menos que Astrid, princesa heredera que Keikruk. – La multitud nuevamente ovacionó a la princesa, y esta vez hubo incluso algunos silbidos, que abochornaron al jefe – Basta, basta,- indicó-. Hoy la princesa competirá con su preciado Nader Stormfly. – La declaración sorprendió a aquellos que la habían visto acompañada de la dragona blanca, que ahora se encontraba sentada junto a la reina en la mesa de los líderes. Dada la relación de respeto que existía entre las guerreras blancas y los dragones, se acordó que sólo las dos jóvenes participarían, ya que eran quienes compartían vínculos más estrechos con sus acompañantes, puesto que al igual que la princesa, Ventino había estado junto a Bulwark desde que era niña.

-Directamente desde la isla Berserker nos acompañan los dos hijos de Osvald el amable. Déjenme presentarles a Heather la hija menor de Osvald y su hermoso dragón Cizalladura!- Los presentes de nuevo alzaron una gran ovación demostrando lo emocionados que estaban por el evento. – Además, tenemos un competidor que representa no solo a los Berserker sino a los defensores del ala – Continuó Estoico – Déjenme presentarles a Dagur jefe de los Berserker y esposo de Mala reina de los defensores del ala – Astrid, miró de inmediato a su amiga Heather. Sabía cómo estaban las cosas con su hermano, pero nunca se imaginó que Mala se casaría justamente con él.

-Siempre creí que se quedaría con Throk – Dijo una sonriente Ventino – Pensé que superarían lo de la diferencia de edad.

-Pues no – Respondió Heather presumiendo a sus amigas – Ha escogido a mi hermano y no se imaginan lo felices que son. Incluso tengo que alejarme un poco para no asfixiarme con tanta miel. – Las jóvenes echaron a reír.

-Finalmente tenemos a nuestros jinetes de Berk – Dijo Estoico con una satisfecha sonrisa – Hoy competirán miembros de los dos equipos de jinetes. – De inmediato Bocón se dispuso a presentar al equipo de Berk

-En primer lugar tenemos a los gemelos Thorton, Brutilda y Brutacio con su dragón de dos cabezas Barf y Belch - Los mencionados chicos chocaron sus cascos y saludaron a la multitud, acto que fue imitado por su dragón.

-Desde la casa Jorguenson tenemos un peculiar enfrentamiento el día de hoy. Padre e hijo se batirán en duelo para saber quién de los dos es el mejor jinete de dragones de su clan – Al decir esto hubo un momento de tensión – Ante ustedes el padre y líder del clan Jorguenson, Spiteloud y su dragón Kingstail – Los presentes aplaudieron emocionados al hombre que los saludaba – Y ahora permítanme presentarles al hijo, miembro del primer grupo de jinetes de dragones de Berk, Snotloud Jorguenson y su pesadilla monstruosa Hookfang . – Nuevamente hubo vítores y aplausos, aunque más animados hacia el menor de la familia.

\- Ahora tenemos al cuidador del manual de dragones – Continuó Bocón – El descubridor del acero de gronckle, y miembro del primer equipo de jinetes de Berk, Fishlegs Ingerman con su hermosa y cariñosa Meatlug. – Los asistentes aplaudieron intensamente, aunque sabían que el amable chico no tenía muchas oportunidades contra sus contrincantes.

\- Hoy también nos acompaña Gustav Larson. El pequeño Gustav es el más joven de los jinetes de dragón, y pese a su corta edad es también el líder de los jinetes de dragones auxiliares – El público aplaudió nuevamente, especialmente la madre del chico que lo veía orgullosa, las guerreras también aplaudieron, ya que el pequeño chico pese a ser algo molesto había sido muy útil durante la batalla.

-Finalmente y no menos importante tenemos al orgullo de Berk – Dijo Bocón a lo que el pueblo entero se puso de pie – Ante ustedes el líder de los jinetes de dragones de Berk, el joven que cambió nuestra forma de ver el mundo. Nuestro amado futuro jefe Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III – El chico apenado saludó a su pueblo que lo ovacionaba con fervor. Sin duda era el favorito para ganar y se podía ver cómo era respetado y querido por los suyos. Todos los presentes le aplaudieron incluso las guerreras, que no olvidaban como el joven había defendido a su princesa, no solo en la batalla sino en la cena.

\- Muy bien ya que hemos terminado con las presentaciones, les comentaré las reglas – Interrumpió el jefe a su amigo, haciendo que el pueblo se callara para escucharlo. –Hemos mantenida oculta esta información para evaluar la capacidad de improvisación de nuestros competidores así como el vínculo que los une con su dragón – Al escuchar esto la reina Amira sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Winstar. – La primera parte de esta competencia será nuestra tradicional carrera de dragones, en la que serán liberadas 30 ovejas por todo el pueblo de Berk, las cuales se encuentran marcadas con los símbolos de nuestras tribus. Los competidores deberán encontrarlas. En esta primera ronda no habrá oveja negra. De los diez competidores solo los ocho que capturen el mayor número de ovejas avanzarán al siguiente desafío. Cada oveja valdrá un punto independiente del símbolo con el que se halle marcada.

La carrera inició y cerca de una hora después las 30 ovejas liberadas habían sido capturadas. En primer lugar se encontraban empatados Hiccup y Astrid con 5 ovejas cada uno, seguidos por los gemelos con 4 ovejas. Después por Ventino, Heather, Gustav y Snotloud con 3 ovejas. Luego se encontraba un molesto Spiteloud con dos puntos y finalmente empatados con una oveja estaban Dagur y Fishlegs, quienes fueron eliminados en la primera ronda.

La reina Mala de inmediato consoló a su amado esposo, que se lamentó de haber concursado con su querido Shattermaster. Sin duda elegir al gronckle sobre el triple strike para la competencia, no había sido una buena idea. Pero ahora podría sentarse en la mesa de los líderes a animar a su hermana. Fishlegs por su lado sabía lo que sucedería, no solía tener mucho éxito en este tipo de competencias.

¡Saludos amigos de Berk! – habló ahora la reina Amira sorprendiendo a los presentes – Es un honor y una dicha para mi estar hoy aquí. Sin duda, tienen un pueblo hermoso, lleno de gente apasionada y muy especial. El siguiente evento que realizaremos será una prueba de conocimiento. Para nivelar las cosas, no les preguntaremos nada acerca de sus propios dragones, pero sí de algunos que hemos visto en Berk y que no compiten hoy con ustedes. Las preguntas fueron escritas por los miembros de la tribu de Berk y seleccionadas por todos los líderes presentes, excepto por supuesto el jefe Dagur ya que competía en el evento. En vista de que lamentablemente el joven jinete y cuidador de libro de dragones de Berk, Fishlegs Ingerman ha sido eliminado de la competencia, lo invito a que presida junto a mí el siguiente evento.- Al escuchar a la reina el joven se llenó de emoción, pues aunque había sido eliminado como competidor podría seguir haciendo parte del festival.

La competencia estaba diseñada de tal forma que entre ronda y ronda los dragones pudiesen descansar y alimentarse. Entre tanto los jinetes se enfrentarían a desafíos que no implicaban que montarán a sus amigos. Dentro de un saco se encontraban 40 pelotas marcadas con un número que indicaba una pregunta, la cual sería leída por alguno de los niños de la academia de dragones, Cada concursante tendría la oportunidad de responder 5 preguntas, cada acierto valdría un punto. Fishlegs sostendría la bolsa de balotas. Por su parte la reina quien había bajado al lugar de la competencia en el lomo de Winstar, puntuaría los aciertos en un gran tablero donde estaban los marcadores. Al final del evento los dos competidores que tuvieran el menor número de puntos combinados entre la carrera y la prueba de conocimiento, serían eliminados.

Ventino, Astrid, Hiccup y Heather lograron puntuaciones perfectas, mientras que Snotloud, Spiteloud, y Gustav habían acertado tan solo 4 preguntas. Por su parte los gemelos pese a ser un dúo habían logrado sólo dos aciertos.

-Muy bien pueblo de Berk, amigos aliados de otras tribus, tenemos un marcador – Habló la reina dispuesta a leer los resultados combinados. -En primer lugar empatados con diez puntos cada uno se encuentran Astrid princesa de Keikruk e Hiccup heredero de Berk. Seguidos por Heather princesa de la tribu Berserker y Ventino de las guerreras blancas, cada una con 8 puntos – La multitud estaba extasiada, incluso se realizaban apuestas a los favoritos- Con 7 puntos se encuentran el joven Jorguenson y el joven Larson, y lamentablemente al final de la tabla con 6 puntos cada uno se encuentran el equipo de los gemelos Thorton y el señor Spiteloud, quienes deberán abandonar la competencia.

Después de la prueba de conocimiento hubo un pequeño receso, los competidores desconocían los eventos que serían llevados a cabo, por lo que había mucha especulación en los 6 contendientes que quedaban. Para el siguiente evento los jóvenes debían hacer una demostración del talento sobre sus dragones, debían completar una prueba de obstáculos. Cada concursante sería evaluado por los cuatro líderes de tribu presentes, quienes les puntuarían de 1 a 10, dependiendo de la gracia, velocidad y vínculo dragón-jinete. En este caso no habrían eliminados.

Al final del evento Hiccup y Astrid habían obtenido de nuevo puntuaciones perfectas, lo que los situaba empatados al inicio de la tabla con 50 puntos cada uno. El joven herrero estaba impresionado ya que nunca había tenido una competencia sobre dragones tan reñida. Recordaba incluso que alguna vez tuvo que dejar a su primo ganar una competencia. Ya que en muchos de los eventos era prácticamente invencible. La joven princesa era toda una caja de sorpresas y lo había demostrado al completar la prueba a la perfección, con una gran velocidad y sin duda con mucha gracia y elegancia.

Muy bien – Ahora me permitiré leer la tabla de posiciones- Habló el líder Berserker – Con puntuaciones perfectas en todos los eventos tenemos en primer lugar a Hiccup y Astrid con 50 puntos– ¡Princesa Astrid!-Se escuchó un grito desde la tribuna, haciendo que la rubia se riera, esas eran las protectoras de su madre, que se indignaban cuando alguien le hablaba con demasiada confianza – En segundo lugar está mi extraordinaria hermana Heather, con un total de 43 puntos. Seguida por Ventino con 39 puntos, Snothat con 38 – Es Snotloud- gritó el Jorguenson al Berserker quien lo ignoró y continuó leyendo –Finalmente tenemos a Gustav con 37 puntos.

-Por ahora dejaremos que nuestros amados dragones descansen, – Habló ahora la reina Mala, calmando el júbilo de los presentes– Este será el último encuentro del día. Tras este evento quedarán sólo tres concursantes que se enfrentaran mañana en un evento decisivo y tras el cual será nombrado el primer ganador del gran festival de dragones. Cada una de nuestras tribus se ha caracterizado por estar conformada por fuertes guerreros, pues ahora deberán demostrar que no solo son buenos sobre el lomo de un dragón, sino que son capaces de defender a los suyos con sus propias manos, Tendremos un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Cada guerrero competirá contra todos los rivales restantes, es decir librará 5 batallas, cada victoria le otorgará 5 puntos. Hemos dispuesto balotas con sus nombres para ordenar las batallas, cada encuentro durará como máximo dos vueltas de este reloj de arena. Si al cabo de este tiempo, no hay un ganador, los cuatro líderes elegiremos por votación a quien se hará merecedor de los puntos. Para las batallas podrán usar las armas que deseen, pero los dragones no podrán intervenir, en caso de que alguno de los concursantes no pueda continuar implicará una victoria automática a sus contrincantes. Muchos éxitos a nuestros guerreros y procederemos a realizar los sorteos.

 _ **Nota de autor:**_

.

.

Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, quería suavizar un poco las cosas, y escribir un capítulo un poco más divertido, aunque creo que lo de narrar eventos deportivos no es lo mío. Trataré de tener el próximo capítulo pronto. Un saludo enorme y gracias por leer.


	10. La decisión de Tenebrios

**Hola de nuevo. Se me está acabando el discurso para los saludos así que lo dejaré en un gracias por leer.**

 **¡Como siempre que disfruten el capítulo!**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 10. La decisión de Tenebrios**

.

.

Las batallas tendrían lugar en la arena de la academia de dragones. A los jóvenes se les dieron algunos minutos para descansar y prepararse. Cada guerrero podría elegir las armas que quisiera. Abono y cubeta habían dispuesto un gran tablero en el que se encontraban escritas todas las posibles batallas, a cada luchador se le asignó un color. Estoico sacaría una balota, el color que fuera obtenido por el jefe indicaba quien iniciaría la batalla, y este a su vez sacaría una pelota de color que le indicaría quien sería su adversario. Para hacerlo más justo ningún competidor tendría dos batallas seguidas.

-No es justo –Replicó Snotloud – Tres hombres contra tres mujeres, es muy claro quienes estarán en el evento final de mañana.

-¡Nosotras! – dijeron las chicas al unísono – ganándose las risas de quienes observaban el encuentro.

-Si claro – dijo el Jorguenson – Por supuesto que estarán, pero animándome desde la tribuna.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tan bueno? – Preguntó Ventino – Hasta donde sé, nunca nos hemos enfrentado.

-No te ofendas hermosa, pero no hay mucho que puedas hacer contra mí – Indicó ahora Gustav, mientras besaba los músculos de sus brazos.

-¿Qué les parece una apuesta? – Preguntó Snotloud – Si alguno de nosotros derrota a alguna de ustedes, recibirá un beso… _en la boca_. –Al escuchar la oferta las chicas se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron, muy seguras de que no serían derrotadas por aquellos presumidos.

-Muy bien – dijo Astrid – haciendo que las guerreras blancas se tensaran, especialmente su madre, que la miraba con enojo. – Pero a cambio si alguna de nosotras es capaz de dejarlos fuera de la competencia recibirá 10 monedas de oro del perdedor.

-¡Bien! -dijeron Gustav y Snotloud con confianza, mientras que Hiccup se preguntaba en qué se había metido. Él ni si quiera había dicho algo y ahora tendría que enfrentar a las poderosas guerreras e incluso a su primo.

-Ya las apuestas están hechas – Dijo Estoico con una sonrisa, y de inmediato el jefe sacó la primera balota que era de color azul, lo que significaba que Astrid sería la primera en luchar, la chica a su vez sacó una balota de color negro, por lo cual Snotloud sería su adversario.

-Mira como es la vida – Dijo la princesa – Serás el primero en abandonar la competencia -lo que el Jorguenson respondió haciendo señas con sus labios.

-No te preocupes hermosa, pronto acallaré las ganas que tienes de besarme – Dijo el chico ganándose una mirada de asco de la joven, la cual fue notada por todos.

-Mi querido Snotloud – dijo Astrid – Mis amigas me han contado acerca de lo que has dicho de mí la otra noche, y como deseas empuñar mi espada, por lo cual quisiera invitarte a derrotarme con ella.- De inmediato una de las guerreras le hizo entrega al Jorguenson de la hermosa arma. Cuando el joven tomó la espada, sintió un enorme peso provenir de ella.

-¿De qué está hecha esta cosa? – dijo el joven arrastrando el arma.

– No comprendo mi adorado Snotloud - dijo la chica en tono burlón, ayudándole a levantar la espada.

\- Si mi espada es muy pesada para ti supongo que deberás probar con algo más… _pequeño_ – Dijo la joven conteniéndose la risa. El Jorguenson por su parte la miraba enojado, y en un intento de expresar su frustración arrojó la espada, la cual fue rápidamente tomada por la princesa quien no demostró señal alguna de esfuerzo. El arma fue entregada nuevamente a las guerreras blancas y la chica decidió usar un hacha normal que se encontraba en el almacén de la academia.

El combate no duró mucho, Astrid derrotó a Snotloud en un par de movimientos, y en un giró rápido la princesa dislocó el brazo de su retador, dejando a su contrincante inhabilitado para continuar.

-¡Te dejé ganar! – dijo el joven sosteniendo su adolorido brazo, que era revisado por Gothi la curandera del pueblo, quien determinó que el chico estaría fuera de combate por algunos días.

-Claro que si cariñito – Respondió la rubia al adolorido chico, tratando nuevamente de contener la risa- Solo recuerda entregarme mi dinero. -Gracias a la victoria de Astrid y la inhabilidad de Snotloud, todos tendrían una batalla menos, y cada uno recibiría los 5 puntos por default. El siguiente combate tuvo un resultado similar, Heather venció al pequeño Gustav sin dificultad alguna, quien atormentado por la fuerza de sus retadoras fingió no poder continuar dejando a Hiccup como el único retador por parte de los Berkianos.

Las apuestas se inclinaban ahora a favor de las chicas, ya que los habitantes de Berk reconocían en su escuálido heredero a un gran líder, pero no a un luchador. El temido momento en que el joven tendría que luchar había llegado y su contrincante era nada más y nada menos que Astrid. Contra todo pronóstico la batalla se había extendido más de lo esperado, el reloj de arena de la reina Mala ya había dado su primer giro y no había un ganador aparente. A medida que se desarrollaba la batalla el joven iba ganando confianza. Sin duda esos entrenamientos con su padre y con Bocón habían servido de algo. Astrid al igual que en el combate con Snotloud llevaba solo su hacha, lo que molestaba a Hiccup quien creía que la chica peleaba solo con la mitad de su capacidad. El por su parte usaba a inferno, una espada que él mismo confeccionó, la cual era capaz de prenderse en fuego y emitir gas de Zippleback. La chica estaba maravillada combatiendo contra el heredero de Berk, sin duda su técnica era mejor que la de su primo, y esa espada le resultaba fascinante y muy útil. Pronto la mitad de la arena de la segunda vuelta del reloj había caído, lo que indicaba que no faltaba mucho para el final del combate.

-¿Te rindes?– Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- Nunca en tu vida – Respondió el joven – Te tengo justo en donde quierooo

Antes de que el chico terminara su frase Astrid giró y se posicionó de espaldas a él. En un movimiento rápido tomó al joven del cuello de su armadura y lo hizo dar un bote completo, derribándolo y posicionando su hacha contra su cuello.

-Astrid es la ganadora – Mencionaron los líderes – De inmediato la chica le ofreció su mano a su adversario para ayudarlo a poner en pie, quien la aceptó gustoso.

\- Gracias, fue una excelente batalla- Dijo la joven princesa.

-Igualmente, aunque te estabas conteniendo. Te vi luchar en un combate real, y sin duda tuviste mucha compasión hoy. – Respondió el chico sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa

-En realidad fue una gran batalla –dijo la princesa sonriente -Tienes una gran técnica, solo debes mejorar tu agarre y tu equilibrio, entones serás un espadachín digno de admirar.

-Gracias – dijo el joven de nuevo.

La princesa estaba feliz de haber terminado su batalla, nunca lo diría a nadie pero cuando Hiccup hizo ese giro con sus brazos y golpeó sus piernas, temió caer al suelo y perder el encuentro. Afortunadamente su cuerpo actúo solo, y la ayudo a evitar caer, ya que tener que besar al chico habría sido algo lamentable. Sus labios estaban reservados para una única persona.

Los combates no duraron mucho más, las guerreras derrotaron al heredero una tras otra, por lo cual el joven sólo sumo los 10 puntos por el default de su primo y de Gustav. Por su parte Astrid ganó todas las batallas, adjudicándose 25 puntos que la dejaban como la primera en la tabla de posiciones, con resultados perfectos en cada uno de los eventos. Ventino, sólo logró derrotar a Hiccup sumando 5 nuevos puntos, mientras que Heather logró vencer al herrero y a Ventino.

-Es hora de anunciar a los ganadores – Dijo la reina Mala con alegría – En primer lugar y con un resultado perfecto y 75 puntos tenemos a Astrid, princesa de Keikruk, Seguida por Heather heredera de Berserker con 63 puntos. El joven Haddock, se ubica en el tercer lugar con 60 puntos y finalmente con 51 puntos tenemos a Ventino de las guerreras blancas. Lamentablemente Snotloud al perder todas las batallas, solo recibe los 5 puntos de la ausencia de Gustav, logrando 43 puntos y el quinto lugar. En última posición está Gustav con 42 puntos. Amigos de Berk y de las tribus aliadas, el encuentro final se llevará a cabo entre los herederos de 3 tribus diferentes, un resultado inesperado pero encantador. Astrid, Hiccup, y Heather, se enfrentarán mañana en una clásica carrera de dragones, en la serán liberadas 30 ovejas con los escudos de nuestras tribus y una única oveja negra, que valdrá 10 puntos. Aquel que para el final del evento logre el mayor puntaje se coronará como el primer vencedor del festival de dragones. Por lo pronto partamos a descansar y a disfrutar de nuestros alimentos, la noche casi ha caído sobre nosotros.

Las guerreras blancas se retiraron junto con Heather, no sin que antes esta recibiera un fuerte abrazo de su hermano, que no dejaba de repetirle lo orgulloso que estaba de ella, y lo Berserker que había sido en las batallas. Las jóvenes miraban a los hermanos con dicha. Astrid estaba feliz de ver a su amiga, quien hasta hace algunos años hablaba de asesinar a Dagur, desconociendo su parentesco, y ahora por fin tenía la familia que tanto merecía.

-Gracias por cuidar de ella en mi ausencia – Dijo el Berserker dirigiéndose a las guerreras.

-Es todo un placer – Respondió la reina Amira – Tu hermana es una chica encantadora, y siempre tendrá un lugar junto a nosotras.

-Eres afortunado de tenerla en tu familia – Dijo Astrid mirando fijamente a Dagur – Cuídala y protégela, así todos podremos seguir siendo amigos.

-Cuente con eso princesa – Dijo el joven tomando la mano de su hermana.

-Astrid para usted jefe Berserker – Respondió la chica alegre. De inmediato las jóvenes continuaron su camino. Esa noche hubo nuevamente un gran festejo en el gran salón. Los invitados de honor eran los tres finalistas del festival de dragones. La princesa se unió al festejo un poco más tarde de lo acordado, puesto que quería dar un paseo con sus dragones y acicalarlos, con todo lo acontecido en las últimas semanas no había tenido tiempo de intimar con ellas.

Cuando la rubia cruzó las puertas del gran salón todos se encontraban sentados a la mesa, la cual estaba repleta de comida. De inmediato Snotloud dijo presumido. -Ahí viene mi futura novia- Los presentes miraron hacia la joven que caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, siendo saludada por algunos aldeanos. La princesa llevaba nuevamente un vestido blanco, y su cabello en una trenza suelta que reposaba sobre su hombro derecho. El vestido dejaba ver un dorado collar que adornaba su cuello, del cual colgaba una pequeña placa de oro en la que reposaba su nombre… _Astrid_... Hasta el joven Thorthon tuvo que aclararse un poco la garganta para no atorarse con su comida, la chica se veía radiante.

-Veo que hoy decidiste unírtenos – Dijo Ventino sonriendo a la recién llegada.

-Buenas noches a todos – respondió la joven sentándose junto a su amiga y quedando de frente con el heredero de Berk

-Les debo una disculpa por no unirme al festejo de anoche, pero como espero comprendan me encontraba algo cansada.

-¿Cómo están tus heridas muchacha? – Preguntó Estoico, sonriendo a su aliada.

-Muy bien Jefe Estoico, gracias por preguntar. A decir verdad no eran la gran cosa, aunque sí me encontraba algo cansada por el viaje. – Ante la respuesta de la joven, Hiccup detalló su brazo, podría jurar haber visto una profunda cortada el día de la batalla, pero ahora no había ni la más mínima marca. Recordaba además que la guerrera se sostenía el vientre, por lo que imaginó que sus heridas requerirían algún tiempo de sanación. La chica al notar la concentrada mirada que recibía de su aliado, le propinó un buen golpe bajo la mesa, asegurándose de golpear su pie sano.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Preguntó Hiccup enojado, haciendo que los presentes lo miraran con sorpresa.

-Oh lo lamento no fue mi intención lastimarlo, solo estaba estirando mis pies –Respondió la chica mirando a Hiccup con desprecio. Si había una cosa que le molestaba en la vida eran los pervertidos, y el heredero de Berk, ya había sido catalogado como tal. Primero estaba aquella vez que la había espiado mientras tomaba un baño en el risco, lo cual aún debía cobrarle y ahora la profunda forma en que la miraba, y al parecer no era precisamente a su rostro. El joven al notar la mirada despectiva de su aliada, bufó molesto y decidió ignorar a la chica. Quien algunas veces lo trataba con dulzura y otras simplemente parecía despreciarlo. – Loca –susurro por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que la rubia lo escuchara.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos. En el banquete de la noche anterior, las guerreras se habían deleitado con las tradiciones Berkianas, habían escuchado su música y disfrutado su baile. Ahora era su turno de mostrar un poco de la cultura de su tribu. Algunas jóvenes tocaron instrumentos e incluso la reina cantó una canción, incitando a todos los presentes a bailar. La princesa, en esta oportunidad no participó y las miraba sonriente desde su lugar en la mesa.

-Lo hiciste a propósito – Dijo un chico sentándose junto a ella.

-Oh realmente lamento haberlo desconcentrado- Respondió la rubia con sarcasmo – Discúlpame por evitar que siguieras detallando mi cuerpo ¡Pervertido!

Al escucharla el joven se sonrojó profundamente. Al parecer había sido malinterpretado, pero a su vez se encontraba bastante molesto con la chica por su acto de violencia, habían sido muchos años de abusos cuando era un niño, y ahora no se lo permitía a nadie – Oh te equivocas – Respondió el joven con desdén -Estás lejos de ser de mi interés princesa, creo que ya lo había dejado en claro.

\- Por supuesto que lo dejó en claro sr Haddock, espiándome mientras me bañaba, y ahora mirando descaradamente mi cuerpo. Pues si así trata a las mujeres que no son de su interés no quiero imaginar cuan repugnante ha de ser con quienes sí le interesan. –Respondió la chica molesta.

-Jamás pondría mis ojos en una princesita presumida, y egoísta como usted. –Replicó el castaño - Para su información fue su armadura y su espada lo único interesante que vi ese día. Y si he tratado de acercarme a usted es porque desconozco que retorcidas intenciones tiene con mi dragón.

-Pues en definitiva no sé qué vio Tenebrios en ti. Quizá te vio tan indefenso que tuvo que hacer de nodriza, al fin y al cabo perdiste miserablemente contra nosotras hoy. Seguramente el futuro jefe de Berk no es más que un niño llorón incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo, que necesita un poderoso dragón para que lo proteja. – El joven ahora estaba realmente furioso, la chica en pocas palabras lo había llamado inútil, y había hecho entre ver aquello que le molestó durante años, que sin el furia nocturna quizá el no sería quien era hoy.

\- Su nombre es Chimuelo – Respondió el joven con rabia– Pero por supuesto que no lo recuerdas, qué se puede esperar de una chica tonta que necesita llevar su propio nombre colgado en el cuello, ¿qué pasa su majestad, necesita un colgante para no olvidarlo? .Para el momento en que el joven berkiano terminó con su insulto la canción de la reina se había detenido. Todos los presentes en la mesa los miraban con interés y algunos con preocupación, como era el caso del jefe de Berk. La chica de inmediato se puso en pie.

-Creo que me retiraré, no me siento bien esta noche – Dijo la joven con una sonrisa fingida a los presentes. Ella conocía su carácter, ya mucho se había resistido a golpear al chico, si no salía de allí terminaría por degollarlo y picarlo en pedacitos. Asesinar a un heredero no le haría buena fama a su pueblo. Era cuestión de resistencia y paciencia, y de lo último la princesa de Keikruk no tenía mucho, por lo que la mejor decisión era retirarse cuanto antes.

-Por supuesto que lo harás – Respondió el chico por última vez – Como lo dije no eres más que una princesita cobarde y caprichosa, que siempre espera que todos se hinquen a tus pies, siempre queriendo sobresalir. Siempre haciendo que los demás la esperen. En definitiva, mis condolencias a Keikruk que tendrá que tenerte como gobernante algún día, eso si no olvidas el nombre de tu propia tribu

-¡Hiccup! – gritó su padre poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa. Por mucho menos que eso se habían enemistado naciones enteras, y ahora nada más y nada menos que su heredero estaba allí insultando a viva voz a la princesa de un pueblo hermano. ¿Qué le pasaba a su hijo? nunca se había comportado de esa manera, ¿Dónde estaba el joven pacífico y tranquilo que actuaba siempre con sabiduría?

La princesa se retiró de inmediato siendo seguida por sus cuatro amigas y sus dos dragones, dejando a una apenada reina con sus guardianas.

-Así que la espiaste mientras tomaba un baño – Dijo Snotloud en un estúpido intento de liberar la tensión del ambiente.

-Entonces fue por eso la bofetada que te propinó la otra noche – Respondió Dagur, no ayudando mucho a la situación, y haciendo que todos le propinaran al joven Haddock miradas acusadoras.

-Reina Amira, lamento profundamente el comportamiento de mi hijo, estoy seguro que esta situación no es más que un malentendido – Dijo Estoico con apuro, nunca se imaginó tener que excusar a su hijo por tales señalamientos.

-Jefe Estoico y amigos presentes – Dijo la reina solemnemente -Como reina de Keikruk les ofrezco disculpas a todos por el comportamiento de nuestra princesa. Como habrán notado los insultos han sido de parte y parte. Berk nos ha abierto sus puertas y nos ha tratado con afecto. Esperamos no enemistar nuestras tribus por tan bochornosa situación. Sin embargo, como reina y como madre debo exigir a su heredero explicaciones si en algún momento faltó al respeto de nuestra princesa. Hay algo en lo que se ha equivocado profundamente joven Haddock. –Dijo la reina refiriéndose al chico, que ya un poco más calmado comprendía la gravedad de la situación-Nos sentimos honrosas de que Astrid sea nuestra heredera. En nuestra tribu no existe tal cosa como los lazos de sangre, por lo que nuestra princesa es elegida por su propio pueblo. Esa chica tonta y caprichosa como usted la llama, fue designada por nosotros al considerarla una mujer justa y capaz. Lamentamos que usted o los suyos no sean capaces de verlo. Por otro lado tiene usted un mínimo acierto en lo que ha dicho. El collar que reposa en su cuello es lo único que posee de su familia biológica. Eso le recuerda cada día quien es ella, y la motiva en su lucha de proteger a los más desfavorecidos. No le digo esto para humillarle o hacerle sentir mal, lo hago con la intención de que comprenda que nuestras tribus son profundamente diferentes, y que eso no ha de impedirles llamarse a sí mismas tribus hermanas.

-Amigos míos, en Keikruk habita una tribu de solo mujeres. Por lo que como comprenderán, para nosotras no existe tal cosa como las diferencias en las libertades de hombres y mujeres. En nuestro sentir son exactamente iguales y merecen por igual un trato digno y justo. Lamentamos si hemos actuado de alguna forma que ofenda sus tradiciones, pero esperamos sean capaces de respetar las nuestras. Una vez dicho esto los invito a no romper nuestros lazos de fraternidad, y tratar de comprendernos unos con otros, pero manifiesto también que no permitiremos más irrespetos hacia nuestras guerreras. Espero que estén de acuerdo, por lo pronto participaremos del evento de cierre del festival de dragones y de la reunión de líderes, una vez finalizada nos retiraremos a nuestro hogar.

-Lamento lo que he dicho – Dijo Hiccup avergonzado– En ningún momento ha sido mi intención o la de mi tribu ofender sus creencias y tradiciones. En Berk nos hemos caracterizado por ser incluyentes y pacíficos. Espero que esa sea la imagen que se lleven de nosotros. No puedo hacer más que excusar mi comportamiento. Han sido días tensos para todos, y aunque no me justifica, ha sido un poco difícil asimilar todo lo relacionado a Chimuelo, y la posibilidad de que deban llevarlo con ustedes. Ha sido un momento de disgusto que ha terminado realmente mal. Personalmente ofreceré excusas a la princesa Astrid por cada una de mis palabras, de las que reitero me avergüenzo profundamente. En Berk estamos más que agradecidos con ustedes, y nos honra llamar a nuestras tribus, _aliadas_. Especialmente al reconocer en las guerreras blancas, personas talentosas y capaces. Mujeres fuertes e independientes. Nunca fue mi intención o la de los míos menospreciarlas o insultarlas de alguna forma. En cuanto al suceso de haber espiado a la princesa, debo rendir mis explicaciones y manifestar que no fue más que un gran malentendido. Me temo que tuvimos la oportunidad de toparnos anteriormente, pero pese a coincidir no nos encontramos frente a frente, o tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos realmente. A decir verdad, Chimuelo y yo nos cruzamos con Winstar en uno de nuestros viajes de exploración y al seguirla nos encontramos con las pertenencias de la princesa y posteriormente con ella, pero no hubo tal cosa como un espionaje malintencionado u obsceno de mi parte. Aun así expreso mis disculpas por la ofensa.

-En mi nombre y el de mi tribu acepto tus disculpas joven Hiccup, pero creo que es Astrid con quien deberías conversar. Aunque, creo que es una buena idea esperar a mañana, conozco a mi hija y el enojo tardará en desaparecer.

\- Cuente con eso reina Amira – Respondió el joven disculpándose de nuevo no solo con las provenientes de Keikruk sino con todos los presentes.

La celebración continuó aunque ahora el ambiente era menos festivo. Hiccup sabía que no dormiría esta noche escuchando el enorme sermón de su padre. -¿Está todo bien? –Preguntó Fishlegs a su mejor amigo – Nunca te vi actuar así con nadie, ni siquiera con Snotloud o los gemelos.

-No lo sé – respondió el joven – Nunca me costó tanto contenerme con algo o con alguien como con esa chica. Creo que la idea de perder a Chimuelo me enloqueció. La verdad es que aunque me dijo que no se lo llevaría, sé que con todo esto de los dioses, tarde o temprano terminarán por llevárselo.

-Entonces todo esto es por Chimuelo – Respondió Heather metiéndose en la conversación. -Conozco a Astrid desde siempre, esa chica tiene la habilidad de sacar lo mejor y lo peor de cada persona. Creo firmemente que le debes una disculpa, has dicho un par de cosas que pudieron haberla lastimado profundamente.

-No tenía como saberlo – Se excusó Hiccup – No sé porque dije todo eso. No creo odiarla, es solo que cuando estoy con ella siento que mis emociones afloran. Pero tienes razón debo disculparme.

-Pues te advierto que no será fácil, Astrid no es precisamente una chica tranquila, no me imagino el esfuerzo que ha de haber hecho para no clavarte a la mesa – Dijo Heather riendo, y haciendo que Hiccup tragara saliva– Es una buena chica, es una pena que se hayan conocido en estas circunstancias, de ser otras, seguramente serían grandes amigos. Creo que lo mejor es hablar con ella después de la carrera, y pase lo que pase no te contengas, si has de ganar gana o terminarás ofendiéndola aún más.

-Ella se contuvo en nuestra batalla – Mencionó Hiccup – Si hubiese querido también me habría podido dejar incapaz de continuar. Y así ustedes tres serían las finalistas.

-Te equivocas,-Respondió Heather - Astrid es la más orgullosa de las guerreras. Si estas entre los finalistas, es porque así debía ser. Ella es de esas personas que ponen lo justo sobre todo lo demás, así que no te lamentes por eso. Solo háblale con claridad y exprésale tus temores, ella te comprenderá. Aunque te advierto que no será nada fácil abordarla en primer lugar – La noche continuó entre burlas. A la conversación se unieron el resto de los jinetes que no dejaron de hablar del enamoramiento de su líder, quien hacía lo posible por ignorarlos. Por su parte el equipo de rastreadoras de las guerreras blancas estaban juntas en una habitación, molestando a su amiga por todo lo sucedido.

-Les juro que estoy harta de este lugar – Afirmó la princesa molesta – He tratado de portarme bien pero no creo ser capaz de contenerme más. Primero está este chico Snotloud que es un verdadero patán, y ahora está su primo, quien desde que llegué aquí no hace sino insultarme, disculparse e insultarme de nuevo. ¡Él es el loco!, y lo peor es que accedí a dejar a Tenebrios con él.

-¿Qué piensas realmente de él? – Pregunto Ventino – Creo que no conocí a una Astrid más dócil que la que está en Berk, de ser otro ya le habrías partido la cara – El comentario hizo reír a las guerreras.

-No lo sé. A decir verdad, no creo que sea un mal chico, de hecho me siento mal por el –Respondió Astrid -Verlo con Tenebrios al lado me hace pensar muchas cosas. Separarlos sería cómo perder a Winstar o Stormfly. Y aunque le prometí que no me llevaría al dragón, es un hecho que podríamos necesitarlo en algún momento y yo tendré que romper mi promesa. Quizá es por eso que no puedo odiarlo sin importar lo que diga.

-Pues creo que también le debes una disculpa, no fuiste precisamente amable con él y por lo que nos contaron del nacimiento de los jinetes, pudiste haber dicho algo terrible.. más allá del hecho de que sigues siendo la que le quitará su dragón – Dijo Clara, la mayor del grupo de guerreras.

\- Pues sigue siendo un pervertido, además te dijo cosas muy crueles– Opinó Dahlia, quien se caracterizaba en el grupo por incitarlas al desorden.

-En eso estoy con Dahlia -replicó Ventino-, Creo que al joven Haddock y su primo no les vendría mal un poco de Yaknok – Al escucharla las guerreras rompieron en risas. Eso las hacía un gran equipo. Siempre podían apoyarse unas en otras, ya fuera para divertirse o para proteger sus vidas.

-Pues creo que especialmente el chico Jorguenson requiere una porción doble – Replicó Astrid de mejor humor-Aunque tuve la oportunidad del desquite durante nuestra batalla.

-¡Hagamos Yaknok! -gritó Dahlia, con alegría motivando a sus amigas

-No podemos hacerlo ahora –Dijo Astrid con pena– En primer lugar mi madre no tarda en venir a reprocharme por discutir con el chico Haddock y si se entera de que planeamos hacer Yaknok, no habrá casa en Keikruk que no tenga que limpiar. Y en segundo lugar, la habitación apestaría tanto que no dormiríamos esta noche y debo estar lista para ganar esa carrera, además no tenemos los ingredientes.

-Eso se puede solucionar -afirmó Ventino, mirando a su amiga – Mañana, después de la carrera habrá una última reunión de líderes, mientras ustedes están en la sala de consejo, nosotras conseguiremos los ingredientes y lo prepararemos, Tú sólo asegúrate del que el chico Jorguenson lo beba. Si se lo das o no a Haddock será tu decisión.

La noche cayó sobre el pueblo de Berk, y con ella el monumental regaño de los líderes a sus hijos por no mantener la compostura durante la celebración. La mañana siguiente fue hermosa, de los pocos días soleados que se podían disfrutar en las gélidas tierras. Al amanecer los tres competidores estaban listos para el evento. Astrid y Heather llegaron juntas al lugar donde iniciaría la carrera y tras un genérico "Buen día" subieron a sus dragones. La princesa aún estaba enojada por lo acontecido la noche anterior. Se reflejaba claramente en su rostro. Hiccup trató de acercarse un poco e iniciar la conversación pero la chica de inmediato fingió estar ocupada retocando la pintura de su dragón. Tal como lo había predicho Heather no sería fácil acercarse a la molesta rubia.

El jefe de Berk dio su respectivo discurso, y agradeció a sus aliados por su apoyo en la protección de su gente. Posterior a eso los líderes saludaron y los competidores fueron presentados, dando inicio a la carrera. La competencia fue más feroz que de costumbre, Hiccup y Astrid demostraron estar realmente interesados en ganar, y menos de una hora después de ser liberadas las 30 ovejas, tan solo quedaba una por capturar lo que indicaba que era el momento para liberar la oveja negra. Los competidores lucharon arduamente por capturar la más preciada de las ovejas. La primera en tomarla fue Astrid, que se aferró a ella con fuerza y luchó contra Heather por no perderá, mientras se acercaban a la línea de meta. Por cómo estaba el marcador, quien lograra esos 10 puntos se coronaría el título del primer campeón del festival de dragones. Justo cuando Astrid soltó el lanudo animal sobre su cesta, una veloz mancha negra la tomó, evitando que la chica invicta hasta el momento lograra la vitoria. La joven princesa y su amiga persiguieron al castaño durante algunas vueltas al pueblo, pero lamentablemente su dragón era demasiado rápido, lo que fue suficiente para derrotarlas.

-Felicitaciones – Dijo Astrid a Hiccup que era ovacionado por la multitud – En definitiva Chimuelo es increíble, has cuidado bien de él –Dicho esto y sin esperar una respuesta la joven se perdió entre el gran grupo de personas que se acercaban para felicitarlo.

Tras los abrazos, felicitaciones y la despedida de los aliados frente al pueblo, se daría inicio a la última reunión de los líderes, en la que se decidiría como actuarían y se protegerían de las amenazas venideras. Además, firmarían un acuerdo de paz y cooperación entre sus tribus.

-Es un honor para mí estar hoy reunido con ustedes –Afirmó Estoico – Sé que no ha sido fácil, han sido tiempos difíciles para todos, pero me alegra saber que pese a nuestras diferencias, estamos juntos para enfrentar estos nuevos enemigos. -Tras escuchar sus palabras los diferentes líderes expresaron lo positivo de su encuentro y firmaron encantados el acuerdo de paz y cooperación. Acordaron establecer equipos de monitoreo y una red permanente de comunicación entre sus tribus, que empezarían a entrenar sus propios jinetes de dragón para una eventual batalla. Así mismo, dada la naturaleza móvil del pueblo de Keikruk, se estableció que cualquier información obtenida acerca de las manifestaciones de los dioses se haría llegar a las guerreras blancas por medio de las doncellas aladas. Heather además recibió en secreto a un diminuto dragón rastreador rojo. El mismo que usó para comunicarse con las guerreras cuando se enteró de la amenaza. El dragón, era similar a un gusafuego en tamaño, y se caracterizaba por su capacidad de rastrear. Este chico en especial actuaba como una línea de comunicación directa con la princesa. Una vez hechos los acuerdos, era hora de finalizar con la reunión y despedir a sus compañeros.

-¿Te diriges a Keikruk, o partirás a la isla de la tierra humeante directamente? -Preguntó Heather a su amiga.

-Creo que iremos primero a Keikruk – respondió Astrid – Antes de venir a Berk, estábamos regresando de una expedición de dos meses, y tan pronto llegamos a casa emprendimos el viaje hacia aquí, por lo que no nos hemos reunido apropiadamente con nuestras familias y amigos. Además creo que los dragones querrán descansar en su propio nido. Y si te soy franca no tengo ni idea de adonde que da tal lugar.

-¿Qué hay del mapa? - preguntó Fishlegs interrumpiendo la charla de las chicas.

-Me temo que nos será muy útil una vez encontremos exactamente qué lugar de Cenuke representa –Respondió Astrid - lo he visto con detenimiento, y lo he estado estudiando en las noches, pero ninguno de los sitios descritos en él se encuentran en rutas que hayamos explorado. Lo que podría implicar un viaje de años enteros – La respuesta de la princesa, enmudeció a los presentes, pues sabían que debía partir sin ninguna compañía humana.

-No te preocupes querida, todo estará bien – Replicó la reina besando la frente de su hija, terminadas las festividades sabían que vendría una separación dolorosa.

-Creo que alguna vez escuché de este lugar – Dijo la reina Mala señalando una de las islas marcadas en el mapa, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes – En una oportunidad un anciano de nuestro pueblo nos contó de un viajero que conoció en un puerto comercial, este le contó de un lugar llamado Kéoin Hurr o la cordillera de las raíces. Se dice que es una gran formación rocosa que delimita el continente de Wintek, nos contó además que este lugar emitía una extraña energía.

-Nos hemos aventurado hacia Wintek, aunque solo hemos explorado el extremo norte y no hemos dado con tal lugar – Respondió la reina Amira, mirando a la reina Mala con una sonrisa– El viaje sin duda será largo, pero ahora tenemos por donde iniciar. Incluso podríamos organizar una expedición, enviar un gran grupo a obtener información y con los datos que se recojan enviar a Astrid en busca de la isla. Muchas gracias Mala no te imaginas el peso que me quitas de encima.

-Sabes que es con todo el gusto – Respondió la reina Mala sujetando la mano de su amiga.

-¿Crees que podamos conversar un poco con el anciano? – Preguntó la reina Amira.

-Me temo que no – respondió la reina Mala – El anciano en cuestión era mi bisabuelo, y falleció cuando yo era una niña, no me preguntes como recordé de este lugar porque no lo sé.

-Nos has dado un punto de partida, muchas gracias Mala – Afirmó Astrid abrazando a reina, ya era hora de iniciar las despedidas.

-Me temo que es hora de partir – dijo la reina Amira, agradeciendo a todos por su hospitalidad y apoyo. Así como por unirse a su causa. -Nuestras guerreras que no han participado de la reunión ya han recogido nuestras pertenencias, tal como lo indicamos ayer. Es hora de decir adiós.

Las guerreras se encontraban en el muelle con sus dragones entre quienes también se encontraban Winstar y Stormfly, listas para emprender el viaje de regreso a casa. Los líderes salieron de la sala del consejo rumbo a los muelles, el tiempo se acababa e Hiccup no encontraba el momento para hablar con la rubia, a la que posiblemente nunca vería de nuevo y a quien había ofendido profundamente.

Algunos niños de Berk rodeaban a las guerreras ofreciéndoles flores y alimentos para el viaje, lo que las tenía más que conmovidas. Toda la trenza de Astrid estaba ahora llena de pequeñas flores, que le daban un aspecto aún más angelical. Al llegar al muelle, la princesa abrazó a su amiga Heather – Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo – Afirmó la chica sin soltar su abrazo – Por cierto, fue una buena elección, Fishlegs me ha caído muy bien – Al oír a la rubia Heather se sonrojó profusamente.

Astrid se despidió además de Mala y Dagur, quienes partirían de Berk al día siguiente. Los abrazó con fuerza y los felicitó por su matrimonio, lo que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer. –Me encanta verlos juntos –Dijo la chica – Ahora tienes a dos personas a quienes proteger, dos maravillosas mujeres que te amarán y protegerán de vuelta –Dagur solo asintió, y sonrió a su nueva aliada.

Las despedidas continuaron y tal sólo restaba despedirse de los habitantes de Berk. La joven princesa se despidió del jefe Estoico y de Bocón con formalidad. El jefe, se apresuró en resaltar la importancia de su acuerdo y que era bienvenida cuando quisiera. Así como excusar de nuevo el comportamiento de su hijo. Una vez despedidos dejó a la princesa con el grupo de jinetes. Astrid se despidió con un apretón de manos del grupo de jóvenes, excepto de los gemelos a quienes abrazó al tiempo, sorprendiendo a quienes presenciaban la escena y se preguntaban cuándo se volvieron tan unidos.

-¡Tú eres una de las nuestras! – dijo Brutilda fingiendo su llanto – Es una pena que te vayas, nos haría bien una nueva jinete.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Tilda – Respondió Astrid a su nueva amiga. Ahora era la oportunidad de hablar y aclarar todos los malentendidos, pero Hiccup simplemente sentía que no era el momento. Para cuando dijo la primera palabra, la princesa se había dado la vuelta para recibir una bandeja con tres grandes jarras de madera de las que sobresalía una bebida blanquecina de extraño olor.

-Es una bebida tradicional de mi pueblo, la he preparado yo misma para ustedes, espero la disfruten -dijo la joven, tomando una de las jarras y entregándose la Fishlegs, quien la miraba con sospecha.

-Huele un poco raro – Mencionó el chico rubio absteniéndose de beber

-Oh tienen que probarla es realmente deliciosa - mencionó Brutacio entregando las jarras faltantes a Hiccup y Snotloud – Nosotros ya hemos bebido hasta saciarnos. -Complementó su hermana.

-No tienen que beberla si no quieren - mencionó Astrid fingiendo vergüenza – Les he de confesar que no soy precisamente buena en estas cosas, no se me da cocinar, o cantar, o coser o bailar. Es una pena, en serio me esforcé mucho en prepararla y creí que podría ser de su agrado, sobretodo porque creo que he sido un poco dura con ustedes.

Antes de que Astrid pudiera completar su fingido discurso el joven Haddock ya bebía con apuro la asquerosa bebida, conteniendo las arcadas de su miserable y sufrido estómago – Sabe bien -mintió el chico, para no hacer sentir mal a la joven, y con ello incitando a sus amigos a beber.

Fishlegs se animó a beber un poco y terminó maravillado con su sabor – Tienes razón sabe realmente delicioso – Alabó el joven rubio ganándose una retorcida mirada de su amigo, quien hacía un terrible esfuerzo por no vomitar allí mismo.

-Sabe asqueroso – Mencionó Snotloud devolviendo el contenido de su estómago justo frente a ellos.

-Pues si no quieres la tuya yo la beberé –Dijo Fishlegs alterando a la princesa, quien de inmediato tomó la jarra del Jorguenson y fingió derramarla.

-En definitiva soy una torpe – dijo la joven al vaciar "accidentalmente" el contenido de la taza.

-No se preocupe princesa Astrid, estuvo realmente delicioso – Dijo Hiccup empezando a sentir como su estómago gruñía en protesta por la asquerosa bebida. Al percatarse de la escena la reina Amira miraba con furia a su hija y sus amigas, quienes le dieron algunas monedas a los gemelos, y se despidieron con rapidez. Cada guerrera montó a su dragón, era hora de partir.

-¿Se puede saber qué fue todo eso? – Preguntó la reina molesta sentándose tras su hija en el lomo de Stormfly.

-Un pequeño ajuste de cuentas -respondió la princesa levantando los hombros con simpleza y empezando a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Es en serio Astrid? –Reprendió la reina - ¿Qué hablamos de esa asquerosa bebida tuya? Algún día terminaras por enfermar a alguien, y espero que el primero no sea el hijo del jefe de Berk. Sabes lo que te espera en Keikruk.

-Lo sé madre y recibiré gustosa mi castigo, tenía cuentas pendientes con ese par.

La chica se giró para despedirse con su mano de los habitantes del pueblo, así como de sus viejos y nuevos amigos, especialmente de los gemelos, quienes contaban su dinero. Habían apostado que Hiccup lo bebería completo, lo que ninguna de las presentes pudo siquiera creer. Así como que Snotloud vomitaría de inmediato. El extraño comportamiento del heredero de Berk los hizo ganarse dos monedas de oro de cada guerrera, quienes esperaban que el chico no pasara del primer sorbo.

Los dragones alzaron vuelo, y pronto empezaron a alejarse de la costa rumbo al atardecer. Fue entonces que Chimuelo despegó en busca de la chica rubia, y para sorpresa de todos la tomó de sus ropas y la sacó de su dragón. Elevándose rápidamente en el cielo. Hiccup miró con tristeza la escena y por un segundo pensó que tendría que separarse de su amigo, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una blanca criatura que lo tomó entre sus dientes y se elevó con él, justo en dirección al dragón negro.

Los dragones que llevaban a las guerreras se detuvieron en el aire y se negaron a avanzar, mientras tanto, Chimuelo y Winstar descargaron a los jóvenes en una pequeña piedra que los situaba uno frente al otro y realmente juntos. Las criaturas empezaron a volar en círculos a su alrededor y emitir extraños y divertidos sonidos. La princesa estiró un poco sus manos para evitar quedar abrazada al joven, el espacio era realmente pequeño.

-Basta Chimuelo ¿Qué haces? – Reprendió Hiccup a su dragón, quien sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

-Winstar sácame de aquí – Ordenó la princesa, pero la hermosa dragona blanca simplemente la ignoró. Astrid además probó llamando a otros dragones, pero ninguno se movió de su posición.

-Supongo que quieren que hablemos, Chimuelo hizo algo así antes ¿recuerdas? – Inició la conversación el joven.

-Pues estoy segura que habían formas menos incómodas de hacernos hablar. – Replicó la chica.

-Lamento todo lo que te dije mientras estuviste en Berk, no sé porque me he comportado de tal forma. –Dijo Hiccup cabizbajo.

-También lo siento por todo – Dijo Astrid apenada, -no he sido precisamente buena contigo, de verdad lo lamento. Tras la disculpa los dragones miraron complacidos a sus jinetes pero aun así no les permitieron irse.

\- ¿Qué más esperan que hagamos? - Preguntó Astrid frustrada

-No lo sé – Respondió Hiccup – Quizá si estrechamos nuestras manos, verán que ya no nos llevamos mal. -De inmediato los jóvenes estrecharon sus manos, lo que causó aún más alegría a los dragones, pero aun así no mostraron intención alguna de dejarlos ir.

-¿Nada aún? –Astrid miró molesta a Winstar, llamando nuevamente a otros dragones, quienes aún permanecían inmóviles en su lugar.

¿Un abrazo? – Preguntó el castaño con duda, y poniéndose muy rojo ante su sugerencia.

-¡En tus sueños Haddock! – Respondió esquiva la chica. El tiempo pasaba y los jóvenes seguían en su incómoda posición, incluso los dragones de las guerreras habían vuelto a Berk. El jefe quiso enviar una embarcación por los jóvenes pero los dragones que quedaban en la isla lo impidieron de inmediato

-No se me ocurre nada más, no me siento más cómodo que tú con esto, pero mis piernas empiezan a cansarse–dijo el chico, temiendo que llevaran más de una hora allí parados.

-Probemos – dijo la chica en un pequeño susurro -Pero será rápido y donde trates de pasarte de listo yo misma te tiraré al mar –Advirtió la chica, rodeando con sus brazos al escuálido heredero. El joven por inercia la apretó en sus brazos haciendo que los dragones empezarán a la lanzar su plasma hacia el cielo con júbilo. Los chicos al notar tal acto por parte de sus amigos se soltaron apenados. –Espero que sea suficiente para ustedes par de dragones caprichosos – dijo Astrid molesta y con sus mejillas aun rosadas. –Esto significa que podemos irnos ¿verdad? -Las criaturas aladas continuaron rodeándolos, por lo que la chica cansada de la situación saltó a las gélidas aguas. De inmediato Winstar voló tras ella, sacándola del mar y posándola en su lomo. Chimuelo se acercó a Hiccup y permitió que este lo montara. Los dragones volvieron a Berk.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? – Preguntó Estoico sorprendido.

-Supongo que no querían que nos separáramos estando enemistados – Respondió apenado Hiccup.

Astrid cambió sus ropas mojadas en la casa que habitaron durante su estadía. Y para cuando estuvo lista de nuevo, se acercó al muelle y monto esta vez a Winstar. Las guerreras, partirían de nuevo hacia Keikruk, curiosamente los dragones se negaban a despegar. Nunca había pasado tal cosa, ningún dragón despegó de Berk. Entonces Chimuelo le hizo señas a su jinete para que lo montara y de inmediato se elevó por los cielos seguido de las otras criaturas. Las cuales se detenían y empezaban a devolverse cada vez que Chimuelo retrocedía. El mensaje era claro, nadie saldría de Berk, si Chimuelo no iba con ellas. Hiccup miró a su dragón atormentado. No se imaginaba que su propio amigo tomaría la iniciativa de partir. Al conocer la historia de los Dioses el joven había comprendido las palabras de la rubia _"Él no pertenece a Berk"_ y a decir verdad, ahora que su cola había sanado nada lo detenía de irse con ellas. Los dragones de nuevo volvieron a Berk, lo que ya tenía más que molestas a las guerreras. Ni siquiera los barcos de pesca habían podido zarpar. Las criaturas aladas los mantenían prisioneros.

-Sería más fácil si pudiéramos hablar de nuevo – dijo el chico a su dragón.

-¿Hablar? – Preguntó Astrid sorprendida

-Oh creo que no lo mencioné, pero cuando el Dios Kénos hizo que Chimuelo creciera, pude escuchar su voz en mi cabeza por unos minutos.

-Eso es una locura –Exclamó Astrid sorprendida, ella había entrenado potenciando a Winstar durante años, pero nunca logró tal cosa como hablar con ella. Quizá cada dragón respondía diferente a la energía de la luna. La princesa volteó su mirada hacia el tranquilo mar, y con mucha discreción canalizó algo de su energía hacia el dragón negro, quien de inmediato comprendió las intenciones de su Diosa.

-Debemos ir con ellas – Escuchó Hiccup en su cabeza.

-¿Chimuelo? ¿Eres tu amigo? ¿Estás hablándome de nuevo?– Preguntó sorprendido Hiccup, mientras todos lo miraban como si estuviese loco.

-Ningún dragón despegará de nuevo mientras no partamos con ellas nunca me iría sin ti. Te quiero hermano,

-¿Qué opinas de todo esto? – Preguntó la reina Amira a su hija, haciendo que esta se desvinculara del dragón. Pese a la práctica que había adquirido con los años, y a saber que la esencia de la Diosa Kre residía en ella, La princesa no había desarrollado algún tipo de habilidad extraña, más allá de brindar energía a Winstar, haciendo que esta aumentara su tamaño, velocidad y fuerza. Pero esto solía dejarla agotada. Y chimuelo parecía consumir incluso más energía que su dragona, haciendo que unos pocos minutos de vinculación parecieran horas.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –Preguntó Heather.

-Qué ningún dragón volará de nuevo hasta que tanto el como yo partamos con las guerreras blancas. – Dijo el chico atónito, pero para cuando quiso preguntar más el dragón había empezado a emitir sus característicos sonidos de nuevo.

.

.

 **Nota de Autor**

En este capítulo hice referencia al episodio de carrera al borde en que Hiccup y Astrid entrenan juntos. Espero que hayan disfrutado del encuentro deportivo, nunca he escrito algo como esto, pero quise salirme un poco de la historia principal. Por lo pronto tendremos a nuestros protagonistas viajando juntos, conociéndose, conociendo el mundo oculto (Uno más amplio que el de HTTYD3 espero) y por qué no enamorándose.

El Wintek, en la mitología Selknam, corresponde al cielo del Este. Es considerado el más importante de los cuatro cielos del infinito, porque se considera el sitio de residencia del único Dios omnipotente.

A diferencia de los otros tres cielos, que representaban a una de las estaciones del año, Wintek simboliza a todas las estaciones y posiblemente incluso al tiempo. Según la creencia de los selknam, el acceso al Wintek era defendido por la cordillera de la Isla de los Estados, a la cual llamaban K'oin-harri o Kéoin Hurr (Cordillera de las Raíces), la cual evocaba la muralla de una inmensa y misteriosa fortaleza


	11. Bienvenidos a Keikruk

**Hola de nuevo, Mil y mil gracias a todos por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos. Significa mucho para mi ver todas esas lecturas, así sean en incognito XD.**

 **¡Como siempre que disfruten la historia!**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 11. Bienvenidos a Keikruk.**

.

.

Las declaraciones del Hiccup dejaron estupefactos a los presentes, en primer lugar era demasiado fantasioso pensar en un dragón capaz de comunicarse con un humano, incluso si se trataba de la " _cría impía del rayo y la muerte misma_ ". Por otro lado, que el joven heredero tuviese que partir de Berk, era preocupante, sobre todo para su padre- _La isla de la tierra humeante sólo aparecerá frente a quienes hayan estado en mi presencia. –_ Dijo Fishlegs haciendo que todos lo miraran – Fueron las palabras el Dios Kénos cuando apareció frente a Hiccup y Astrid ¿no?, ahora tiene sentido. Hiccup deberá acompañarlas en su viaje, ya que él también estuvo frente a Kénos.

-No podemos estar seguros de esto – Dijo Estoico envolviendo a su hijo con su brazo.

-Pues sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo debemos resolverlo de inmediato – Indicó Bocón –No podemos quedarnos aquí atrapados para siempre.

-No sé qué decir de todo esto –Dijo ahora la reina Amira confundida– Mi tribu siempre ha estado involucrada en el tema del despertar de los Dioses, pero nunca estuvimos en una situación como esta. Aunque concuerdo con el señor Bocón, debemos descifrar este misterio de inmediato. Keikruk empieza a moverse una vez derrotamos al dullahan o resolvemos todos los asuntos divinos pendientes en un lugar. Debemos dirigirnos a nuestro hogar antes de que nuestro viaje se haga aún más largo.

-Por lo pronto creo que deben quedarse esta noche - Indicó Estoico a sus invitados - Reunámonos y pensemos qué hacer - De inmediato las pertenencias de las guerreras blancas fueron llevadas de nuevo a la casa ubicada en lo alto del risco y los líderes, junto a aquellos que ahora conocían acerca de la situación de sus dioses, se reunieron de emergencia en la sala de consejo.

-¿Qué interés podrían tener los dioses en que Hiccup parta con las guerreras blancas? – Preguntó irritado Estoico

-Quizá es porque él ha estado junto a Chimuelo todos estos años – Sugirió Ventino-podría ser importante para la estabilidad emocional del dragón.

-Incluso podría ser cosa del dragón mismo y no de los dioses – replicó Clarion – Si han estado tanto tiempo juntos, es posible que el dragón no esté dispuesto a abandonar a su jinete, pese a saber que su Dios lo necesita.

-¿Estás insinuando que Tenebrios preferiría quedarse junto a Hiccup, en vez de ir en busca de Kren? – Preguntó Astrid con disgusto – No me puedo imaginar a uno de los dragones de la leyenda rehusándose a ir en busca de su propio Dios creador.

-En teoría él no se está negando a partir –Razonó Fishlegs – Él está forzando a Hiccup a ir con él.

-Sigo sin comprenderlo – Indicó Astrid mirando fijamente al dragón – No habrá lugar más seguro para Hiccup que Berk, llevarlo con nosotros es exponerlo a demasiado peligro, no suena como algo que un dragón haría por protección.

Hiccup se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó -Dijiste que nunca me abandonarías – dijo el joven mirando a los ojos de la criatura -¿Era esto a lo que te referías?

El dragón adoptó una posición juguetona y dio un gran lametazo a su jinete – ¡Chimuelo!, sabes que eso no se lava, ¿aunque sabes algo amigo?, yo nunca te abandonaré tampoco.- Dicho esto el joven se irguió de nuevo y se quitó la baba de dragón de sus ropas – Si es necesario iré con ustedes – dijo con firmeza.

-¡No lo comprendes! – Dijo Astrid mirando fijamente al chico, exhausta por haberse vinculado con el dragón – Esto no es un paseo, no será como los viajes de exploración a los que estés acostumbrado. ¡Esto es una guerra!. Es posible que tengamos que detenernos en el camino para enfrentar batallas, o incluso estar mucho tiempo en situaciones precarias. No me puedo imaginar al chico que sugirió negociar con los traficantes en un viaje como este.

-Por las dificultades del viaje no deben preocuparse, he explorado solo con Chimuelo durante semanas, estoy perfectamente capacitado para estar allí afuera. – Se defendió el joven – En cuanto a luchar batallas, tienes razón, no estoy de acuerdo con sus métodos. Aún sigo molesto conmigo mismo por todas aquellas personas que tuvieron que morir cuando luchamos contra los enviados de Kwányip, pero estoy listo para defender a Chimuelo de quién sea.

Ahí estaba una explicación al extraño comportamiento del joven heredero. Hiccup Haddock era un defensor de la paz. Las guerreras blancas por su parte habían deshumanizado completamente a sus enemigos, al observar la crueldad de sus actos. Ellas veían en ellos a seres incapaces de cambiar, completamente poseídos por la influencia de Kwányip y temían que dejarlos con vida implicaría más sufrimiento para los inocentes. El joven Haddock pese a participar de la batalla no asesinó a uno solo de sus enemigos.

-No te adelantes a los hechos hijo – Dijo Estoico – Aún no sabemos exactamente de qué se trata esto, ni siquiera si esto es obra de los dioses o de Chimuelo

-¿Cómo es que si ni siquiera están vivos pueden hacer algo como esto? – Preguntó Snotloud haciendo que las guerreras lo miraran enfadadas por la forma irrespetuosa en que se refería a sus amados dioses.

-En teoría es posible que no estén vivos en ninguno de los cielos del infinito, pero esto no significa que su energía no esté presente en Cenuke y que no puedan influenciar con ella el comportamiento de los dragones. Finalmente ellos son sus mensajeros. – Explicó la reina.

-¿Cielos del infinito? –Preguntaron los gemelos al unísono

-Según muchas culturas, los cielos del infinito son los cuatro lugares donde habitan los dioses – Expuso Fishlegs – Se dice que sus dominios se extienden por todo Cenuke y es por eso que hay lugares más fríos o más soleados que otros, depende de bajo qué cielo se encuentren ubicados.

-Es más o menos como dijo Fishlegs –indicó Ventino – En primer lugar está Kamuk, que es el cielo del Norte de allí provienen Kojh, Dios del agua y los mares, así como Kwányip. Se supone que este cielo simboliza la primavera y el verano. En segundo lugar está Kenékik que es el cielo del Oeste, de allí provienen Kren y su hermano Shenrr. Este cielo simboliza el otoño, En tercer lugar está Wintek, de allí proviene Kénos y se supone que es el más grande de todos y en él convergen todas las estaciones del año y finalmente se encuentra Keikruk, la tierra del invierno, de allí provienen Kre, Josh y Akáinik.

-¿Keikruk? ¿Estás diciendo que ustedes provienen de uno de esos lugares sagrados? -Preguntó alterado Patán - ¿Y más importante aún, insinúas que hay un lugar donde es verano todo el año? ¿Por qué seguimos anclados a Berk, si existe tal lugar?

-¿Berk? ¿Qué es eso?, lo olvidé –Dijo Brutacio perdido en sus fantasías sobre el cálido lugar, haciendo que su Jefe bufara molesto.

Las guerreras rieron ante las ocurrencias del joven – No Snotloud no vivimos en ninguno de los cielos del infinito – Respondió Astrid divertida – Y tampoco existe tal lugar en el que siempre sea verano… supongo. En realidad según lo que mi tribu ha logrado investigar de otras culturas y su tradición misma, no es que los cielos del infinito estén físicamente sobre nosotros. Es algo así como una poderosa realidad alterna en la los dioses residen. Y nuestro hogar recibió este nombre justamente porque es tan hermoso que parece fuera de este mundo.

-Continuando con nuestro problema de estar atrapados en este pedazo de roca…sin ofender –Dijo Dagur mirando a Estoico quien lo observaba con cara de pocos amigos -¿No hay algo que podamos hacer para saber qué es exactamente lo que quieren?

-Creo que podemos hacer algunas pruebas -respondió Hiccup – Por lo pronto creo que es mejor descansar y que los invitados estén listos para partir según lo acordado. -Todos asintieron, y partieron hacia sus casas.

-¿Crees que pueda tratarse de él? -Preguntó Ventino a la princesa alejándola del grupo de guerreras.

-También me lo he preguntado – Respondió la rubia –Primero está aquello que mencionaron de que pudo empujar a un dullahan con sus propias manos. Luego Kénos aparece frente a él y ahora Chimuelo no está dispuesto a dejarlo, pero hay mucho que no me convence. –Dijo la princesa pensativa – No siento la más mínima energía proviniendo de él, siempre puedo sentir la presencia de alguna criatura divina al estar lo suficientemente cerca. Aún si no puedo saber si es amigo o enemigo. Incluso con Tenebrios, pude sentir su dolor. La frustración de no estar junto a Kren. El arrepentimiento de no haber podido protegerlo. Pero con el chico no me pasa absolutamente nada, y mira que lo he tenido cerca.

-Todos lo notamos – dijo Ventino con una sonrisa burlona – Incluso su primo sugirió de deberías haberlo besado, puesto que él había logrado derrotarte en el festival, por aquello de la apuesta.

-Hacíamos referencia solo a las batallas ¿O no? - Preguntó Astrid con duda.

\- Pues en teoría él dijo " _Si alguno de nosotros derrota a alguna de ustedes, recibirá un beso, en la boca_ " y aunque sabemos qué hacía referencia a las batallas, podría interpretarse de otro modo, lo cual indica que nosotras tres debemos besar a ese chico – La princesa puso cara de desagrado – ¡Vamos Astrid creí que te parecía lindo!

-Sabes que no estoy interesada en esas cosas. Creo que es un buen chico, y eso me frustra, por que no terminé llevándome al dragón sino a los dos. ¡Le estoy quitando su vida Venti! –Exclamó la joven con una notable preocupación– Lo estoy separando de su familia y amigos. No importa por donde lo mire, esto de los dioses sólo causa problemas a todos.

-Así es – Respondió Ventino abrazando a su amiga – Claro que causa problemas a todos, pero es la única esperanza que nos queda de acabar con la influencia de Kwányip. Sabes que nunca te dejaríamos sola con esto. No cuando el mismísimo Kojh se presentó frente a nuestras antepasadas para pedírnoslo.

-Por eso y porque soy una gran amiga – Respondió Astrid juguetona – Aunque nunca tan buena como lo eres tú. – dijo la joven apretando fuerte a su amiga. Al ingresar a la cabaña y posarse en su cama la princesa cayó dormida de inmediato. Aún no recuperaba la energía después de haber potenciado a los dos dragones, y con todo lo del festival no había podido descansar adecuadamente, por lo que el pequeño intento de lograr que Chimuelo hablara la había dejado exhausta.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban listos en los muelles para partir, tal como lo había indicado Hiccup. Esa mañana se hizo más que evidente el problema, ningún dragón de la isla volaba, sin importar cuanto insistieran sus jinetes, apenas agitaban levemente las alas para alcanzar los comederos, por lo que Estoico tuvo un difícil despertar con las quejas de su pueblo, a quienes indicó que su hijo estaba a cargo del problema y que pronto todo estaría solucionado.

– ¡Bien es hora de comenzar!- Indicó Hiccup a los presentes -Primero los jinetes montaremos a nuestros dragones y trataremos de llegar a aquel pequeño farallón-dijo el joven señalando la roca que no se encontraba lejos del muelle. De inmediato el equipo trató de incitar a sus dragones a alzar vuelo, fracasando miserablemente. El segundo turno fue para las guerreras blancas, pero de nuevo sin Chimuelo e Hiccup sus dragones no avanzaban. La siguiente prueba sería sólo con Chimuelo y las guerreras blancas, pero el dragón se rehusó si quiera a intentarlo.

-¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia? – Preguntó Fishlegs – Hay algo que me gustaría comprobar, princesa Astrid trate de partir en Winstar. – De inmediato la princesa incitó a su dragona a volar, y sorprendentemente lo hizo pero solo para posarse junto a Hiccup y Chimuelo. –Ahora ustedes cuatro intenten partir juntos – Sugirió el corpulento chico señalando al herrero y la princesa. Quienes de inmediato montaron a sus dragones y volaron hacia el farallón.

-Creo que el misterio está resuelto – Dijo Bocón. – Chimuelo no partirá sin Hiccup, y Winstar no partirá sin Chimuelo. Me atrevería a decir que tampoco sin Astrid. Lo cual indica que como lo sospechamos ayer, deberá acompañarlos. Además, no creo que un solo par de dragones tenga tanta influencia para hacer que todos los demás, les obedezcan de esta forma, creo que es cosa de los dioses, resígnate Estoico y deja que el chico vaya.

\- Que inesperada situación – Dijo la reina Amira mirando a los dragones regresar al muelle – Francamente no sé qué decirles, más allá de excusarnos, Nunca pretendimos que sucediera algo como esto.

-Lo sé –dijo Estoico agachando la cabeza - ¿Cuándo deberán partir?

-Si no es molestia nos gustaría quedarnos una semana más, espero que los otros jefes puedan hacerlo. – Respondió la reina mirando con comprensión al jefe de Berk – Nunca es fácil dejar partir a un hijo, mucho menos en una situación como esta. No podemos excusarnos en lo agotador del viaje. Será nuestra prioridad que puedan compartir un poco más de tiempo juntos.

-El problema es que no tenemos tanto tiempo – Indicó Bocón – El invierno está prácticamente sobre nosotros, necesitamos de la pesca para enfrentarnos a las heladas, Y así como los dragones no vuelan tampoco permiten a los barcos zarpar, es como si presionaran el inicio de su viaje.

-Podemos arreglar eso – Respondió Astrid resignándose a la compañía del joven– En teoría mientras nosotros vayamos los dragones volarán. Podemos organizar una gran jornada de pesca, con tantos dragones y jinetes estoy segura que podremos abastecerlos en dos días. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III- dijo la chica acercándose al herrero y su padre -Sé que no fue lo que prometí. Sé que estoy depositando un peso imposible de cargar sobre ti y sobre los tuyos, especialmente sobre los hombros de tu padre al separarlo de su hijo y del heredero de su tribu. Pero hoy, delante de los jefes de nuestros pueblos aliados, yo Astrid, princesa de la tribu de las guerreras blancas de Keikruk, te pido de la forma más solemne que tú y Chimuelo, nos acompañen a mí y a mis guerreras durante este viaje. Prometo frente a los tuyos que priorizaremos tu seguridad y bienestar. Que si en algún momento es posible tu retorno, velaremos por que llegues con bien a casa, y como lo prometí inicialmente haré todo lo posible porque nunca tengas que separarte de tu dragón.

La princesa de Keikruk había hablado, de así aceptarlo, el joven Heredero de Berk partiría junto a ellas hacia Keikruk y posteriormente en busca de la isla de la tierra humeante. Las guerreras incluida su reina aceptaron de inmediato. Esa era una orden directa de la máxima gobernante de Keikruk, de esas que la joven rara vez daba. Debían proteger a Hiccup costara lo que costara, debían procurar su bienestar y sobretodo asegurarse de mantenerlo junto a Chimuelo. No había alguien en Keikruk con más autoridad que la princesa, ya que aunque la reina vivía y estaba a cargo. La Diosa de la luna era la razón de existir de su tribu, aunque prácticamente todos desconocieran que la rara chica rubia era en realidad una de las howenh.

-No podría haberlo dicho mejor – Dijo la reina mirando a su hija con una sonrisa – Señor Estoico el Vasto, como reina de la tribu de las guerreras blancas le prometo que a su hijo no le faltará nada en nuestro pueblo. Que lo recibiremos entre nosotros como si fuera de los nuestros. Es más, nos haremos cargo de sus gastos y cualquier requerimiento que tenga, y como una madre que entiende su sentir, le prometo que nos aseguraremos que se mantengan comunicados.

'- Debo ir con ellas papá – Dijo el joven mirando fijamente a su padre – Si es necesario que Chimuelo vaya con ellas, es mi deber protegerlo, pero sobre todo es mi deber como tu hijo proteger nuestro hogar. Si logramos detener toda esta locura, podemos evitar que estos enemigos se acerquen nuevamente a Berk.

-Lo sé -respondió Estoico poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

-Ay no sé por qué hacen tanto drama –Dijo Snotloud – No es la primera vez que partimos a lo desconocido ¿saben? ¿O ya se olvidaron de la orilla del dragón? vivimos por nuestra cuenta antes. Además es una oportunidad perfecta para que escapes de nuevo de tus deberes como futuro líder, ¿No es eso de lo que te quejas todo el tiempo? – Si las miradas mataran el pobre Jorguenson estaría algunos metros bajo tierra. Al parecer si el nombre de Bocón no estuviese ocupado, sería ideal para ese joven.

-Como sea – dijo Estoico – No debemos posponer demasiado su partida. Agradezco la buena intención, pero somos guerreros y el peligro es un gaje del oficio. – El gran hombre de barba rojiza desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia su hijo – Si crees que es lo mejor para Chimuelo y para Berk, creo en ti. Sabes que este es tu hogar y que siempre estaremos esperando por tu regreso. – El joven Hiccup sonrió a su padre.

-Gracias papá – Dijo el joven conmovido. Ese era su padre, un gran hombre, un guerrero, un gran jefe y un gran amigo. Alguien a quien creía nunca poder alcanzar.

-Será mejor que te vayas de aquí antes de que esta nostalgia pierda efecto y cambie de opinión – Dijo Bocón sonriente – Aunque creo que deberíamos aceptar la oferta sobre la pesca.

-Entonces está decidido, partiremos al amanecer – Dijo Brutacio. – Las guerreras se miraron entre ellas. Una cosa era aceptar la petición de Tenebrios de llevar un acompañante durante su viaje y otra muy diferente, partir con un grupo entero de jinetes. Sobre todo por la delicada información que aún no habían revelado, y que por lo pronto mantendrían oculta del joven. Hasta que este no demostrara ser de su absoluta confianza.

-Sugiero que sea Hiccup nuestro único acompañante – Dijo la reina Amira – No quiero sonar ofensiva o tomarme atribuciones que no me competen, pero creo que los jinetes deben permanecer aquí para proteger el archipiélago bárbaro. No sabemos que nuevas amenazas puedan surgir y serían un gran apoyo para nuestras tribus.

-Espere, ¿está diciendo que Hiccup será el único que parta a la paradisiaca isla veraniega llena de mujeres con todos los gastos pagos? – Preguntó el Jorguenson alarmado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la reina Amira -dijo Estoico-Berk los necesita aquí, y creo que Fishlegs está listo para hacerse cargo de los jinetes de dragones mientras Hiccup no esté. Aceptaremos su oferta, y así mi hijo tendrá tiempo para prepararse.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. Los aliados cumplieron con su palabra y ayudaron a sus anfitriones a prepararse para la llegada de las heladas. A decir verdad, este sería un cómodo invierno en Berk, ya que tendrían mucha comida disponible. El heredero se reunió con sus jinetes algunas horas cada día. Asegurándose de dar instrucciones precisas sobre cómo actuar en determinadas situaciones. Así como delegándoles algunas funciones con las que debían cumplir durante su ausencia. Los chicos aprovecharon cada oportunidad para quejarse y protestar por no poder acompañar a su líder, pero Estoico se mantuvo firme en que lo mejor sería que Hiccup partiera solo. Especialmente por temor al conocido mal comportamiento de los amigos de su hijo. Estoico era un gran líder, pero en los últimos años se había convertido también en un gran padre. Se aseguró con Heather y Mala de la honestidad de las guerreras blancas y por todo lo que había escuchado de sus nuevas conocidas, ahora se sentía seguro de dejar partir a su primogénito.

La noche antes de partir todo estaba preparado. Los aliados partirían al amanecer acompañados por los Estoico, Bocón y los jinetes de dragones. El grupo se mantendría unido hasta alcanzar el pantano peligroso ubicado a medio día en vuelo de distancia. Una vez allí los Berserkers partirían en dirección a su isla y los Berkianos volverían a su hogar. Mala continuaría con las guerreras blancas e Hiccup durante medio día más de vuelo, llegando así a la isla de los defensores del ala, donde pasarían la noche, y posteriormente partirían en busca de Keikruk. Padre e hijo habían acabado de cenar y el joven tenía listo todo lo necesario para su vuelo. Entonces escucharon un golpe en la puerta, a lo que el heredero fue a recibir a su visitante.

-Hola -Saludó Astrid a su futuro compañero de viaje – Quería conversar un poco contigo y con tu padre. ¿Crees que sea posible?

-Claro, sigue – Respondió el castaño, guiando a la joven hacia el salón donde su padre descansaba en un sillón. La última semana había sido ajetreada. Hiccup había estado ocupado preparando todo lo necesario para su viaje, desde su equipaje hasta toda tarea pendiente que tuviese en Berk, por lo que prácticamente no había interactuado mucho con los visitantes, salvo en el momento de realizar la pesca, en el que se coordinó perfectamente con sus invitados, casi como si siempre hubiesen hecho parte de los jinetes.

-Ha sido una larga semana –Comentó la joven – Sé que es un poco tarde, pero te quería preguntar si tenías todo listo o si requerías algo adicional.

-Gracias, no te preocupes, por mi parte todo está listo, partiremos al amanecer – Respondió el joven tomando asiento junto a su padre.

-Princesa Astrid, ¿Qué la trae por aquí? –Preguntó Estoico

-Quería cerciorarme que todo estuviera listo para partir y si necesitaban algo más. –Respondió con simpleza la rubia sentándose frente a los dos hombres – Además, quería preguntar si están completamente seguros de esta decisión. Si decides quedarte con los tuyos, encontraremos otra forma de solucionar todo esto.

-Estoy seguro princesa – Respondió Hiccup – Sé que usted prometió inicialmente no llevarse a Chimuelo, pero desde siempre supe que eso sería algo difícil de cumplir, aunque agradezco la intención. Lo hemos conversado con mi padre, y no sólo es lo mejor para Chimuelo, sino también lo mejor para Berk. No puedo retenerlo aquí, pero tampoco quiero separarme de él. Y es una forma de contribuir a la seguridad de nuestro pueblo. Además, nos identificamos con su lucha, y sería un honor, contribuir con la paz y tranquilidad de nuestro archipiélago.

-Eso me deja más tranquila – Respondió la rubia aún pensativa – Igualmente quiero que sepan que si en algún momento consideras volver, te doy mi palabra de no oponerme. Así como que cumpliremos con las promesas que hicimos, trataremos de mantenerte a salvo, cómodo y con tu amigo. Además de comunicado con los tuyos, lo que me trae al segundo motivo de esta visita. Necesito pedirte que traigas algo contigo. -Los dos hombres miraron a la chica curiosos.

-Quiero pedirte que traigas por favor un objeto que pertenezca a tu padre – Continuó la chica – Así como uno de tu pertenencia con el que hayas estado en contacto por mucho tiempo, esto con el fin de que la esencia de cada uno esté impregnada en dichos objetos. En nuestra isla tenemos una especie de dragón que es capaz de rastrear a grandes distancias. A decir verdad, no lo hacen a través del aroma como los mascavientos o los cuernotronantes. Esta especie sólo anida en la isla de Keikruk y creemos que su capacidad de búsqueda subyace en algo más que sus habilidades físicas.

-¡Eso es impresionante! – Respondió Hiccup con emoción –Nunca había escuchado de dragones capaces de realizar tal cosa.

-Los dragones son criaturas diversas y magníficas – replicó la joven – Las condiciones del archipiélago bárbaro son inhabitables para muchas especies, Por lo que es posible que nos topemos con especies de dragones que nunca hayas visto. – Las palabras de la rubia emocionaron enormemente al joven, quien ya no tenía dudas de viajar con las guerreras.

-Volviendo a lo que les estaba diciendo – Continuó Astrid – Queremos entrenar un par de dragones para que reconozcan su esencia, uno permanecerá en todo momento con Hiccup, y otro será entregado al jefe de Berk. Así si requieren comunicarse, pueden hacerlo. Reconozco el conocimiento sobre dragones de la gente de Berk y estoy segura que sabrán cuidar de ellos apropiadamente.

-Cuente con eso princesa – Exclamó Estoico emocionado.

-Pero hay una cosa más que deben saber – Indicó la princesa en un tono más serio – Como mencioné anteriormente estos dragones solo anidan en Keikruk, por lo que poseer uno de ellos, les confiere la capacidad de comunicarse con nosotras o incluso conocer la posición de nuestra isla. Por lo que solo personas de la extrema confianza de mi madre o mías tienen acceso a estas criaturas. De hecho, Heather se encuentra entre las únicas tres personas que no son guerreras blancas en poseen uno a su cuidado, y esto por ser una de mis más grandes amigas. De hecho fue así como me enteré de su situación, pese a encontrarme lejos de mi pueblo. A decir verdad, incluso son pocas las guerreras blancas que tienen acceso a ellos, ya que su entrenamiento es realizado exclusivamente por mi madre o por mí.

\- Nos hemos enterado que acababan de retornar a su pueblo y aun así no dudaron en venir en nuestra ayuda. Como jefe de Berk y en nombre de toda mi gente les agradezco profundamente por su actuar. –Replicó Estoico – En cuanto al dragón puede confiar en que cuidaremos apropiadamente de ellos, así como nuestra absoluta reserva sobre todo lo relacionado a su tribu.

-¿Y cuándo podremos conocerlos? – Preguntó Hiccup acallando su alegría por estudiar una nueva especie de dragón.

-Su entrenamiento será llevado a cabo en Keikruk, por lo que Hiccup accederá a su nuevo acompañante una vez estemos instalados allí, y el dragón designado para el jefe Estoico se le hará llegar con una persona de confianza, quien le indicará todos los cuidados que deberá tener con él. Igualmente no deben preocuparse por hacer preparativo alguno para su llegada, ya que son de diminuto tamaño. Creo que esto es todo –Dijo la princesa poniéndose nuevamente de pie. -Me retiro para que puedan descansar. Espero podamos partir sin ningún contratiempo. No siendo más les deseo una buena noche.

-Que tenga una buena noche usted también – Respondió Estoico estrechando vigorosamente la mano de la chica – Ha sido un gran placer para nosotros establecer buenas relaciones con ustedes. Y nuevamente gracias. –Estoico, soltó a la chica y se dirigió a su primogénito -Hijo acompaña a la señorita a su casa.

-No es necesario señor Estoico – Replicó la rubia - Conozco el camino. Además ya tengo dos acompañantes aladas esperando por mi frente a su puerta.

-Comprendo, entonces que usted y las suyas tengan una buena noche, descansen y nos vemos al amanecer – Replicó Estoico. Una vez se había despedido del jefe la chica caminó hacia la puerta y con un simple "nos vemos mañana" dirigido a Hiccup, montó a Stormfly y en compañía de Winstar partieron hacia su residencia temporal.

-Como me agrada esa muchacha – Indicó Estoico mirando a su hijo – Es una lástima que no te haya simpatizado porque creo que sería una excelente nuera. -¡Papá! – Fue lo único que respondió su hijo completamente ruborizado, quien de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación haciendo a su padre romper en carcajadas.

Los guerreros partieron al amanecer sin complicación alguna. Y para cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto habían alcanzado el pantano peligroso. Donde se despidieron de Heather y Dagur. Así como de los jinetes de Berk, quienes aún insistían en acompañar a su líder. La separación fue dolorosa pero Estoico reconocía que no tenían otras opciones, y creía en la palabra de sus aliados. El viaje continuó sin contratiempos y alrededor de la media noche ya habían llegado a la isla de los defensores del Ala. Los habitantes recibieron a los viajeros con entusiasmo y les proporcionaron hospedaje y alimento tras su largo recorrido, en el que sólo se habían detenido un par de veces para descansar. La cena fue animada, aunque sin duda mucho más tranquila que en días anteriores. Berk había dejado una gran impresión en las habitantes de Keikruk, incluso pese a la discusión entre los dos herederos, que cenaban uno frente al otro.

-Ya me contaron tu imprudencia durante la batalla, debes ser más cuidadosa o terminarás lastimada – dijo Throk revolviendo el cabello de la rubia, haciendo que esta bufara molesta.

-¿Qué clase de guerrera sería si temiera de un par de heridas? – Replicó Astrid

-Solo ten cuidado. – Indico Throk sin dejar de despeinar a la chica– La reina Mala me ha contado acerca de su viaje. Tengan cuidado, sus enemigos son peligrosos.

-Igual iremos primero a Keikruk – Respondió Astrid, ignorante del par de ojos verdes que los miraban con curiosidad – Debemos prepararnos y reunir información, así que no creo que sea pronto.

-¿La conociste? – Preguntó Throk con un leve color rojo en sus mejillas

-¿Bromeas? Esa chica es genial – Replicó Astrid – Es divertida y bella, yo de ti insistiría.

-¿Hablas de Brutilda? – Preguntó Hiccup, introduciéndose en la conversación.

-Así es -Respondió Astrid con una sonrisa divertida – El joven guerrero aquí presente me contó lo acontecido con la chica Thorton. Es una pena que no le haya correspondido, aunque yo insistiría, mira que hay competencia.

-Si lo dices por Fishlegs o Snotloud, no creo que alguno haya logrado impresionarla aun, por lo que todavía tienes oportunidad– Contestó el castaño alegre mirando a Throk, cuyas mejillas cada vez se tornaban de un rojo más intenso– Aunque la verdad cuando los vi a ustedes dos el día que la princesa Astrid llegó a Berk creí que ya habías encontrado a alguien más.

Al escuchar esto la chica casi escupe su bebida - ¿Nosotros? – Preguntaron los eludidos al tiempo mirándose con desconcierto. –Conozco a Astrid desde que somos unos niños, y es como una hermanita para mí – Replicó Throk – Una molesta y problemática hermana.

-Lo mismo por este lado – Replicó Astrid sonriente– Cuando era más niña viví algunos meses aquí, ya que quería mejorar mis habilidades de batalla. Throk y yo fuimos contrincantes durante mucho tiempo y finalmente terminamos siendo amigos. En mi opinión, soy demasiado tranquila para alguien como él, y mira que no soy precisamente una santa. – Los chicos rieron ante la respuesta de la joven, quien se dirigió al heredero de Berk.

-Hiccup, cambiando de tema hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte – Dijo Astrid mirando al joven de ojos verdes. – He notado que nuevamente te refieres a mí como princesa Astrid. En lo personal prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre, por lo que te quería preguntar si podrías simplemente llamarme así. Al fin y al cabo tenemos el mismo rango en nuestras tribus y seremos compañeros de viaje. Además yo te digo por tu nombre a secas. Ya hablé con las chicas, para que dejen de ser tan exigentes con eso.

-Lo lamento, creí que después de nuestra discusión debía llamarla de una forma más respetuosa – Replicó Hiccup – Aunque si la hace sentir mejor puedo llamarla simplemente por su nombre.

-Pues que sea como te resulte más cómodo, al fin y al cabo tendremos que vernos todos los días por un tiempo – Respondió la rubia.

-No puedo imaginar tal tortura – Replicó Throk, haciendo que la rubia le diera un codazo.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan violenta? – Preguntó Throk adolorido

-No es violencia es comunicación – Replicó la chica haciendo un puchero – Creo que es hora de retirarme, mañana nos espera una larga travesía. Que tengan una buena noche. – La rubia se despidió de los presentes y se retiró de la mesa, quería acicalar un poco a sus dragones. Habían sido muchas horas de viaje, y aunque se turnaba entre las dos criaturas para alivianar su carga, sabía que las tres estaban agotadas, y no sólo por el largo recorrido.

Pese a que ya habían pasado varios días Winstar y Astrid aún sentían los efectos de la batalla. La joven aún debía dormir más de lo normal para recuperar la energía que había entregado a los dragones. Y Winstar había sufrido una trasformación con poca energía disponible, ya que Astrid había destinado la mayor parte de su poder a la sanación de Chimuelo, quien además por ser una criatura que no fue creada por ella como howenh, demandaba mucha más energía a su cuerpo, que no era muy diferente al de otros humanos. A decir verdad, las únicas habilidades que Astrid tenía como Diosa, eran la capacidad de sanar con mayor rapidez, especialmente cuanto más grande fuera la luna. Así como una mayor resistencia física, que hacía que prácticamente solo las criaturas de naturaleza divina pudiesen hacerle grandes daños, y la capacidad de vincular su esencia con la de otras criaturas vivientes. Específicamente, con los dragones, ya que estos fueron enviados a la tierra directamente por los dioses. Lo que le permitía potenciar el poder de las criaturas, e incluso curar sus heridas. Aunque Winstar era la única con quien podía hacer tal acción sin quedar agotada.

A la mañana siguiente los guerreros, ahora sin la reina Mala, se dispusieron a continuar con su viaje. Jinetes y dragones se posaron a la orilla del mar y entonces la reina Amira tomó una pequeña criatura de su bolso de viaje, la cual despertó de su sueño al sentir las cálidas manos que la sacaban de su lugar de reposo – Guíanos a casa – Indicó la reina, y de inmediato el pequeño dragón alzo vuelo y tras unos segundos de duda indicó a los viajeros el lugar al que debían dirigirse. Hiccup miró maravillado la situación, a eso era lo que se refería la princesa de Keikruk anteriormente, y si tenían que recurrir a tales proezas para saber a dónde se encontraba su hogar, solo podía significar que Keikruk realmente se movía por el mar.

La búsqueda de Keikruk se extendió por cinco días enteros, lo que indicaba que el colosal dragón hacía mucho había abandonado el archipiélago bárbaro, dándoles la tranquilidad de que todos sus asuntos allí habían sido resueltos. Los guerreros paraban un par de horas al día para descansar y al caer la noche levantaban un pequeño campamento en el que se reponían del agotador viaje. Hiccup era ahora más consciente de su situación. Aún se sentía algo incómodo con Astrid y el resto de las chicas, con quienes no tenía mucho qué conversar, por lo que dedicó cada tiempo libre a describir a la nueva especie de dragón que viajaba con ellos. Transcurría entonces el sexto día desde que habían partido de la isla de los defensores del ala. El sol estaba casi en su punto más alto, cuando a lo lejos se divisó una isla.

-Hemos vuelto a casa – Indicó la reina Amira a sus compañeros de viaje– Los dragones aceleraron su vuelo y aterrizaron en el centro del pueblo. El joven miraba emocionado a su alrededor, el lugar era sin duda muy diferente a Berk. La isla era un poco más pequeña, quizá tres cuartas partes de su isla natal. Las casas eran un poco más altas, lo que indicaba que estaban preparadas para climas más cálidos. Las calles levemente empedradas, y las fachadas decoradas, daban a entender una arquitectura un poco más compleja.

Tan pronto como los dragones aterrizaron un gran grupo de mujeres salieron a recibirlos. La diversidad étnica de la tribu era evidente. Había personas de todas las edades, mujeres de largas y cortas cabelleras, lisas y rizadas, altas y bajas, pieles de una amplia gama de colores, algo que el joven nunca había visto. Sin duda aún había mucho que desconocía del mundo.

-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! – Gritaban las niñas del pueblo que corrían a saludar a los recién llegados, aunque más específicamente abrazaban a la dragona blanca que sobaba su cabeza contra ellas en señal de afecto. El desconcierto en el rostro de las mujeres de más edad era evidente, ya que no despegaban sus ojos del hombre y el dragón negro que habían llegado a su isla.

-Queridas hermanas, me complace decir que hemos vuelto con bien, hemos cumplido con nuestra labor y hemos recibido un mensaje directo del Dios Kénos, quien se materializó frente a nuestra princesa y al heredero de la tribu de Berk. – Al escuchar esto las mujeres se quedaron estupefactas. -Permítanme presentarles a Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, hijo de Estoico el Vasto de la tribu de Berk, primero en la línea al trono de su pueblo, líder de los afamados jinetes de dragón y a decir verdad el conquistador de dragones mismo. Esta hermosa criatura que lo acompaña es Chimuelo, un furia nocturna. Él es Tenebrios el dragón del Dios Kren. – Las mujeres atónitas hacían caras de sorpresa y miraban más detalladamente al chico y su dragón lo que los hacía sentir incómodos. – Declaro una reunión de emergencia en el gran salón. Quiero que todas dejen sus ocupaciones y vengan conmigo, hay mucho que debe ser explicado. En cuanto a mis acompañantes, diríjanse a sus casas y descarguen sus pertenencias, luego vayan al sitio de encuentro. ¡Astrid!, guía a nuestro invitado a su nueva residencia.

De inmediato el pueblo se volvió ruidoso, las campanas empezaron a sonar y numerosas personas desfilaron hacia el sitio de encuentro. Hiccup y Astrid volaron sobre sus dragones rumbo a la alta casa ubicada a la derecha del gran salón. Junto a esta, estaba además una pequeña cabaña de menor tamaño, que servía de residencia a los escasos foráneos que las visitaban. -Hemos preparado esta casa para ti – Indicó la princesa abriendo la puerta a su invitado -Normalmente los dragones no duermen con nosotras, pero Chimuelo puede quedarse contigo. – La casa constaba de una habitación, una sala de estar y tras ella, un pequeño cuartito que servía de aseo. El joven estaba maravillado con su nuevo hogar, era casi tan espacioso como su casa en la orilla del dragón, los techos eran tallados, y había numerosas pieles por todo el lugar, pero entre las cosas más sorprendentes estaba la abullonada cama ubicada al centro de su alcoba. Sin duda sería una cómoda estadía. – Nuestra casa es la que está ubicada justo al lado y junto a ella está el gran salón –indicó la rubia -Si se te ofrece algo no dudes en preguntar, por ahora descarga tus cosas y espérame para ir al gran salón. –La joven rápidamente dejo sus pertenencias y las de su madre en el interior de su vivienda, y junto con Hiccup partieron hacia la enorme cúpula.

El lugar era fascinante. El joven se maravilló de los grabados del techo, y las pinturas de dragones que adornaban las largas columnas. Pero las penetrantes miradas que le daban sus anfitrionas lo tenían realmente nervioso. La reina Amira explicó a su pueblo con mucho detalle lo acontecido en Berk desde su llegada, la batalla que habían luchado junto a sus aliados, el enfrentamiento con un dullahan, el encontrarse con Tenebrios, el festival de dragones, y por último el extraño comportamiento de las criaturas, que forzaron al heredero de Berk a partir con ellas. – Los dioses han requerido que este joven parta en busca de la isla de la tierra humeante junto a nuestra princesa. Es nuestro deber recibirle y hacerle sentir en casa.

\- Comprendo la situación reina Amira – Indicó una mujer de mediana edad – Pero ¿dónde se quedará?, no quiero resaltar lo obvio pero se trata de un hombre – Terminó la mujer con un tono despectivo.

-¡Basta! -Interrumpió la princesa de modo desafiante – Nuestro pueblo se destaca por nuestra gran humanidad. Nos jactamos de ser mujeres justas que protegen la verdad y la vida. Personas que siguen a sus dioses en busca de un futuro más próspero para todas las criaturas del mundo, No podemos despreciar a este chico por ser un hombre. Además la deuda que tenemos con él y con su pueblo es impagable. – Al escuchar a su princesa las mujeres se tensaron – Hiccup pertenece a Keikruk tanto o más que cualquiera de nosotras. Especialmente porque él tiene un hogar, un lugar en el mundo al que pertenece y el que tuvo que abandonar por nuestra causa. Era nuestra misión divina proteger a los dragones y desde su lugar y luchando contra toda adversidad cambió la forma de ver el mundo de cientas de personas. Ha demostrado justicia, ¿O alguna de ustedes alguna vez sugirió tratar de convencer a los cazadores y traficantes antes de acabar con sus vidas? No señoritas. Este joven representa todos los valores de nuestra tribu, lo que lo hace perfectamente apto para convivir con nosotras, y no sólo eso. Cuidó de Tenebrios por años y forjó con él un vínculo como el mío con Winstar. Los dioses vieron en él a un gran ser humano y yo puedo ver claramente que fue lo que vieron en él, espero que ustedes sean capaces de hacerlo también. Además Berk, cuidó de nosotras, nos dio alimento y residencia aun cuando las heladas se acercaban a ellos. Han sido bondadosos y lo mínimo que podemos hacer es cuidar de su hijo, y de esto tanto mi madre como yo dimos nuestra palabra.

-Nuestra princesa ha hablado – dijo la reina con una sonrisa – Hermanas no teman o desconfíen de él. Es un joven realmente maravilloso. Entiendo como nadie su abatimiento, pero somos mujeres nobles, y es hora de demostrarlo. Por otro lado, es nuestro invitado así que la princesa Astrid se encargará personalmente de todo lo relacionado con el joven. – Al decir esto la chica miró a su madre con sorpresa, lo que menos quería era convertirse en la niñera del extraño chico, pero tras sus palabras no podía oponerse o criticar la decisión. – Si les cuesta dificultad alguna acercarse a él y así lo requieren háganlo a través de la princesa. Aunque estoy segura que con el tiempo se acostumbrarán a su presencia y le tomarán afecto.

-Vamos señoritas – Hablo la anciana del pueblo – ¿Cada cuanto viene un chico guapo a visitar nuestra isla?. Yo personalmente llevo 80 años esperando por uno y no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad. – Las mujeres rieron a carcajadas por las ocurrencias de la anciana y el joven se puso pálido lo que multiplicó las risas y diluyó la tensión del momento. De inmediato las mujeres partieron a sus actividades.

-¿Es él? – Preguntó curiosa la anciana a su reina– Porque si lo es diré que la princesa es muy afortunada. El chico está guapísimo.

-No lo sabemos con certeza, pero Tenebrios no se separa de él ni un segundo. – Respondió la reina – Y por algunas cosas que he escuchado, podría ser cierto. Aún debemos confirmarlo, por lo pronto hemos de resolver el asunto de su viaje. ¡Astrid! –llamó la mujer a su hija que conversaba con Ventino – Cómo lo mencioné estas a cargo de todo lo relacionado con el joven heredero de Berk. He estado lejos por un tiempo, por lo que tengo mucho trabajo acumulado, muéstrale el lugar y asegúrate de que tenga todo lo que necesite para su estadía.

-¡Mamá! – Dijo la chica en queja acercándose a su madre, pero de inmediato fue interrumpida por la mujer – Sabes lo que hablamos, ¿qué te dije de preparar esa bebida tuya?, pues este es tu castigo tendrás que ser la niñera del joven Hiccup por el tiempo que dure su estadía. Ahora ve y ayúdalo a adaptarse, y de paso muéstranos que cada palabra que dijiste hoy es cierta. – La rubia giró sus ojos con molestia y se dirigió a donde el joven estaba de pie con su dragón.

-Hola.-Dijo el chico con algo de pena a la chica rubia, quien de inmediato se sentó en una banca dispuesta a su lado y él imitó su acto.

-Disculpa lo ocurrido – Respondió la joven – Estas chicas son geniales, pero muchas de ellas vivieron cosas terribles. Algunas incluso fueron vendidas como esclavas sexuales desde muy jóvenes, y de alguna forma este lugar en el que no hay hombres es como un refugio para ellas.

-¿No hay un solo hombre en el pueblo? – Preguntó Hiccup curioso – Y por cierto, gracias por defenderme.

-Creo firmemente en cada palabra que dije – Replicó la chica – Y respondiendo a tu pregunta eres el único hombre que ha venido aquí, o por lo menos que yo sepa, por lo que espero puedas comprender y te comportes a la altura. Trataré de hacerlo lo menos incómodo posible, por lo pronto ven, te mostraré el lugar. – Dicho esto los jóvenes se pusieron de pie – Primeramente quiero presentarte a Eira, ella es la mujer de mayor edad de nuestra tribu y fue la reina, antes de mi madre.

-Es un placer conocerla – dijo el joven estrechando su mano en saludo.

-El placer es mío joven, créame es todo mío. – Las palabras de la anciana y su mirada lasciva enviaron corriente por la espina dorsal del joven, quien de inmediato retrocedió hasta la princesa que se reía a carcajadas.

-Ven te mostraré los principales lugares – La chica tomó la mano del joven y lo halo hacia afuera del lugar, tal como él lo hizo en ese primer encuentro en Berk. Una vez afuera le soltó y procedió a guiarle por el pueblo.

El primer lugar que visitaron fue la herrería, los jóvenes entraron sin tocar, y en el interior se toparon con tres mujeres algo musculosas que trabajaban en la forja. –¡Cuéntamelo todo! – dijo la mujer de mayor edad a la princesa, que despreocupadamente se sentó en una mesa.

-Primero déjame presentarte a Hiccup - Dijo la princesa -El no solo es el heredero de Berk sino también el herrero de su pueblo. Es muy talentoso, creo que podría venir aquí con frecuencia. – El joven se presentó con las tres mujeres y empezó a detallar el lugar, había toda clase de metales allí, así como aleaciones que desconocía. – No te imaginas lo que sucedió – continúo relatando la rubia – Ese asqueroso dullahan arruinó mi hacha, la partió en dos como si fuese mantequilla de yak.

-Sabía que debí agregar un poco más de hierro de gronckle – dijo la mujer molesta – Tendré una nueva aleación pronto, vengan a verla.

-No te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo de probar nuevos materiales. Por lo pronto debo mostrarle el lugar. – Dicho esto los jóvenes salieron y continuaron el recorrido.

-Nunca vi aleaciones como esas, ¿crees que puedan enseñarme? – Preguntó el joven

-Por supuesto, Tefa es una mujer algo ruda pero es muy talentosa, es la encargada de instruir a las chicas que toman la herrería como oficio, justamente su profesión es investigadora de materiales. Estamos tratando de descifrar de qué está hecha la espada sagrada y replicarla. Así tendremos mayores probabilidades de éxito en la batalla.

-¿Profesión? – Preguntó el chico, la rubia de inmediato le explicó el sistema de arte, oficio y profesión, y como este permitía a las mujeres de su tribu ser expertas en su campo y transmitir sus saberes.

Hiccup estaba maravillado, sin duda Keikruk era un lugar donde podría aprender muchas cosas. Recorrieron la biblioteca, el astillero, la tienda de artesanías, las barracas, las granjas, los cultivos, la herboristería, el molino de viento, los establos de dragones e incluso la taberna, lugar donde las chicas contaban historias y preparaban licores que luego vendían en otros pueblos. Para cuando terminaron, la tarde casi moría y el cielo se pintaba con los colores del atardecer.

-¿Y bien, qué lugar te ha gustado más? – Preguntó la chica sonriente

-Ha sido increíble, tengo un montón de ideas y cosas que podrían aplicarse en Berk. Este lugar es genial. – Respondió Hiccup emocionado

\- Y no has visto nada – Respondió la chica contenta- Hay alguien más a quien quiero presentarte, he dejado lo mejor para el final. -Los jóvenes montaron sus dragones y sobrevolaron el pueblo en dirección al bosque tras el cual una extraña cabeza con cuernos sobresalía. De inmediato se posaron frente a él. El chico se quedó sin palabras. Ese era el dragón más grande que había visto en su vida. La muerte roja era pequeña en comparación. Chimuelo y Winstar se acercaron a la criatura y sobaron sus cabezas contra él, lo que permitió a sus jinetes acariciar al gran dragón, que los miraba con ojos sonrientes.

-Hiccup permíteme presentarte a Ortzadarra el dragón creado por el Dios Akainik. – Dijo la princesa solemne.

\- No sé qué decir – respondió el joven impresionado -Esto es increíble, ¿cómo saben de qué dragón se trata? – Preguntó el chico, y de inmediato la criatura tomó agua y la lanzó al aire con fuerza, empapando a los jóvenes, y dibujando un hermoso arcoíris tras ellos.

-Creo que eso responde tu pregunta – dijo la empapada chica riendo – Ahora si oficialmente, bienvenidos a Keikruk.

.

.

 _ **Nota de autor:**_

.

Hola, como habrán notado hice una pequeña corrección. Berk no se encuentra bajo la influencia directa de Kenékik, ya que no tiene mucho sentido, puesto que este corresponde al cielo de la primavera, y pues como todos sabemos Berk de veraniego no tiene mucho XD. Este pequeño cambio fue realizado también en el capítulo 3, simplemente omití decir bajo la influencia de qué cielo se encuentra Berk.


	12. La puerta invisible

**Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios, significa mucho para mi saber que disfrutan mi trabajo. Lamento la demora en los capítulos. Ahora tendré un poco más de tiempo por lo que espero poder actualizar un poco más rápido.**

 **¡Como siempre gracias por leer y que disfruten la historia!**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 12. La puerta invisible.**

.

.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y casi había transcurrido un mes desde la llegada del heredero de Berk al pueblo de Keikruk. El joven pese a ser el único hombre en la tribu, se adaptó rápidamente a su vida en este nuevo lugar. Aprovechando al máximo su estadía para aprender y extender su visión del mundo. Las guerreras antes reacias a su llegada, se habían acostumbrado al no tan escuálido chico, que se paseaba por los establos de dragones y frecuentaba la biblioteca, tomando algunos libros prestados cada noche. -Lo que no daría Fishlegs por estar en este lugar-. El joven además solía ayudar en la fragua, era casi como ser aprendiz de nuevo. Al finalizar el día cenaba con todas en el gran salón, donde compartía sus relatos y escuchaba historias de maravillosos y lejanos lugares. Tal como la princesa lo indicó, recibió su propio dragón mensajero, con el que pudo comunicarse con su padre un par de veces. Lo que le daba tranquilidad a él y a los suyos. Todo acerca de Keikruk era intrigante pero sin duda lo que más llamaba su atención era su rubia vecina, a la que descubrió podía observar un poco desde su tejado.

La joven princesa era impresionante. Cada día tenía la misma rutina. Antes de que el sol saliera, caminaba hacia el bosque y empezaba su entrenamiento en solitario, lanzando hachas a los árboles y practicando con su espada, luego volaba un poco con sus dragones aterrizando en el centro de las barracas, para unirse al entrenamiento grupal. De allí ayudaba a su madre con su trabajo y cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto se reunía con todas en el gran salón para almorzar. Pasaba su tarde ayudando a los pobladores con sus requerimientos, y al atardecer, se unía al joven heredero para un corto viaje de exploración.

Dado que Keikruk siempre estaba en movimiento, los paisajes cada día eran diferentes, por lo que los jóvenes volaban en silencio disfrutando los colores del atardecer, siempre culminando su vuelo en los cuernos del gran dragón Ortzadarra, que los recibía con una mirada de alegría y canturreaba con su llegada. Estaban allí un rato y luego cenaban con todos en el gran salón. Caminaban juntos hasta sus casas y se despedían con un simple "hasta mañana" e ingresaban a sus hogares para continuar con sus cosas personales.

Era una mañana soleada en el pueblo de Keikruk. Ese día no había mucho que hacer en la fragua, por lo que Hiccup, visitó las barracas donde las guerreras entrenaban. Eventualmente se unía a ellas para practicar con inferno. Sin duda, con la ayuda de las chicas había mejorado mucho sus habilidades como espadachín. Lo que le confería mucha confianza en sí mismo. Aunque no tanta como para retar a Astrid, que sin duda era la guerrera más fuerte de su tribu. La chica se movía con gracia pero con certeza, y con pocos movimientos era capaz de someter a su rival.

-¡Hiccup! – Saludo la joven alegre a su vecino, quien hizo un gesto con su mano en forma de saludo. La princesa, que ya había terminado sus entrenamientos partía rumbo a su casa a reunirse con su madre.

-¿Qué harás ahora? – Preguntó alegre la chica reuniéndose con el joven y su dragón, besando la frente de la criatura como lo hizo cada día desde que se reunieron en Berk.

-Pensaba en dar un vuelo con Chimuelo, ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? – Preguntó el chico

-Claro que me gustaría – dijo la joven sonriente- Pero en este momento no puedo, las chicas llegaron ayer de una nueva jornada de exploración y planeaba reunirme con ellas.

-Vi luz en tu habitación anoche hasta tarde, ¿Mucho trabajo? – Preguntó el joven curioso. Desde que llegó a Keikruk resultó inevitable observar a su vecina, descubriendo en ella a una chica alegre y segura de sí misma. Muchos dirían que excesivamente terca y confiada, el diría que fuerte y decidida. Sin duda, la chica era hermosa, pero lo más bello que poseía era esa mirada expresiva, esos ojos azules que brillaban como perlas al atardecer y que el joven miraba hipnotizado cuando la rubia no lo percibía.

-He estado revisando la información de los viajes de exploración. Aún no tenemos la más mínima pista de la ubicación de la isla de la tierra humeante. – dijo la joven decepcionada.

-Tranquila, sé que pronto habrá algún indicio del lugar – Consoló Hiccup

-Me cuesta estar tranquila con todo esto – Respondió la chica algo molesta – Mientras no encontremos este lugar, siento que los mantengo a ti y a Chimuelo prisioneros en Keikruk, y la verdad anhelo que todo esto termine.

\- Si es por nosotros no debes preocuparte – Respondió el chico en un tono tranquilizador -Estar aquí ha sido inspirador y estoy seguro que con todo lo que he aprendido, podremos hacer muchas mejoras en Berk y traer prosperidad a todos en nuestra isla.

-No se trata solo de ustedes Hiccup – respondió la chica con una mirada un poco más triste – Mientras esto no termine, la gente de mi tribu seguirá batallando. Como guerrera sé que las bajas durante una guerra son inevitables, pero eso no las hace menos dolosas. No sabes cuánto deseo que todo esto termine.

-Todo estará bien Astrid – Dijo el chico poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la joven – Te prometo que tan pronto como tengamos una pista de la dirección, iremos juntos a la isla de la tierra humeante y encontraremos la forma de terminar con esta guerra absurda.

– Gracias – respondió la chica con una sincera sonrisa. Los jóvenes continuaron conversando alegremente, mientras caminaban por la colina que conducía hacia el gran salón, junto al cual residían los herederos. De pronto un pequeño dragón rojo aterrizó en el hombro de la joven, quien de inmediato identificó el trozo de papel que traía atado a su cuerpo. La princesa desató el mensaje, acarició a la criatura en agradecimiento y se detuvo en su andar para leerlo.

El joven heredero de Berk vio con horror como su vecina empalidecía y su mirada siempre decidida y alegre se llenaba de miedo y confusión. En el tiempo que había pasado con ella, no conoció tal expresión. A decir verdad, le apodaban " _Fearless Astrid_ " que en su lengua significaba " _Sin miedo, Astrid_ ". La joven terminó de leer el mensaje y arrugó el papel en su puño.

-¿Todo en orden? – Preguntó el chico con preocupación.

-Debo irme – Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de la chica, que rápidamente ingresó a su casa. Tras su partida la joven no salió más. No almorzó ni cenó con su tribu, no hubo vuelo de exploración, incluso la luz de su habitación no fue encendida esa noche. Todo el pueblo estaba consternado. La princesa, la reina y las dos ancianas mayores de la tribu, habían estado reunidas hasta el día siguiente.

La reina se dirigió a los suyos durante el almuerzo en el gran salón. – Queridas hermanas, Hiccup heredero de Berk. Hemos recibido un mensaje de nuestros aliados en el pueblo de Babilonia. El dios Kren se ha manifestado ante ellos, y les ha otorgado un objeto que nos será entregado pronto. Así mismo, nuestros aliados han recibido información sobre la localización de la isla de la tierra humeante, por lo que serán cancelados todos los viajes de exploración. El grupo de rastreadoras en cabeza de la princesa Astrid, partirá a Babilonia para recoger el objeto y volverán a nosotros con respuestas. Su viaje tendrá lugar al amanecer de mañana. -Las mujeres miraron sorprendidas a su reina que continuaba con su discurso– Como lo habrán notado, los dioses han estado manifestándose con mucha más frecuencia que en oportunidades anteriores. Esto nos da a entender que un gran evento se aproxima, por lo cual debemos estar preparadas. Desconocemos el rumbo que sigue Keikruk, pero por la información recogida por el joven Hiccup y Astrid no nos dirigimos a Babilonia, lo que indica que deberemos estar listas para luchar aún sin la espada sagrada.

-Ya mismo iniciaremos los preparativos para el viaje – Respondió Dahlia con firmeza, a lo que sus amigas asintieron.

-¿En dónde se encuentra Astrid? – Preguntó preocupada Ventino. Habían sido amigas desde siempre, y la joven sabía que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

-Se encuentra con Ortzadarra, sabes cómo es con las despedidas -Respondió la reina y en su rostro se dibujó una profunda tristeza y preocupación. Ventino se puso en pie de inmediato para ir con su amiga, Hiccup quiso acompañarla, pero la chica le pidió que la dejara ir sola, lo que aumentó la preocupación del castaño. Quien sentía que no les había sido revelada toda la verdad.

Astrid estaba recostada sobre el curveado cuerno de Ortzadarra, del que colgaba su arpa atada con una cuerda. Winstar y Stormfly estaban recostadas sobre la cabeza del gran dragón, mirando con preocupación a su jinete y emitiendo ocasionales sonidos de tristeza.

-¡Astrid! – Gritó Ventino, sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia chica. Desde que tenían memoria, el gran cuerno era el lugar a donde se dirigía la princesa para pensar. El dragón se convirtió en el confidente de todos sus secretos y angustias. Eventualmente Astrid tocaba alguna melodía para él, mientras le contaba sus problemas, a lo que el dragón respondía con significativas miradas y algunos gemidos. La criatura siempre la escuchaba paciente y le brindaba consuelo.

-¡Venti! –dijo Astrid con tristeza aferrándose con fuerza a su amiga que acababa de aterrizar a su lado. La rubia le entregó un papel que Ventino se dispuso a leer.

 _Mi sacra y dulce Astrid,_

 _¡Mi amada doncella, tanto tiempo sin hablar! Es una pena que en esta ocasión sea para entregar malas noticias. Poco tiempo atrás, el Dios Kren vino a nosotros, pero no como una manifestación divina, al igual que tú, vino hecho hombre. Creímos que se trataba de un forastero, pero le reveló su identidad a una de nuestras mujeres y le entregó un objeto. Creo que te gustaría tenerlo. Le conté de tu naturaleza divina y que debía contactarte, pero no le importó. Me dijo que habló con el Dios Kénos, y se dirigía con prisa a la isla de la tierra humeante. No va a esperarte. Sin embargo, dejó un mapa para ti. Los detalles te los contaré en persona, y así podré estar frente a tu inmaculada presencia. Ven a visitarme y concédeme el honor de besar tus dulces labios._

 _Siempre tuyo,_

 _Marcus_

-Entonces Kren también reencarnó – Dijo Ventino con simpleza.

-Sí, y no pudo hacerlo en un pez o una lagartija, tenía que hacerlo en un hombre – Respondió molesta la princesa. -Tengo miedo Venti, por primera vez en mi vida siento que he perdido el control de todo.

-Lo complejo es que Marcus no especifica si el hombre al igual que tú, simplemente sabe que en él reside el alma de un Dios, o si realmente han despertado en él los recuerdos y el corazón de Kren.

-Lo sé, aún sigo preguntándome que hacer. – Respondió la rubia – Sé que ir con él es lo mejor para todos, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir temor. ¿Qué pasa si al estar ante él, Kre despierta en mi interior y borra mi existencia?, ¿Qué pasa si ya no puedo volver a ser yo?

-No te adelantes a los hechos – Respondió Ventino – En teoría estuviste frente a Kénos, pero seguiste siendo Astrid. Supongo que el alma de la Diosa Kre, solo despertará en el momento adecuado. Y nadie puede saber qué pasará entonces. A decir verdad, creo que debes mantenerte positiva, piensa en toda la zozobra que has sentido desde que te enteraste que el alma de la diosa residía en tu interior. Si somos capaces de reunirnos con el chico, sabremos exactamente cómo son las cosas, y dejarás de sentir temor. No creo que el chico haya nacido como Kren. Keikruk se habría desplazado hasta allí de inmediato. En mi opinión nació como un hombre cualquiera, la pregunta es si el alma del Dios sigue dormida en su interior o no.

-Como sea, mi madre quiere que partamos hacia Babilonia cuanto antes – dijo la princesa – Debemos reunirnos para trazar la ruta de viaje. Por la sensibilidad de la información sólo iremos nosotras seis. Te pido por favor me acompañes a hablar con Marcus, no quiero estar sola cuando reciba las noticias.

-Sabes que estaré allí, para lo que sea que necesites – Respondió Ventino con una sonrisa. Las jóvenes se despidieron del gran dragón que las miraba con angustia, y se dirigieron al pueblo, rumbo a la casa de la reina.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Hiccup a su vecina que se disponía a entrar a su casa. – Por lo que escuché de tu madre las noticias son buenas, pero desapareciste y te ves preocupada, Siento que hay algo más que no ha sido revelado.

-Es algo personal Hiccup – Respondió la princesa con rudeza – Te agradezco tu preocupación, pero es algo que prefiero manejar sola. –Ante la respuesta soez de la chica el heredero de Berk retrocedió. Durante el último mes Hiccup y Astrid habían estado volando juntos, y aunque la princesa era en extremo reservada con sus cosas, había nacido entre ellos una frágil amistad. –Lo lamento – dijo Astrid al ver la mirada triste del joven – Han pasado algunas cosas difíciles que no estoy segura de cómo enfrentar.

-Si puedo ayudarte de alguna manera, puedes contar conmigo – Respondió Hiccup con sinceridad.

-Gracias, ahora vamos a planear el viaje, ¿Nos acompañas? - Preguntó la princesa un poco más tranquila -Babilonia está realmente lejos de nuestra posición, y tú sabes mucho de dragones, podrías ayudarnos a elegir la mejor ruta.

-Será un placer – Dijo Hiccup con una sonrisa, acompañando a la princesa a su residencia. La joven guio a su amigo hasta su habitación ubicada en el segundo piso, donde sus amigas ya se encontraban reunidas. El lugar era amplio, las paredes estaban adornadas con múltiples armas – Típico de Astrid – Pensó el joven al verlas. En el fondo de la habitación había un viejo baúl y junto a él, una gran mesa llena de mapas, los mismos que causaban desvelos a la rubia en noches anteriores. La cama era amplia, y sobre ella tenía algunas escamas blancas. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como su dragón daba un salto y se colgaba de los soportes dispuestos en el techo, allí se encontraba también la dragona blanca.

Los jóvenes trabajaron el resto de la tarde en la hoja de ruta, y definieron lo necesario para el largo viaje, que tendría a las guerreras fuera de su hogar por algunos meses. Discutieron los detalles y prepararon lo necesario para partir al amanecer. Pero no contaban con un inesperado suceso. Al día siguiente, tal como lo habían observado en Berk, los dragones no alzaron vuelo. Dahlia sugirió llevar a Tenebrios e Hiccup, pero misteriosamente al hacerlo los únicos en alzar vuelo eran los dragones legendarios con sus jinetes. Probaron todas las combinaciones posibles pero fue inútil. Los jóvenes herederos y sus dragones eran los únicos que podían abandonar Keikruk. El mensaje de los dioses era claro. Debían partir solos.

 _La isla de la tierra humeante sólo aparecerá frente a quienes hayan estado en mi presencia. –_ Dijo Astrid, refiriéndose a las palabras de Kénos. –Nos dirigimos a Babilonia para recoger un mapa que nos guiará hasta allí, quizá por esto no podemos ser acompañados. – Las palabras de la princesa sorprendieron a los presentes, y más de una miró con preocupación al joven. Una cosa era permitirle residir con ellas, y otra muy diferente permitirle partir sólo con la princesa, y participar de asuntos muy íntimos de su tribu, pero la decisión de los dioses no debía ser cuestionada.

Iré – dijo Hiccup con firmeza – Ayudé a planear el viaje, por lo que estoy familiarizado con la ruta. Además he estado en expediciones largas por mi cuenta, por lo que serviré de apoyo a la princesa. Les prometo que la traeré sana y salva de nuevo. –Al terminar su discurso el joven miró a su rubia amiga notando la triste forma en que miraba a Stormfly. Fue entonces cuando entendió lo que pasaba, la chica tenía que dejar atrás a su dragón.

La joven princesa caminó hacia el Nader y la abrazó con firmeza – Prometo que regresaré por ti y que hallaré la forma de que estemos juntas. – Dijo la princesa a su amiga que graznó con tristeza. Desde que era una niña, Astrid había sido acompañada por las dos dragonas. A decir verdad, Stormfly fue su primera amiga alada, esa con quien se había prometido conquistar el mundo. Con la llegada de Winstar, la princesa probó toda clase de cosas para que su azulada amiga no se quedara atrás. La alimentó con pollo durante años para que la energía extra le permitiera alcanzar una gran velocidad, entrenó con las dos por igual, y este sería el primer viaje al que partiría sin ella. La reina Amira acarició el cabello de su hija y dijo: - Estará bien con nosotras, solo serán algunos meses, estaremos aquí esperando por ti. Asegúrate de volver pronto y a salvo –La rubia le dio una mirada significativa a su madre y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Keikruk se desplaza en sentido opuesto a babilonia – interrumpió Ventino – Debemos decidir rápido o el viaje podría extenderse en duración. Además deben haber cruzado el mercado de Dalhgur antes de dos semanas o el invierno les dificultará su viaje.

Los jóvenes asintieron con la cabeza, y tras un par de horas se preparó lo necesario para que Hiccup partiera junto a la princesa. El viaje de ida tomaría alrededor de 28 días, eso si no se detenían demasiado en algún lugar; mientras que la duración del viaje de regreso era incierta ya que dependía de la posición de Keikruk. Atravesarían cinco grandes centros poblados antes de llegar a Babilonia. Entre cada uno de ellos acamparían en islotes y cayos al aire libre. El primero de la lista era el archipiélago de Basalt, ubicado a cinco días en vuelo de su posición. Todo estaba listo para partir. Los jinetes ya habían montado sus dragones. Volarían en dirección al sudeste.

¡Esperen! se olvidan de esto – Gritó Ventino agitando en su mano la carta que habían recibido en días pasados.- La joven se acercó y se la entregó a su rubia amiga, quien la tomó en su mano dejando al descubierto un mensaje escrito en la parte posterior del papel " _Si me gustas con lo que veo, no quiero imaginarme con lo que tienes oculto_ ". El mensaje no pasó desapercibido por el heredero de Berk, quien de inmediato se preguntó, quien había escrito la carta y que relación tenía con la princesa.

Las primeras horas de viaje fueron silenciosas, los dragones avanzaban a gran velocidad, pero los jinetes no cruzaban palabra entre ellos. Astrid se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos. Nunca pensó en tener que dejar a Stormfly o a las suyas atrás, y la invadía el temor de lo que descubriría en Babilonia. Hiccup por su parte se sentía de mal humor, no comprendía qué le sucedía pero por algún motivo, ya no se sentía tan seguro de partir en aquel viaje.

Para el medio día los jóvenes sobrevolaban una isla nevada. La princesa había descendido levemente para tomar un poco de nieve entre sus manos, la sensación del frio en su cuerpo la tranquilizaba. Hizo una pequeña pelota de hielo y empezó a jugar distraídamente con ella. -Creo que debemos apurarnos – dijo Hiccup con el ceño fruncido, descendiendo hasta la altura a la que volaban la chica y su dragón– Debemos instalar el campamento antes de que oscurezca, y esta isla no parece un buen lugar para hacerlo, por lo que es necesario encontrar otro lugar pronto.

Las palabras del joven sacaron a la chica de su ensoñación y respondió con un simple "sí", lo que pareció molestar aún más a su acompañante, quien la adelantó tratando evadir la blanca vegetación que ahora los rodeaba. De pronto sintió un golpe en su espalda y vio caer de ella lo que parecía nieve. La chica le había arrojado aquella pelota con la que jugaba anteriormente. Hiccup quiso reprocharle, y al girarse vio como la princesa le daba una mirada acusadora a Winstar.

-Lo lamento – dijo la chica rápidamente – Lancé la pelota de nieve al aire y a Winstar le pareció divertido arrojarla hacia ti.

-Muy graciosa Astrid –Dijo el joven reduciendo su velocidad. Chimuelo giró a ver a sus amigas y con un suave disparo de plasma, impactó lo alto de un árbol, haciendo que la nieve que se encontraba en sus ramas se deprendiera y callera sobre las chicas, lo que hizo a Hiccup reír a carcajadas.

Astrid, molesta por lo ocurrido instó a Winstar a hacer lo mismo que Chimuelo, y para cuando se habían dado cuenta volaban uno junto al otro, haciendo algunas pelotas con la nieve que había caído sobre ellos y lanzándoselas al otro. Toda la tensión era cosa del pasado. Jugaron sin detener su andar, hacía mucho ninguno de los dos hacía algo como esto.

-Basta – dijo Astrid tratando de contener la risa – Si seguimos con esto nos congelaremos en un par de horas. – El joven ignorando su petición lanzó una última bola de nieve que impactó en el estómago de la chica.

-¿Decías my lady? – Preguntó Hiccup en tono burlón. La princesa arqueó su ceja ante la forma en que se refirió a ella, pero decidió ignorarlo para no arruinar el momento.

-Te decía que debemos apurarnos – Respondió la chica, calmando su risa – He sobrevolado esta zona, y más allá de esta isla hay un pequeño farallón en el que podemos pasar la noche. No creo que esté más allá de una hora de vuelo.

-Entonces es allí a donde nos dirigiremos – Respondió Hiccup

-¡Quiero la revancha! – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada confundida del chico, quien le preguntó a qué se refería.

-¡Hagamos una carrera!, - dijo Astrid divertida -¿o acaso al gran conquistador de dragones le da miedo un pequeño desafío? El que pierda recogerá la madera para la fogata el resto de la semana.

-Me parece bien – dijo Hiccup ubicándose junto a la princesa para dar inicio a su competencia. Gracias al desafío llegaron rápidamente al farallón, para cuando lo hicieron la tarde empezaba a morir sobre ellos. Hiccup se encargó de levantar las dos carpas en las que dormirían, mientras que Astrid por haber perdido la carrera tuvo que dirigirse al bosque en busca de madera. Tenían alimentos para un par de días, a partir de allí tendrían que obtener lo necesario para continuar su viaje, o por lo menos hasta alcanzar algún centro poblado.

-Podrías ser la mejor compañera de viaje que he tenido – dijo Hiccup sentándose junto al recién encendido fuego.

-¿Qué hay de los jinetes? – Preguntó Astrid

-Si los chicos estuvieran aquí, probablemente tendría que haberlos sobornado para que trabajaran – Respondió el joven sonriendo al recordar a sus amigos.

\- Tus amigos me cayeron muy bien – dijo Astrid – Entiendo por qué Heather puso sus ojos en Fishlegs, parece un buen chico. Y los gemelos son una locura. Solo espero que no sean así todo el tiempo. El único con el que creo que no podría llevármela bien es con tu primo, puede ser algo molesto.

\- Ni te lo imaginas – Respondió el castaño girando los ojos – Los conozco desde siempre, al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien, pero ahora todo ha cambiado.

\- Eres su futuro jefe – Indicó la chica recalcando lo obvio.

-En realidad es más que eso – Respondió el castaño – Son geniales cuando los conoces. Aunque te he de confesar que disfruto explorar sólo con Chimuelo.

-Creo que si hubiese nacido en Berk, habría sido un jinete de dragón – Dijo la chica.

-Si hubieses nacido en Berk, habrías sido nuestra mejor guerrera – Respondió Hiccup con simpleza – Podrías incluso haber llegado a ser jefa de la tribu.

\- Pues según el sistema político de tu tribu para ser jefa tendría que casarme contigo y no te ofendas, pero no estoy lista para tal cosa – Respondió la chica en un tono divertido – Soy más del tipo guerrero, que del tipo ama de casa, no me querrías ver untando la mantequilla de yak con una espada.

El chico se carcajeó por las ocurrencias de su amiga – Pues si fueras mi esposa, no trataría de cambiarte- dijo el joven ignorando las palabras de que salían de su boca.

-Buen intento chico dragón, pero no estoy recibiendo solicitudes – dijo la rubia en un tono más serio, haciendo que el joven comprendiera sus palabras y se sonrojara profusamente. – Si viviera el Berk, sería tu segunda al mando.

Hiccup se excusó por sus palabras, que fácilmente podrían haberse interpretado como una proposición. - ¿Chico dragón? – Preguntó el joven tratando de desviar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Te va bien el nombre – Respondió Astrid – No te ofendas pero no creo que sean muy buenos con los nombres en Berk.

-Lo sé – Respondió el chico con simpleza – Es una cosa acerca de los trolls

-¿Hay trolls en Berk? – Preguntó la rubia casi atorándose con sus alimentos.

-Llámame loco pero cuando era niño, creí ver uno – Respondió el castaño sonriente – Salí un par de veces en su búsqueda, pero no lo encontré, por lo que desistí de la idea. Háblame de Babilonia – Pidió el chico.

-Es un lugar asombroso, una de las islas más grandes y prósperas que conozco – Respondió la chica – Lo he visitado desde que soy una niña, la gente es muy amable, y su comida es deliciosa, te encantará.

-Entonces conoces a muchas personas allí – Indicó el joven tratando de obtener un poco más de información del remitente de aquella carta.

-Así es – Respondió con simpleza la chica, sin revelar mucha información. Los días pasaron rápidamente, y pronto habían desarrollado una divertida rutina, en la que exploraban ligeramente los farallones a lo largo de su viaje en busca de especies de dragón que Hiccup desconociera, mapeaban un poco la zona, y se dedicaban a conocerse. Hiccup era muy abierto acerca de su pasado, sus miedos y sus anhelos. Astrid por su parte se dedicaba a escucharlo con atención y preguntar acerca del mundo que el joven conocía, sin revelar mucho del suyo propio. Era como si una puerta invisible le impidiera mostrar a la rubia lo que había en su interior.

.

.

 **Nota de Autor**

En este capítulo hice referencia al episodio de dragones de Berk en que Hiccup y Astrid hacen una carrera en la nieve, e introduje sus sobrenombres oficiales. Espero sacar cerca de unos tres o cuatro capítulos cortos, que describirán algunas aventuras de nuestros protagonistas en su viaje a Babilonia.

De los personajes que son de mi propia creación, Marcus es quizá en el que enfatizaré más. Espero que lleguen a amarlo y a odiarlo, ya que será el rival amoroso de Hiccup y la persona que cambiará sus vidas por completo. Como siempre muchas gracias por leer.


	13. Viejas canciones de amor

**Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra ver que Marcus les ha generado algo de intriga, tengo grandes planes para él. Espero que disfruten de este capítulo, el cual será un poco más romántico. Les ofrezco una disculpa gigante por la tardanza, pero tuve algunos bloqueos y terminé escribiendo capítulos de más adelante, por lo que en algún momento empezaré a actualizar realmente rápido.**

 **¡Como siempre gracias por leer y que disfruten la historia!**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 13. Viejas canciones de amor.**

.

.

Los días pasaron lentamente, y los jóvenes volaban rumbo a la civilización. Completaban ya la primera semana de viaje. Se habían acostumbrado a la compañía del otro, e incluso empezaban a conocer las cosas que el otro disfrutaba o aborrecía. Por ejemplo que Astrid no debía ser sorprendida estando distraída o mientras dormía, ya que siempre tenía la guardia en alto y su espada a la mano. Desde el exterior la chica podría parecer una dura guerrera, pero en el interior había una dulce joven, con un extraordinario sentido del deber y la justicia, Así como una amante de los colores. Esto último lo había notado Hiccup al evidenciar como prestaba particular atención al atardecer, o a las coloridas criaturas que se topaban por el camino. El heredero de Berk por su parte había logrado sorprender a la rubia con su profundo sentido de la compasión, era sin duda un hombre noble e inteligente. Nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero probablemente la persona más lista que conocía. Sus capacidades eran notorias desde sus complejas invenciones hasta su característico sarcasmo, lenguaje que la rubia había comenzado a disfrutar. Sin mencionar que aunque podría parecer algo escuálido, tenía grandes habilidades de combate y un objetivo increíble, al fin y al cabo había logrado derribar a un furia nocturna, aunque el joven lo atribuyera principalmente al azar.

Una rutina había sido establecida. Astrid como buena guerrera salía temprano para entrenar su cuerpo, evitando así que sus músculos se atrofiaran. Tomaba un corto baño antes de que su compañero siquiera despertara, aunque siempre vigilada por Winstar por si acaso. El joven que aunque también despertaba temprano, le daba a su acompañante tiempo suficiente para estar lista, el mismo que el empleaba para preparar el desayuno con esmero y asearse a sí mismo. Cuando la joven regresaba al campamento, desayunaban juntos, alimentaban a sus dragones, recogían sus cosas y se preparaban para continuar el viaje. Astrid se encargaba de la leña y la caza. Hiccup temeroso de las habilidades culinarias de su nueva amiga, preparaba los alimentos cada día. Volaban durante horas, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para descansar, explorar y mapear la zona. Cada tarde justo antes de que el sol se pusiera, levantaban su campamento en una zona segura, encendían una fogata, cenaban y compartían valioso tiempo con sus dragones, permitiéndose acercarse al compañero del otro.

La mañana transcurría con calma. Los jóvenes volaban lentamente, atentos a encontrarse con el archipiélago de Basalt. El territorio era conocido para la chica, ya que había frecuentado sus mercados un par de veces, cuando Keikruk se encontraba por la zona. El lugar contrario al archipiélago bárbaro era particularmente pequeño. Estaba formado por cuatro islas cercanas entre sí, de las cuales sólo dos estaban habitadas. El sitio era un lugar de paso para los viajeros, por lo que podrían encontrase algunos objetos interesantes, aunque nada demasiado fuera de lo común. Era ideal para abastecerse y continuar el recorrido. El grupo había decido establecerse en un pequeño y deshabitado farallón cerca a la isla de mayor tamaño, que serviría de refugio para los dragones, ya que al ser tierra de comerciantes era posible toparse con algunos cazadores, o personas a las que simplemente les desagradaran las aladas criaturas.

Una vez en tierra identificaron un sitio seguro donde dejar sus cosas y decidieron volar sobre los dragones rumbo al pequeño mercado, En vista de que solo eran dos, habían acordado paradas de abastecimiento. A medida que consumían sus víveres adquirirían otros, así se asegurarían de no sobrecargar a sus amigos. Los dragones abandonarían a sus jinetes en una playa lejana al mercado de Basalt, y desde allí caminarían hasta toparse con las tiendas. Las criaturas aladas regresarían a cuidar sus pertenencias y los recogerían una vez escucharan su llamado.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto sobre el archipiélago de Basalt. Por el pequeño mercado caminaban una bella princesa y un guapo heredero. El joven estaba realmente emocionado. Era la primera vez que viajaba a un mercado lejano, y se maravilló con todos los objetos que había a su alrededor. Observaba con deleite nuevas formas y texturas, telas, materiales e incluso armas. La chica lo miraba sonriente, feliz de que al menos su acompañante estuviera disfrutando de su viaje. Siendo honesta la emoción del chico la contagiaba y le ayudaba a olvidar sus propios dilemas.

-¡Hiccup, tienes que probar esto! – Llamó la rubia sonriente a su distraído acompañante, mientras se detenía frente a un puesto de comida. El chico se acercó y se deleitó con la gran cantidad de alimentos desconocidos. Había bayas, hongos, comidas elaboradas, encurtidos e incluso insectos. Los chicos reían a carcajadas mientras se retaban uno al otro a probar extrañas comidas.

-No creo que esta sea una muy buena idea My lady – Afirmó el chico entre risas – No queremos terminar enfermos.

-¿Tienes miedo chico dragón? – Preguntó la rubia acercándole una pequeña cuchara de madera con una sustancia viscosa sobre ella. Inicialmente había sido extraño tener sobrenombres, pero solían usarlos en los momentos divertidos, por lo que simplemente lo había dejado pasar – ¡Vamos Hiccup!, comparemos algunas hierbas medicinales– Dijo la rubia acercando más la cuchara al rostro del joven.

-¡Princesa Astrid! – Se escuchó una voz que la llamaba desde lejos, haciendo que soltara la cuchara y se irguiera de inmediato.

-¡Rey Ulrich! – Saludo la rubia de forma solemne. Haciendo que su compañero adquiriera una actitud más sería, mientras observaba curioso al corpulento anciano de coloridas ropas que se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa. El rey estaba rodeado por 6 hombres fornidos, uno de ellos vestido de forma similar al él.

-¡Es un gusto verte! ¡Mira cómo has crecido! - Dijo el hombre amablemente acercándose a los chicos, fijando su atención en el apuesto joven parado junto a la princesa.

-El gusto es todo mío Rey Ulrich, hace mucho que no nos vemos – Respondió la chica sonriente.

-¡Tan bella como siempre! – dijo el joven acompañante del rey – Espero que tengas una respuesta para mí. – Al escuchar sus palabras la rubia se tensó. Hiccup estaba molesto, le resultaba irritante la forma en que el recién llegado miraba a su amiga.

-¿Vienes con tu madre? – Preguntó curioso el rey.

-¡No! permítanme presentarles a mi acompañante – Dijo la rubia y de inmediato una loca idea pasó por su mente – Él es Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III, heredero de Berk. – El joven de inmediato enderezó su postura y se presentó formalmente, conociendo al Rey Ulrich y su hijo el príncipe Todd, quienes eran la realeza del pueblo de Amembo. Los hombres estrecharon sus manos con diplomacia.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacen viajando juntos? – Preguntó Todd en un tono desafiante – Es raro verte sin tus guardianas alrededor, especialmente en compañía de un hombre.

-Hiccup y yo nos dirigimos a Babilonia – Respondió la chica con frialdad – Marcus espera por nosotros.

-¡Eso sigue sin responder mi pregunta Astrid! – Respondió el chico groseramente alzándole la voz, lo que prevenía aún más al chico Haddock.

-Verás, el joven aquí presente no sólo es el heredero de Berk, también es mi prometido – Dijo la joven con firmeza, ganándose la mirada de sorpresa de todos los presentes, especialmente de Hiccup, quien se volvió a verla sorprendido.

-¡No pongas esa cara Hiccup! – Dijo la princesa con una mirada suplicante – Sé que decidimos, mantenerlo para nosotros por un tiempo, pero ellos son personas cercanas a mí y quería decírselo. – De inmediato el joven heredero supo hacia donde se dirigía todo esto. Probablemente Astrid estaba tratando de deshacerse de Todd o de alguna otra situación incómoda. Y él estaba complacido de ayudarla, por lo que suavizó su mirada revelándole que le seguiría el juego.

\- ¡Que buen chiste! – dijo Todd riendo incrédulo

-¡No es ningún chiste príncipe Todd! – Respondió Hiccup con firmeza, dándole una mirada molesta al impertinente joven.

-¡Felicidades! – Dijo el rey con una visible sonrisa - ¡Te tomó un buen tiempo ehh mi niña! Quiero saber los detalles, ¿porque no vamos a mi barco, cenamos juntos y me lo cuentan todo?

\- Lo lamento tanto – Se disculpó Astrid – La verdad estamos sólo de paso, hemos venido por unas medicinas y continuaremos nuestro viaje. Sabe que no me gusta dejar a Stormfly sola por mucho tiempo.

-Es una bestia lista, puede cuidarse sola – Respondió Todd con desdén– Deberían acompañarnos, también quiero escuchar todo acerca de ustedes – El chico con sus gestos dio a entender que no creía nada de su historia y estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto.

\- ¿Te parece si nos quedamos un poco? – Preguntó Astrid a Hiccup, esperando que el dijera que tenían prisa, pero no fue así. El joven le sonrió y asintió, poniendo a la chica realmente nerviosa.

\- Entonces supongo que podemos quedarnos a cenar – dijo la princesa con resignación –Compraremos unas medicinas y les alcanzaremos de inmediato, sólo tomará unos minutos.

-No te preocupes linda esperaremos por ti – respondió el rey con cariño. De inmediato Astrid tomó el brazo de Hiccup y lo arrastró entre la multitud hacia la herboristería, que lamentablemente estaba tan solo un par de puestos más adelante.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando? – Preguntó Hiccup con seriedad.

-Larga historia– Respondió la rubia – ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? – Pidió con un tono de mendicidad, algo que no solía hacer – Estaré en deuda contigo, te prometo que preparé los alimentos el resto del viaje y te ayudaré con tus cosas, pero esto es importante.

\- ¡Prefiero ser el que cocina! – dijo Hiccup con simpleza, lo que desanimó visiblemente a su amiga, que no tenía mucho más que ofrecer en este momento – Aunque si consigues la madera el resto del camino tenemos un trato.

La chica sonrió aliviada y se colgó de su cuello en un eufórico abrazo, que lamentablemente no fue observado por los recién llegados. – Lo siento, me dejé llevar – Dijo la rubia avergonzada.

\- No… te preocupes– dijo el chico Haddock con sus mejillas rosadas y casi tartamudeando- ¿Podrías prometerme que me contarás esa larga historia cuando volvamos? – Preguntó Hiccup tratando de acercarse un poco más al desconocido mundo de su amiga.

-Lo prometo – Afirmó Astrid con sinceridad. Los jóvenes compraron rápidamente las medicinas y alcanzaron a la realeza de Amembo. El grupo caminó en silencio hasta el muelle, donde un enorme Buque los esperaba. Y su interior un gran banquete en su honor fue preparado.

-Y bien ¿Cuánto tuviste que pagar por ella? – Preguntó molesto Todd – Berk es un pueblo pequeño, supongo que habrás ofrecido tu isla completa para conseguir una chica así.

Hiccup se ofendió profundamente por las palabras del joven, pero antes que pudiera replicar, Astrid se puso en pie – Creí que teníamos en común que proveníamos de pueblos que promovían la igualdad y la libertad ¿De verdad crees que Hiccup pagó por mí? – Preguntó Astrid molesta – No tolero a aquellos que creen que pueden comprar la libertad de otros, ya sea con esclavitud o con un dote. No te permitiré que ofendas a Hiccup, a su tribu o a mí.

-Seamos francos Astrid Hofferson ¿En serio quieres que crea que rechazaste a alguien como yo, para estar con alguien como él?

-¡La pregunta se responde sola! – Dijo Astrid sin disminuir su enojo – Hiccup es un hombre maravilloso, es inteligente, fuerte, capaz y extremadamente talentoso en todo lo que hace.

-¡Basta Todd!– reprendió el rey a su hijo – Estos jóvenes son mis invitados y no permitiré que los incomodes con tus impertinencias, ¡discúlpate de inmediato!

-Lo lamento – Dijo el joven con desprecio - ¡Hiccup porque no nos cuentas como conociste a Astrid!, no estás muy conversador. - Todd estaba dispuesto a revelar el engaño, preguntaría de todo para hacerlos caer en la mentira.

Hiccup estaba tenso por la situación, ahora entendía por qué Astrid le había pedido semejante favor, lo que no le quedaba claro era por qué aún no lo había dejado inconsciente con su hacha. –Conocí a Astrid hace alrededor de tres meses, cuando las guerreras blancas visitaron Berk.

-¿Tres meses? – Interrumpió Todd – ¿En serio se comprometieron con tres meses de conocerse?

-¡Así es! – respondió Astrid, -Podría parecer poco tiempo, pero en realidad este chico es especial. Es por eso que estamos en este viaje, para conocernos y reafirmar lo obvio, ¡que debemos estar juntos! De hecho, es el motivo por el que acordamos no presentarnos como prometidos. Nuestra relación aún es reciente y queremos estar seguros antes de dar el gran paso y hacerlo público.

-Puede parecer una locura, y entiendo su sorpresa, pero desde el principio existió algo especial entre nosotros ¿Verdad My lady? – Preguntó Hiccup con una sonrisa sincera, queriendo despejar dudas que atravesaban su mente desde hace un tiempo.

Astrid sonrió ante la pregunta del heredero de Berk – ¡Supongo que tendré que confesar! – afirmó divertida – Como les dije, Hiccup es especial. Inicialmente me sorprendí por su talento e inteligencia, pero a medida que he podido conocerlo he descubierto a un hombre increíble, amable, compasivo, y muy divertido. ¡Sin mencionar que logró vencerme en una competencia!– El joven se sorprendió ante sus palabras, y se ruborizó al sentirlas verdaderas. Esperaba profundamente no salir lastimado de este juego, porque en los últimos días, la había encontrado tan encantadora, que sentía temor por los crecientes sentimientos que le abrumaban al estar junto a ella. Los jóvenes empezaron a contar a los presentes acerca del festival de dragones, omitiendo que Chimuelo era un furia nocturna o que él era el mismísimo conquistador de dragones. Las palabras salían de sus labios como poesía, denotando el placer oculto en la cercanía del otro. El hombre mayor observaba divertido a los chicos, que relataban alegres sus aventuras.

-Y entonces Hiccup, ¿Aparte de prepararte para tomar las riendas de tu tribu a qué más te dedicas? – Pregunto el anciano, en un tono protector.

-Estoy a cargo de la academia de dragones de Berk, así como de sus jinetes – Respondió Hiccup – También me he formado como herrero.

\- ¡Y no olvides la cartografía! –Interrumpió Astrid, golpeando al chico suavemente con su codo– Créeme cuando te digo que es brillante y talentoso.

-¿Y cuándo planeas asumir en cacicazgo? – Preguntó el rey, mientras su hijo miraba molesto a la divertida pareja.

-Creo que mi padre hace un excelente trabajo…y está en condiciones de hacerlo por un tiempo más – Respondió Hiccup algo nervioso. El anciano estalló en risas de inmediato.

-¡Ya sé que es lo que está pasando aquí! – dijo el hombre secándose una lágrima que se le escapaba por la risa. Los chicos se miraron preocupados - ¡Encontraste a tu compañero de aventuras! – Exclamó feliz, haciendo que la princesa riera con él.

\- Cuando era niña, siempre dije que nunca sería reina. – Explicó la rubia – Se supone que me convertiría en la mejor guerrera de mi tribu y exploraría el mundo junto a Stormfly.

-¿Entonces todo esto del matrimonio es un intento de escapar de sus deberes con sus pueblos? – Preguntó Todd con ironía.

-¡Estoy tan comprometida con Keikruk, como Hiccup lo está con Berk! – Afirmó Astrid con firmeza – Posponer nuestro mandato, significa tener más tiempo para prepararnos, madurar y convertirnos en los mejores líderes posibles.

-Comprenden que no podrán hacerse cargo de los dos lugares al tiempo ¿Verdad? – Preguntó el rey sin conocer realmente la naturaleza oculta de Keikruk – ¡Keikruk está literalmente al otro lado del mundo!

\- Lo resolveremos en el camino – Respondió la princesa – Sé que encontraremos una solución.

\- Sigo pensando que es muy poco tiempo de conocerse para tomar semejante decisión – interrumpió molesto Todd – Supongo que sabes que Astrid, no es precisamente material de esposa, ¿Probaste su comida?, esta chica no es capaz de cocer, cocinar o hacer cosas de mujeres, aunque he de reconocer que es preciosa, por eso insistí en que fuera mía, con un cuerpo así ha de ser una excelente compañera de cama.

Hiccup golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano, como su padre solía hacerlo. Se le veía profundamente molesto – ¡Afortunadamente, soy un hombre tan capaz de cuidarme a mí mismo que no necesito una niñera! – Dijo indignado - Y no te permito hablar así de Astrid. Sin duda la razón por la que no está contigo es porque no la mereces. Ni siquiera eres capaz de ver lo valiosa que es – El joven perdido en su cólera sujetó la mano de la rubia sentada junto a él, quien no manifestó intención alguna en liberarse de su agarre. – ¡Astrid es la mujer más increíble que he conocido!, es fuerte, brillante, amable, dedicada, cariñosa. ¡A quién le importa si puede o no cocinar! – Dijo dándole a la rubia una significativa mirada – Si ella se convierte en mi esposa, lo único que importará es que seamos capaces de ser felices juntos. Ya sea gobernando nuestros pueblos o viajando en busca de aventuras. Astrid conmovida por sus palabras acercó su cuerpo al del joven y en un acto rápido y casto, le besó la mejilla con dulzura, lo que eliminó cualquier desagradable sentimiento que invadiera a Hiccup.

El rey se disculpó avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hijo, -¡Quien no está listo para gobernar eres tú! – Alegó el anciano. – Por si no lo has notado estás ofendiendo a mis invitados, que por si fuera poco son nada más y nada menos que los futuros herederos de sus tribus, ¿Qué hay en tu cabeza? -El rey ordenó a su hijo retirarse de inmediato.

-¡Espero que estés segura de lo que estás haciendo! – Afirmó mirando a la princesa – Y en cuanto a ti, ¡Cuídala o yo mismo me aseguraré de que Berk se quede sin heredero!- El joven se tensó por sus palabras ¿Había aceptado su "relación?

-Les ruego que lo disculpen. –Dijo el rey con tristeza -Mi hijo ha estado interesado en Astrid durante años, aunque lamentablemente su comportamiento egoísta le impidió llegar a tu corazón – dijo mirando dulcemente a la princesa – No es un mal chico, solo es terco como una mula, y supongo que lo he consentido demasiado.

-No se preocupe rey Ulrich – Respondió Astrid con suavidad – Lamento si en algún momento ofendí los sentimientos de su hijo, pero usted me conoce, y sabe que no haré nada en contra de mi voluntad.

-Lo sé pequeña – Afirmó el rey -Debo confesar que al principio pensé que todo esto del matrimonio era un invento para librarte de mi hijo, pero al ver la forma en que se miran, me convencí de la autenticidad de sus sentimientos. ¡Me alegra ver que hayas encontrado a tu compañero de vida! –Hiccup se ruborizó de nuevo, fue entonces cuando notó que sus manos permanecían entrelazadas. Lo que lo ponía nervioso y de alguna extraña forma muy feliz.

-Es algo tarde, creo que debemos partir – dijo Astrid suavemente sacando de sus ensoñaciones a su fingido prometido. El chico tan solo afirmó con la cabeza lo que la hizo reír de nuevo. –Ha sido un placer-se despidió la rubia levantándose de su asiento, liberando por fin su mano para estrecharla con la del rey. Hiccup repitió el acto. Los chicos abandonaron el lugar con una sonrisa y algo de arrepentimiento por sus mentiras. Que quizá habían sido innecesarias. Caminaron en silencio hasta la playa, donde sus dragones esperaban por ellos ansiosos por continuar el viaje.

La noche se sintió más larga de lo normal. La luna estaba llena, los dragones dormían plácidamente, pero los jinetes se mantenían en vela. Hiccup rodaba sobre las telas que le servían de cama, sin encontrar una posición cómoda que le permitiera relajarse y olvidar la cálida sensación que el toque de la princesa había dejado en su piel. Se sentía como si hubiese estado dormido, y el sueño hubiese finalizado. Astrid se encontraba algunos metros más adelante sentada en la pequeña playa contemplando la luna, como solía hacerlo desde que era una niña.

-¿Es preciosa verdad? – Preguntó Hiccup rindiéndose en su batalla por conciliar el sueño, mientras caminaba hacía la princesa, quien se estremeció un poco por su llegada.

-Lo es – afirmó sin voltear a verlo. Durante su corta estadía el chico había tomado de ella más de lo que hubiese estado dispuesta a dar. Se sentía avergonzada y algo nerviosa, siempre había sido impulsiva, pero nunca en el sentido que lo había sido hoy.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir? – Preguntó el chico sentándose a su lado.

-Supongo que no – Respondió Astrid, sin voltear a mirarlo.

-¿Es muy pronto para querer escuchar esa historia? – Preguntó Hiccup con cuidado, había tantas cosas que había querido preguntarle, pero se sentía extremadamente inseguro de hacerlo.

-¿Qué deseas saber? – Preguntó la rubia cruzando sus piernas y abrazándolas en una equis.

-El por qué no golpeaste a Todd con tu hacha podría ser un buen inicio – Respondió el joven con sarcasmo, haciendo que la rubia riera levemente.

El reino de Amembo es uno de los aliados más importantes de Keikruk… además no tenía mi hacha conmigo – respondió Astrid con simpleza. -Nos hemos dedicado a rescatar esclavos durante años –Suspiró - Ya viste como funciona, ubicamos a los traficantes, liberamos a los esclavos y hundimos sus flotas. Pero el verdadero desafío es lo que viene después. Nos encargamos de reubicar a cada rescatado. En el mejor de los casos vuelven a casa con sus familias. En el peor de los casos no tienen a donde volver.-dijo Astrid en un tono sombrío -Cuando las aldeas son arrasadas completamente, debemos encontrar lugares para reubicar a las personas. Los mayores suelen insistir en reconstruir sus aldeas, hay quienes deciden empezar de cero en otro lugar, es allí donde nuestros aliados juegan un papel crucial – Explicó la princesa – Batallar y reubicar es una tarea que implica tiempo y recursos. No todos los reinos reciben refugiados, y debemos asegurarnos que no lleguen a estos territorios para ser esclavizados nuevamente. Por lo general, rescatamos niños de todas las edades. Muchos son devueltos a sus padres. Aquellos cuyas familias han sido diezmadas son entregados en adopción, pero cuando se trata de niños mayores, nadie quiere hacerse cargo. En Amembo los reciben con los brazos abiertos, no puedo arriesgar algo como eso – Hiccup guardó silencio durante toda la conversación, no esperaba una respuesta tan triste a su pregunta.

-¿Por qué no los llevan a Keikruk? – Preguntó con suavidad.

-Somos principalmente guerreras – Respondió Astrid – Pero más allá de nuestras limitadas habilidades de crianza. En nuestro pueblo reposan secretos que no pueden ser arriesgados. –La princesa levantó la mirada para observar con atención la luna y procedió a continuar con su relato- En algunas ocasiones nos topamos con niños que no son capaces de mencionar su propio nombre, mucho menos de decir de donde provienen. Ellos se quedan bajo nuestra custodia. Agotamos cada posibilidad de devolverlos a casa.

-Nos hemos establecido en un par de territorios que sirven de guardería para los niños. Muchos refugiados se quedan allí y nos ayudan con la tarea. Los niños son cuidados y amados hasta que encuentran un hogar. Algunas niñas insisten en unirse a nuestras filas, pero sólo pueden hacerlo desde una cierta edad. Yo misma soy una de esas chicas cuya familia nunca pudo ser encontrada.

-Lo lamento – dijo Hiccup en seguida – No es necesario que lo menciones si te hace daño – El chico miraba a la rubia con preocupación. Aunque de alguna manera se sentía honrado por poder conocer un poco más acerca de ella.

-Ahora pertenezco a Keikruk – dijo Astrid sonriendo para el chico – No hay nada que lamentar. A decir verdad fui muy afortunada. Mi madre se hizo cargo de mí desde que era apenas un bebé. No todos pueden contar con tanta suerte, ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no le corté la cabeza a Todd? – Preguntó Astrid en un tono más alegre robándole una sonrisa a su acompañante -¿Qué hay de ti chico dragón?, No es la primera vez que escucho que no quieres hacerte cargo de tus responsabilidades como heredero.

-Oh… respecto a eso…no es para mí Astrid –dijo Hiccup en un tono triste – Todo eso de planear y dirigir la aldea… eso…eso es lo suyo

-Creo que todavía no lo entiendes – Interrumpió Astrid – Serás jefe de tu tribu ¡Qué gran honor!

-Es que… yo no soy igual a ti-Respondió Hiccup en un tono suave – tu sabes exactamente quién eres. Siempre lo has sabido… pero yo… yo sigo buscando. Yo sé que no soy mi padre y… jamás conocí a mi madre… entonces ¿Eso en qué me convierte? – La princesa observó con detenimiento al chico y se acercó un poco más a él

-Lo que estás buscando no está ahí afuera Hiccup – dijo la rubia con dulzura –Sino aquí, tal vez no te has dado cuenta – Al mencionar la última frase puso una mano en su pecho justo sobre su corazón. Ninguno de los dos retrocedió pese a la intimidad de su caricia.

-Tal vez, ¿Pero te digo algo? – Preguntó el chico sin esperar una respuesta – Sé que hay algo allí afuera. – La princesa sonrío.

-¡No siempre supe quién era Hiccup! – Dijo Astrid – A veces aún siento que no lo sé. Yo también estuve allí. A decir verdad nunca quise tal cosa como ser reina. Quería convertirme en la más fiera guerrera una… _'doncella de escudos"_ lo llaman en algunas partes. Le traería libertad al mundo y les daría un hogar a aquellos como yo. Volaría libre por los cielos junto a Stormfly y Winstar. Y encontraría aquello que no dejaba de llamarme.

-¿Y cuándo lo encontraste? – Preguntó Hiccup

-Cuando dejé de buscarlo – Respondió Astrid con su voz casi susurrante– Todos nacemos con un destino Hiccup. El tuyo es ser grande. Lograr lo imposible. Quizá no lo ves pero lo estás haciendo. Cuando me nombraron heredera pensé que la libertad se me escaparía de las manos. Pero entonces comprendí que tu deber está con aquellos a quienes amas. Y que no existe mayor honor que servir a los tuyos. Es normal temer –dijo la princesa sin retirar la mano de su pecho -Lo importante es no dejar de avanzar – Hiccup miraba perdido a su compañera de aventuras. Sus ojos lo miraban salvajes y curiosos, y al tenerla tan cerca podía ver destellos provenientes de su alma. Astrid no dejó de mirarle, se concentró en detallar su rostro, en preguntarse qué tenía este chico que le resultaba tan fascinante. ¿Por qué el latido de su corazón bajo su mano era tan abrumador? Sin duda era muy diferente a aquellos chicos que había conocido antes. Se sentía atraída hacia él de una forma casi hipnótica. Siempre pensó que era la influencia de la luna la que atraía a los hombres a ella, cual abejas a la miel. Era fascinante toparse con un sentimiento como este. Sintió la necesidad de acercarse aún más. Se preguntó qué sentiría si sus labios acariciaran los suyos. Pero este pensamiento la devolvió a su realidad. Aquella en que estaba maldita, aquella en la que no podría permitirse amar a nadie. Aquella en la que su alma dejaría de existir en cualquier momento. La chica se alejó bruscamente sorprendiendo al joven que aún la miraba embelesado. Todos nacemos con un destino, y el suyo no era más que sacrificarse por la posibilidad de un futuro mejor, en espera de que el alma de la diosa Kre despierte y le arrebate cada gota de consciencia.

-¡Es tarde Hiccup!– dijo con sus mejillas aún rosadas – Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, debemos partir rumbo a Loreto al amanecer.

-¡Espera! – Dijo el chico con suavidad, sujetándola de la mano evitando que se fuera, aún sin saber qué más decirle - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?- La chica asintió en respuesta -¿Te gusta la luna? –Seguro que habían mil cosas más inteligentes que podría haber dicho. Se mordió la lengua al no tener el valor de preguntar lo que realmente quería saber.

-Es hermosa – Respondió la chica acomodándose de nuevo.

-Es más que eso – Respondió el chico haciéndose el interesante – Mucha gente no lo sabe pero la luna es asombrosa. ¿Has notado como influencia las mareas? –Preguntó con detenimiento – Algunas criaturas solo cortejan bajo su luz, incluso creo que Snotloud es más voluble en las noches de luna llena – La chica comenzó a reír. Amaba el sonido de su risa.

-Tienes razón, la luna es asombrosa – Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo, el chico estaba alabando al gran cuerpo celeste que los observaba con atención. Pero se sintió como el más íntimo de los afectos. Y entonces lo hizo de nuevo. Allí estaba él, adueñándose de su voluntad. La rubia princesa recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero y suspiró. Se permitió inhalar su aroma. Entonces se quedó dormida. Allí acunada contra él. Con la luna como testigo de su infinita tragedia.

.

.

 _ **Nota de autor:**_

.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Quise crear un ambiente un poco relajado donde los protagonistas pudiesen dar a conocer sus perspectivas del amor y finalmente acercarnos un poco más a esos momentos Hiccstrid que tanto amamos (o por lo menos yo los amo, ya que vivo leyendo fanfics). No sé si lo notaron pero puse una escena completa de HTTYD2 es una de mis partes favoritas de la película. Y la escena de la playa es como la de RTTE 1ra temporada.

Tuve una enorme confusión con el "My Lady" de Hiccup, en teoría en español, sería "Milady", pero decidí dejarlo en inglés, espero no les moleste.

Como autora, no soy mucho de "se conocen –se enamoran-se casan", yo suelo necesitar algo más de interacción, y en vista de que los personajes no se conocían de toda la vida como en la franquicia de HTTYD, tuve que recurrir a estos dos capítulos, en que se hable un poco más de sentimientos. He de decir que lo que tenemos aquí es un enamoramiento superficial aún, que espero pueda madurar y hacerse un amor sólido.

Mil gracias por leer, un abrazo enorme y gracias por la paciencia.


	14. Loreto

**Hola.**

 **Quería disculparme por la ausencia. Les contaré un poco de cómo inició la aventura de escribir este Fic y por qué he estado tan perdida. Como muchos habrán visto por ahí acabo de terminar la universidad. El asunto es que me diagnosticaron una enfermedad que me forzó a irme a vivir de nuevo con mis padres mientras recibía tratamiento. Y allí en mis días de mucho tiempo libre surgió esta historia, como una derivación de otra que rondaba mi cabeza hace mucho. Desde chica escribí cosas pero nunca me animé a publicar y en mi convalecencia y tras leer muchas historias grandiosas dije ¡Publicaré! Pero ahora ya me encuentro mucho mejor y estoy lista para continuar con mi vida, por lo que de nuevo me mude a la ciudad donde vivía, y empecé mi búsqueda de empleo, lo que me ha consumido un montón de tiempo (Y es justo ese el motivo porque llevo como un mes escribiendo un capitulo, además de que con tanta cosa he estado un poco corta de inspiración). En fin… dejando atrás lo negativo, estoy de vuelta y espero quedarme hasta terminar esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que me siguen a mí y a mis historias.**

 **A propósito los quiero invitar a leer un oneshot que escribí basado en el capítulo "My amore ala" de la última temporada de RTTE. Es realmente corto, espero que les guste.**

 **En este capítulo tendremos un poco más de romance Hiccstrid. Pero con algo más de acción ya que nuestros chicos empiezan a acercarse a Babilonia. Quiero además descargar créditos. Como sabrán todos los personajes de HTTYD pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks por su puesto. (Para aquellos que son autores, tengo una pregunta ¿Es necesario dar créditos en cada capítulo o basta con hacerlo al principio de la historia?)**

 **¡Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y que disfruten la historia!**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 14. Loreto.**

.

.

Hiccup despertó con la luz del sol, notando que se había dormido sobre la arena. Estiró sus brazos y se giró para notar que allí estaba ella. Dormida profundamente, con algunos cabellos que escapaban de su trenza para acariciarle el rostro. Entonces, recordó como su voz se apagó en medio de la conversación, como la dicha lo invadió al verla recostada en su hombro, al sentirla cerca y escucharla suspirar. Por primera vez inhalo el aroma de su piel. Su rostro se pintó de rojo y su corazón latió con fuerza. No hubo autocontrol suficiente para detener su mano cuando le acarició la mejilla. La inconsciente chica sonrió entre sueños ante la inesperada caricia.

-¡Astrid! – la llamó el chico sacudiendo delicadamente su brazo. – La rubia abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Hiccup? – Preguntó somnolienta. Al percibir el sol justo sobre ella se sobresaltó.

-¿Me quedé dormida en la arena? – Preguntó asustada- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Lo siento, también me quedé dormido – Respondió Hiccup. De inmediato la joven se giró para verlo. Detalló su despeinado cabello y la suciedad sobre sus ropas. Entonces los recuerdos llegaron a su mente y el color a sus mejillas. Se sintió tonta al no ser capaz de detener sus impulsos. Se sonrojo y se puso en pie de inmediato.

-Es tarde, debimos partir hace horas – Dijo la rubia recalcando lo obvio. Los jinetes se separaron para prepararse para el viaje mientras sus dragones los observaban alegres desde la distancia. Recogieron su campamento, desayunaron y partieron. En esta ocasión no hubo exploración o entrenamientos matutinos. Los siguientes días fueron silenciosos. Ninguno comentó acerca de lo sucedido esa noche. Les tomó cerca de cinco días más llegar a Loreto, Teniendo el tiempo justo para llegar a Dalhgur antes del inicio de las nevadas, ya que el exuberante mercado se encontraba a cuatro días en vuelo desde su posición, por lo que debían pasar la noche y continuar su recorrido. La isla se presentaba ante ellos como un sitio de exuberante vegetación. Las copiosas selvas se extendían casi hasta el borde de las playas. Lo que los forzaba a internarse en los bosques en busca de refugio. Los jinetes conscientes de que debían pasar la noche en la isla, descendieron en la arena y se dispusieron a caminar entre la flora. El lugar era increíblemente húmedo. Llevaban cerca de dos horas de camino cuando llegaron a un pequeño claro y una extraña sensación los invadió. Se miraron a los ojos con determinación transmitiéndose la preocupación en silencio. La princesa desenvainó su espada lista para atacar, mientras que el joven preparó su imponente escudo para defenderla. En silencio Astrid concentró un poco de su energía para escanear el lugar en busca de criaturas divinas, pero allí no había nada. Sus enemigos eran humanos.

Continuaron a la defensiva, espalda con espalda. Los dragones rodeándolos protectoramente al detectar los minúsculos sonidos imperceptibles para sus jinetes. Entonces Hiccup, disparó desde su escudo un par de bolas unidas con una cadena en dirección a la espesura, provocando un grito en la receptora del ataque. De inmediato Astrid arremetió con su espada hacia la vegetación, topándose con una pequeña niña de no más de 10 años atada firmemente con la cadena lanzada por su compañero. Quien se acercó y al igual que ella se sorprendió con el hallazgo.

-Aléjense de ella – Dijo una aguda voz desde la vegetación. El movimiento en las plantas se hizo evidente, y de su escondite salieron cinco ¿niños? Cada uno de los chicos estaba armado. Ballestas apuntando contra ellos. Espadas alzadas en su dirección. Hiccup anonadado por el repentino ataque alzó la vista para toparse con cerca de una decena de dragones que protegían a los niños desde las alturas.

-Creo que estamos en problemas My Lady – Dijo en baja voz. Indicando su hallazgo con su mirada a la princesa. Winstar y Chimuelo gruñían a los asaltantes en espera de una señal para atacar.

-Aléjense de ella – gritó uno de los chicos de nuevo.

-Creo que tenemos un gran malentendido aquí – Afirmó la princesa con firmeza, levantando la chica y disponiéndose a liberarla de sus ataduras, Hiccup tomó el arma de la pequeña por seguridad. Igualmente sostuvo la brillante espada de la princesa, mientras esta soltaba la cadena con habilidad. – Somos un par de viajeros, nos detuvimos en su isla para descansar, no quisimos ser impertinentes.-dijo Astrid liberando a la niña que corrió despavorida hacia sus amigos y se abrazó firmemente a uno de ellos, que la envolvió protectoramente.

-Sus dragones nos pertenecen ahora – dijo el mayor de los atacantes. Un chico rubio de alrededor de 16 años. -Me temo que ahora que conocen nuestra posición deberán ser nuestros invitados. ¡Sus armas al piso ahora! – Gritó.

-Como lo he dicho anteriormente, creo que estamos en medio de un gran malentendido. –Dijo Astrid con serenidad – Somos viajeros, no tenemos intención alguna de atacarlos o inmiscuirnos en los asuntos de su tribu.

\- ¡Mientes! – gritó una chica de largos cabellos negros. –No son más que viles comerciantes de dragones, en el peor de los casos cazadores.

-¡Te equivocas! – dijo Hiccup con algo de preocupación y sorprendido por la serenidad de su acompañante – Estos son nuestros amigos, nunca les haríamos daño. –Los dragones continuaban en actitud defensiva gruñendo a los pequeños atacantes.

-Deseamos hablar con su líder – dijo Astrid en nuevo intento de negociación.

-Pues ya lo estás haciendo hermosa – replicó el chico rubio, ganándose una mirada despectiva de la princesa de Keikruk ante su coqueteo– No saldrán de este lugar, hasta que obtengamos lo que queremos.

¿Y qué sería eso? – Preguntó Hiccup

-No es asunto suyo – gritó otra aguda voz – Entreguen sus armas y a sus dragones sino quieren morir en este momento. De inmediato Astrid tomó de nuevo su espada, aunque esta vez por el filo. Y la lanzó al líder de los chicos, de tal forma que fuese recibida por la empuñadura y no lastimara al joven. El rubio trató de atraparla con una mano pero le fue imposible. El peso del arma prácticamente lo derribó. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Supongo que podemos entregar nuestras armas, pero los dragones no están en discusión – Afirmó con una sonrisa victoriosa. Hiccup la miró confundido. Nunca se imaginó que entregaría su espada. La chica se volteó a verlo y le sonrió dándole a entender que todo estaba bajo control. Entonces un extraño silbato sonó. Los dragones enemigos descendieron de los árboles ante la orden de los chicos de inmovilizar a los visitantes. Pero para sorpresa de todos, sobaron sus cabezas contra Winstar y Chimuelo, dándoles la bienvenida.

-Los dragones tienen la habilidad de percibir cuando alguien quiere hacerles daño y los suyos sin duda creen en nosotros –dijo Hiccup con confianza. Los niños aún confundidos, pero un poco menos renuentes a la presencia de los jinetes continuaron instigándolos. Astrid e Hiccup soltaron sus armas y permitieron a sus atacantes atarlos de las muñecas. Los dragones nunca se alejaron de ellos.

-¡Caminen! –dijo uno de los chicos forzándolos internarse aún más en la jungla. Deteniéndose en una zona despejada junto a un pequeño lago. Allí había algunas carpas y utensilios, que daban a entender que estaban completamente instalados en el sitio. Pero no llevaban allí demasiado tiempo. Los jinetes fueron encerrados con sus manos atadas en una enorme jaula, cuyo material aprueba de dragones fue reconocido de inmediato por Hiccup. Sin duda jaulas de cazadores de dragones.

-Espero que tengas un plan para sacarnos de aquí. No creo que nuestros dragones puedan hacerlo – dijo Hiccup molesto por la situación.

-No te preocupes Hiccup esta jaula es aprueba de algunos dragones. No incluidas allí las furias diurnas – respondió la rubia en un susurro. Hiccup la miró sorprendido por su revelación. Si se hubiesen conocido antes, su presencia habría sido determinante para atacar a los cazadores.

-¡Silencio! – Grito el lider al percatarse de los cuchicheos – ¡Expliquen quiénes son y a dónde se dirigen! – Los capturados se dieron una mirada cómplice. Durante su viaje solían ocultar sus identidades de aquellas personas con las que ocasionalmente se encontraban, por lo que uno sugeriría una identidad y el otro le seguiría el juego. La estrategia serviría siempre y cuando no estuvieran separados.

-Mi nombre es Hiccup, y esta bella dama que me acompaña es Astrid – Respondió el heredero de Berk con soltura tomando la iniciativa–Viajamos por el mundo haciendo mapas. Los dragones que nos acompañan son Chimuelo y Winstar. Son nuestros amigos, lo han sido desde siempre.

-¿Chimuelo? – Preguntó un pequeño niño de rozagantes mejillas rosadas acercándose tímidamente a los dragones.

-Dientes retractiles – Respondió Hiccup acostumbrado a que le preguntaran sobre el nombre de su dragón -¡Muestrales amigo! – El dragón retrajo sus dientes y les dio a los niños su característica sonrisa desdentada, que los hizo reír y bajar un poco la guardia.

-¿De dónde los sacaron, nunca vi dragones como estos? –Preguntó el líder, pero antes de que pudiese obtener una respuesta, los curiosos niños se abalanzaron hacia los dragones e inundaron a los jinetes de preguntas -¿El dragón blanco también puede retraer los dientes? ¿Son niño o niña? ¿Por qué son de un solo color? ¿Cuántos años tienen? – Astrid e Hiccup miraron a sus captores con ternura. Al parecer no eran más que niños, atrapados en una extraña situación.

-Su nombre es Winstar, ¡y no!, ella no es capaz de retraer sus dientes aunque es súper rápida – dijo la chica con simpatía.

-Aunque no tanto como para derrotar a Chimuelo – replicó Hiccup juguetonamente, ganándose un pequeño codazo de la rubia atada a su lado.

-¿Cómo los obtuvieron? – Preguntó la menor de las niñas acariciando las orejas de la dragona blanca. La misma chica que había sido atrapada por las cadenas del escudo de Hiccup.

-Oh… esa es una historia curiosa – respondió Astrid divertida – Winstar ha sido mi amiga desde que tengo seis. La conocí un día mientras paseaba por el bosque. Era realmente pequeña no mucho más grande que un terror terrible. Yo estaba entrenando con mi hacha y quizá pude asustarla un poco porque… ¡Me mordió! –Exclamó sonriente –El asunto es que desde ese día sin importar lo que hiciera no pude alejarla de mí, no quiso dejarme. Incluso, durmió en mi cama.

-Eso explica las escamas y los travesaños del techo – Replicó Hiccup - ¿Es así como la conociste?

-Sí – Afirmó Astrid sonriente. –No te imaginas todo lo que hizo mi madre para tratar de devolverla al bosque o hacer que durmiera afuera. –Los chicos sonrieron con nostalgia. –A propósito de padres ¿Dónde están los suyos?-Preguntó Astrid con suavidad, notando sólo ropa de niños en los tenderos del campamento.

-No es asunto tuyo rubia – dijo el mayor de los chicos. De inmediato el ambiente se tensó de nuevo.

-Lamento si fui impertinente -dijo Astrid con serenidad tratando de captar de nuevo la simpatía de los niños – Cómo les dijimos somos viajeros y debemos alcanzar el mercado de Dalhgur antes de que lleguen las heladas o nuestro viaje se retrasará significativamente.

-Lo siento pero como les dije serán nuestros prisioneros hasta que cumplamos nuestra misión, entonces serán libres de irse… sin los dragones por supuesto – dijo el líder – ¿Por qué tanta prisa en llegar a Dalhgur? –Preguntó el chico con un tono sombrío -¿Tienen algún asunto urgente allí?

-Verás –respondió Astrid –mi amigo aquí presente es un hombre extraordinariamente talentoso. Sus mapas de hecho son muy populares e increíblemente detallados, por lo que estamos en un viaje de exploración para cartografiar esta zona. Planeamos usar Dalhgur como punto de referencia. ¡Es de hecho un lugar de paso!, aunque si pudiéramos vender algunos mapas no estaría mal. Como les dijimos llegamos a Loreto para descansar, no quisimos ser impertinentes.

-¡No les creo! –Dijo otro un niño corpulento de cabello rojizo – Seguramente son de esos chicos ricos que reciben dragones para sus cumpleaños.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Hiccup consternado -¿En qué lugar de Cenuke alguien recibe un dragón como obsequio?, provenimos de Berk, nuestra tribu convive en paz con los dragones. Allí los dragones viven en libertad.

-¿Berk? ¿En el archipiélago Bárbaro? – Preguntó la chica de cabello negro asombrada - ¡Eso queda realmente lejos! …por los dioses… es de allí donde proviene el conquistador de dragones ¿lo conoces? –Preguntó emocionada haciendo reír al heredero de Berk –He escuchado que es una verdadera utopía de humanos y dragones. ¡Quiero conocerlo algún día!

-La verdad es que lo del conquistador de dragones es algo así como una leyenda – dijo Hiccup evitando el molesto tema, haciendo que Astrid riera descaradamente –Es algo más tradicional…aunque lo de la utopía de dragones es algo más real, o por lo menos tratamos de que así sea. Berk es un lugar asombroso –dijo con nostalgia, extrañando su hogar y a los suyos.

-¡Prueben cada una de sus palabras y entonces consideraremos regresarles a sus dragones! – dijo de nuevo el líder mirando a los dragones recostados protectoramente alrededor de la jaula.

-¿Cómo se supone que probemos algo como eso? –Preguntó Astrid –Los dragones que nos acompañan se encuentran en perfectas condiciones. Tenemos un vínculo especial con ellos, creo que eso es suficiente prueba de que no somos cazadores o traficantes o lo que sea que se estén imaginando.

-No podemos cuestionar eso –dijo otro de los niños de mayor edad – Pero incluso que tengan dragones que los amen no significa que podamos confiar en ustedes y dejarlos ir. No hasta que cumplamos con nuestro cometido.

-¿Y exactamente qué es lo que desean hacer? –Preguntó Hiccup cauteloso – si nos lo dijeran quizá podríamos ayudarlos y acabar con este malentendido. En realidad necesitamos cruzar Dalhgur antes de que lleguen las heladas o nuestro viaje podría retrasarse meses –dijo el heredero.

-¡Está bien! –Dijo de nuevo el líder – vamos a deliberar acerca de esto. No podemos arriesgar nuestra misión.

-Ya les dijimos que no interferiremos a menos que ustedes así nos lo pidan –dijo Hiccup – Es más si nos liberan partiremos de inmediato. Encontraremos otro lugar para pasar la noche.

-No hay ni un solo farallón en unas 10 horas de vuelo, no creo que sus dragones resistan –indicó la mayor de las niñas –Obligatoriamente es necesario detenerse en Loreto.

-¡Encontraremos una solución! - indicó el heredero de Berk perdiéndose la mirada suplicante de la princesa a su lado.

-¡Ya les dije que deliberaremos! –Dijo el líder en un tono molesto –Por lo pronto seguirán atados y encerrados. ¡No se atrevan a hacer algo estúpido o yo mismo acabaré con sus vidas! – Los prisioneros vieron con horror como el resto de los niños incluso los más pequeños asentían con la cabeza.

La jaula donde eran prisioneros era realmente pequeña, por lo que estaban sentados muy cerca uno del otro. Los herederos observaron cómo los niños se alejaban a deliberar tras la orden de su líder y ahora eran custodiados únicamente por los dragones.

-¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de todo esto? –Preguntó Hiccup a la princesa que miraba con preocupación en la dirección en la que los niños partieron.

-No te enojes conmigo… pero ahora creo que no lo sé –dijo con duda – Estoy realmente preocupada por ellos Hiccup ¿Viste lo pequeños que son estos niños? ¿Por qué están armados y solos? ¿Dónde se supone que están sus padres o sus familias? Siento que algo realmente malo está pasándoles.

-También lo creo – Respondió en un tono resignado – supongo que debemos quedarnos

-Oh Hiccup lo siento – dijo Astrid en un tono de tristeza girándose para mirarlo a los ojos – Sé que prometí que nos daríamos prisa con todo esto para que vuelvas a casa. Has de pensar que soy realmente mala cumpliendo mis promesas.

-No te preocupes – dijo el heredero mirándola con cariño – También quiero saber qué está pasando y cómo podemos ayudarlos. ¿Cuántos años crees que tienen? –Preguntó curioso.

-No más de ocho - Respondió Astrid.

\- Si nos quedamos este viaje podría extenderse demasiado –Preguntó el castaño con firmeza, tanteando la determinación de la princesa, ya que el mismo había decidido llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Soy consciente de ello –Respondió Astrid con simpleza – Sé que si partimos a Babilonia, para cuando volvamos podrían no estar, y entonces no podríamos protegerlos.

-Estoy contigo en esto my lady –dijo Hiccup mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica

-Lo sé –Respondió la chica en un susurro y se acercó para poner un casto beso sobre su mejilla – Gracias Hiccup, eres increíble.

El joven se sonrojó profusamente –Podría acostumbrarme a esto –susurró para sí mismo, entonces observó a la apenada princesa que al parecer se regañaba a sí misma por sus actos, por lo que decidió no avergonzarla y simplemente preguntó -¿Cómo se supone que justificaremos que queremos quedarnos?

-No lo sé, algo se nos ha de ocurrir – respondió Astrid en una tímida voz, aun reponiéndose de sus acciones anteriores – Sea lo que sea lo resolveremos Hiccup.

-Hay algo que me está molestando desde hace un tiempo Astrid –Dijo el joven con firmeza, haciendo que la princesa se tensara - ¿Qué pasa con la espada sagrada? ¿Por qué ese chico no pudo cargarla? Es exactamente lo que sucedió durante el festival con Snotloud.

-Ohh… se supone que es un regalo de los Dioses a las guerreras blancas, por lo que sólo las personas de mi tribu pueden cargarla.

Pude hacerlo –Cuestionó Hiccup.

-Lo hemos conversado con las chicas. Quizá es porque eres el compañero de Tenebrios, o tal vez los dioses te aman. No tengo una respuesta para ello. –Respondió Astrid –También me sorprendí mucho cuando la sujetaste durante la batalla contra el dullahan. Supuse que eras aún más raro –dijo Astrid en un tono juguetón haciendo que al chico se le escapara una leve risa.

-Gracias por lo que me toca mi lady –dijo el joven fingiéndose indignado.

-En realidad creo que los dioses han visto tus cualidades. Eres un gran hombre Hiccup, quizá crean que puedes contribuir con la causa. Talvez es por eso que insisten en mantenernos unidos. –El chico simplemente sonrió.

Sabes Astrid, sonará un poco extraño, pero siento que desde que partí con ustedes, me acercó más a aquello que estoy buscando –dijo Hiccup -¿Recuerdas que te hable acerca de algo esperando por mí allí afuera?...Ahora siento que sigo el rumbo correcto.

-Lo haces chico dragón – Respondió la rubia sonriente – Por ahora debemos tratar de averiguar qué es esa famosa misión de la que siguen hablando –Dijo Astrid observando a los niños que caminaban desde la distancia hacia ellos, lo que silenció su conversación.

-Hemos tomado una decisión –dijo el líder –Me temo que no podemos dejarlos partir. No podemos arriesgarnos. Hemos estado planeando este ataque durante meses. Una oportunidad como esta no se repetirá – Los herederos se tensaron al escuchar la palabra ataque.

-¿Ataque? –Preguntó Hiccup exteriorizando sus preocupaciones –Tienen que estar bromeando… ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienen? ¿12?

-No estamos bromeando –respondió el rubio con seriedad – Somos guerreros. Pertenecemos a la resistencia frente a los cazadores y traficantes. Juramos proteger a las personas inocentes. Seguimos los paradigmas de la tribu de las guerreras blancas – Al escuchar el nombre de su tribu y la diatriba del chico Astrid de tensó. Por supuesto que sabía que había otros combatientes en esta guerra, pero nunca se imaginó un equipo formado exclusivamente por niños.

¿Tribu de las guerreras blancas? –Preguntó Astrid con timidez

-Ellas son geniales y hermosas – Respondió la más pequeña de las niñas de forma sonadora.

-Entonces ustedes pertenecen de alguna manera a esa tribu - indicó Astrid aún vacilante, y ahora muy confundida.

-Ya quisiéramos –dijo la chica mayor – Muchos creen que las guerreras blancas son un mito. Valientes y hermosas guerreras vestidas de blanco que luchan por proteger a los inocentes. Muchos dicen que son criaturas mágicas enviadas directas de los dioses para acabar con la injusticia.

-¿Conocen a alguna guerrera blanca? – Preguntó Astrid tratando de comprender lo que sucedía, y cómo estos niños habían terminado en semejante situación.

-En realidad no – Respondió el chico corpulento – Hemos tratado de alcanzarlas durante meses. Pero su isla nunca está donde dicen que está. Hemos seguido muchas pistas falsas. Tratamos de pedir su ayuda, pero como no lo logramos hemos decidido atacar nosotros mismos.

-¿A quién? –Preguntó Astrid con firmeza

-Podremos parecer jóvenes –dijo el más pequeño de los niños de una forma pausada, con la inocencia de su edad aun marcada en su tono –Estamos capacitados y vamos a rescatar a nuestro amigo, y hasta que él no esté sano y salvo con nosotros ustedes no podrán partir. No podemos arriesgarnos a que sean espías de Drago Bludvist

-¿Drago Bludvist? –Preguntó Astrid alzando la voz -¿Cómo se supone que conocen a este tipo? ¿Dónde está su amigo?

-Mi hermano menor será vendido como esclavo en el mercado de Dalhgur en dos meses –dijo una de las niñas, haciendo que los jinetes la miraran preocupados.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Preguntó Astrid confundida

-Dentro de exactamente 60 días habrá una gran subasta de esclavos en el mercado de Dalhgur, incluso se dice que Drago estará allí –Respondió el líder

-Ese tipo es muy peligroso. Es uno de los peores bandidos de los últimos tiempos –dijo la princesa de Keikruk exaltada - ¿Cómo se supone que lo enfrentarán? ¿Cómo siquiera saben que estará allí?

-Cómo te lo dijimos no somos simples niños –Respondió el líder.

-Ahora lo creo – Respondió Astrid con sarcasmo

-¿Quién es drago? –Preguntó Hiccup, que trataba de comprender la situación. - Creo que he oído ese nombre un par de veces pero no logro recordar de donde

-¿En serio no sabes quién es? –Preguntó uno de los niños asombrado. -Creí que sus fechorías eran conocidas por todo Cenuke. Drago es uno de los mayores cazadores de dragones. Se dice que es la persona que está en la cúspide. Quien ordena todo el tráfico de humanos y dragones. ¡Es una de las personas más malvadas de la historia!

-Veo que conocen de Drago, pero sigo sin oír como planean enfrentarlo –dijo Astrid en un tono severo. Uno que muchos de ellos no escuchaban hace mucho. Un tono de auténtica preocupación.

-¡No te preocupes Astrid! – Dijo el más pequeño de los varones fingiendo rudeza -Somos geniales, vas a ver como lo derrotamos

-Esto no se trata de ser o no geniales –Reprendió Astrid – Esto es demasiado peligroso para ustedes. ¿Dónde se supone que están sus padres? –Preguntó de nuevo.

-No tenemos padres – Respondió el líder en un tono sombrío– Nuestros padres murieron durante uno de los ataques de esos bastardos. Podemos parecer niños, pero eso es solo en edad. Cada gota de inocencia de nuestra alma fue extraída el día que decapitaron a nuestras familias frente a nuestros ojos. –Los herederos se miraron sorprendidos. Por su puesto que Astrid conocía este tipo de situaciones, No era la primera vez que escuchaba de hombres y mujeres inocentes asesinadas brutalmente, muchas veces frente a quienes serían vendidos como esclavos para infundirles terror y mantenerlos bajo control. Ella misma había conocido a muchos niños que se habían enfrentado a esta tortura. La princesa había participado de su rehabilitación y reubicación, pero estos chicos eran diferentes. ¡Estaban solos!

-¡Los ayudaremos! –dijo Astrid con firmeza– No estoy del todo segura de cómo lo haremos pero no los dejaremos solos en esto.

-¿Por qué lo harían? –Preguntó el líder – Esta no es su guerra. ¿Es simplemente una estrategia para huir?... Creí que tenían prisa en su viaje.

-¡Y la tenemos! – Respondió Astrid – Pero eso no significa que vayamos a permitirles enfrentarse solos a semejante personaje. Si los hace sentir más tranquilos, dormiremos en la celda y estaremos bajo su custodia permanente.

-¿Tienes lástima de nosotros? –Preguntó el chico con rabia

-No – Respondió Astrid con firmeza – Si existe la más mínima posibilidad de detener a Drago, quiero intentarlo. He visto lo que hace y al igual que ustedes quiero detenerlo.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –Preguntó el rubio señalando a Hiccup, quien se mantenía callado tratando de asimilar toda la información.

-Honestamente me considero un defensor de la paz – Respondió Hiccup alzando los hombros – Pero si dicen que su amigo está cautivo, quiero ayudarlo a volver a la libertad, a él y a todos los esclavos. Especialmente a los dragones, Supongo que nos quedaremos con ustedes durante las heladas, rescataremos a su amigo y continuaremos con nuestro viaje – La princesa asintió a su compañero.

-Está bien, pero si intentan algo extraño ya saben lo que les ocurrirá – dijo el líder –Igual no sé en qué puedan ayudarnos un par de cartógrafos.

En total eran seis chicos. Dos niñas y cuatro niños. El mayor de todos con dieciséis años era Aren. El líder del grupo. Se trataba de un chico alto y flaco de lisos cabellos rubios. Al parecer la niña que Hiccup había encadenado con su escudo era Elin, su hermana menor quien tenía apenas 9 años. La otra niña era Engla. La chica poseía largos cabellos negros cuidadosamente peinados en dos trenzas y hermosos ojos color miel. Los jinetes no pudieron evitar recordar a su amiga en común, ya que la chica tenía un ligero parecido con Heather. La pelinegra tenía 13 años y era la hermana de Niels, el chico que se encontraba prisionero y sería vendido como esclavo. Olson era el segundo mayor de todo el grupo con 14 años. Seguido por Lars quien al igual que Engla tenía 13 años. El chico era ligeramente parecido a Fishlegs aunque su cabello era de un hermoso color rojizo. Y finalmente estaban Harald, el más pequeño de todo el grupo, con 7 años. Este último era el mismo que trató de fingir rudeza mientras hablaba de Drago

Los siguientes días fueron duros. Al principio los niños estaban inmensamente prevenidos con los viajeros pero pronto se adaptaron a su cotidianidad. El grupo reunió toda la información que tenían acerca del mercado de Dalhgur y formularon un plan de ataque. Hiccup preparó una forja improvisada y se encargó de proveerles armas adecuadas para la batalla, lo suficientemente livianas para ser manipuladas adecuadamente por los niños. Así como armaduras de cuero que los harían menos vulnerables a los ataques. También creó algunos artefactos extraños que serían útiles durante el ataque. El plan era evitar la confrontación. Se infiltrarían y liberarían a los esclavos antes de que fueran entregados a sus compradores, usando el tiempo de la subasta para preparar el escape. Hiccup confeccionó grandes redes con refuerzos de metal que serían cargadas por los dragones sirviendo de transporte a los esclavos. Los niños debían encargarse de la liberación. Hiccup y Astrid serían los primeros en luchar de ser necesario. Por su parte la princesa de Keikruk evaluó las destrezas físicas de los niños y se encargó de entrenarlos personalmente. Durante el primer mes se concentraron en los movimientos defensivos. Todos los miembros incluidos los más pequeños e Hiccup debían participar de los entrenamientos, incluso si no tenían un rol activo en la batalla.

Con el paso del tiempo el grupo se convirtió en una pequeña familia, en la Hiccup y Astrid siendo los mayores actuaban como sus padres. Protectores, leales y cariñosos. A decir verdad, toda la rudeza de la princesa de Keikruk fue derretida por los pequeños. Por supuesto cuando no los estaba entrenando. Cada noche se reunían alrededor de una fogata a contar historias. Los pequeños recordaron con nostalgia sus hogares y familias. Les contaron a los viajeros entre sollozos como su aldea entera fue diezmada por los traficantes frente a sus ojos. Como fueron tomados como objetos y trasportados para ser vendidos como esclavos. Fue de hecho durante la subasta que decidiría su futuro que un grupo de mujeres que montaban dragones atacaron el lugar, dándoles la oportunidad de huir. Los chicos huyeron hacia el bosque donde permanecieron ocultos junto a algunos de los dragones liberados, con los que rápidamente forjaron lazos, lo que les ayudó a sobrevivir, mismos dragones que hoy los acompañaban. Fue entonces que decidieron buscar a sus rescatadoras. Relataron sus aventuras en busca de Keikruk y cómo durante un intento de proteger una isla que era asediada terminaron perdiendo al pequeño niño de tres años al que ahora debían rescatar. Se las ingeniaron para enterarse de la subasta y la presencia de Drago. En realidad no estaban tan solos como creyeron inicialmente. Había un gran número de personas integrando la resistencia, lo que tenía a Astrid más que conmovida. Los jinetes por su parte les contaron acerca de Berk, y los lugares y personas que habían conocido durante su viaje. Por supuesto ocultaron ser los herederos de sus respectivas tribus, así como que Astrid pertenecía a las afamadas guerreras, Cada noche estaba llena de risas y música. Astrid reveló al grupo sus habilidades musicales, solía cantarles alegres canciones que hacían bailar a los niños y tras su corta fiesta los chicos entraban en el mundo de los sueños seguros del cuidado de quienes velaban por ellos. Una sensación que hacía mucho no tenían.

Cuando la princesa de Keikruk estuvo segura de que los chicos serían capaces de defenderse, procedió a enseñarles movimientos ofensivos, que nuevamente esperaba no fueran necesarios. Para entonces el invierno había azotado la zona, por lo que no tenían más opción que esperar y cruzar los dedos para que el clima se apiadara de ellos y les permitiera avanzar hasta Dalhgur sin contratiempos cuando llegara la hora. " _piensa rápido_ " le dijo Astrid a Hiccup durante el primer día de entrenamiento arrojándole su espada, con la cual lo forzó a entrenar a lo largo de su estadía. Astrid sabía algo que los demás no. Si la subasta era tan importante como para contar con la presencia de Drago Bludvist, probablemente también habría allí criaturas divinas, y probablemente no sería solo una, por lo que tan pronto conoció la situación envío su dragón mensajero a Keikruk. Informó que habían llegado a Loreto en el tiempo estimado, pero que se detendrían a ayudar a los chicos por lo que requerían apoyo. Lamentablemente, al dirigirse en sentidos opuestos, se encontraban demasiado lejos como para navegar en su ayuda sin enfrentarse a las intensas nevadas que se aproximaban, ya que los dragones seguían negándose a volar en esa dirección. La respuesta preocupó aún más a la rubia, que sabía que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Si realmente ocurriría tal suceso ¿Por qué Keikruk iba en dirección opuesta? Lo lógico era que fuera en la dirección en la cual se concentraba la mayor cantidad de energía divina. Quizá era solo una subasta normal y no habría ninguna criatura de la cual preocuparse. Quizá los chicos estaban equivocados sobre la presencia del jefe de los traficantes. Astrid compartió con Hiccup sus inseguridades, quien le prometió que los protegería a ella y a los niños. Y que si algo salía mal tomaría la espada y lucharía por la libertad de los pequeños, incluso si le costaba su propia vida.

 _ **Nota de autor:**_

.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. En el siguiente capítulo tendremos la segunda batalla y se sabrán un par de cosas más acerca de Astrid y su problema con la luna. Originalmente todo ocurría en un mismo capítulo pero decidí partirlo en dos ya que estaba quedando demasiado largo. Un abrazo y espero actualizar pronto.


End file.
